


That's My Kid

by NemoSwims



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoSwims/pseuds/NemoSwims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark has a son that none of the Avengers know about. Pepper knows but she's known since the boy was born. Stark has a son and his son has a boyfriend who has interesting genetics. Stark is going to freak out. Why are there gods in Tony's kitchen? Klaine, Pepperony. Furt brother stuff. Kurt and Blaine learn a lot about themselves and each other, hopefully they don't scare the other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Avengers related. That would be FOX and Marvel.

Tony was flipping out. Tony was flipping the fuck out right now.

He was pacing the living room in the Stark Tower, losing his shit. He started pulling his hair when he stopped, “Nope, I’m too young and good looking to start losing my hair over things like this.” He told himself out loud.

Pepper came walking into the room tapping away on her phone she noticed Tony talking to himself and smiled amusedly, “Are you sure because I noticed you were thinning a bit in the back.” She teased.

Tony spun around and faced her with a wide eyed expression, “Fuck, are you serious, Pep?” He ran a hand through the back of his hair frowning. “JARVIS. JARVIS!” He panicked.

Pepper snickered and sat on the couch making herself comfortable, “Calm down Tony, I was only kidding.” She went back to clicking on her phone.

Tony ignored Pepper as JARVIS replied, “Yes, sir?” “JARVIS this is important. Is back of my hair thinning out?” he asked frantically.

“According to statistically data available your hair is changing at a pace-“

“JARVIS, is my hair noticeably thinning out?” Tony asked getting to the point. Why did his AI have to be so technical?

JARVIS paused before its reply came, “No, sir. Not to the human eye.”

Tony sighed in relief and plopped onto the couch next to Pepper tossing an arm around her shoulder trying to cuddle her as she kept busy on her phone. “Thanks, JARVIS.” He told the AI before letting his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes. A freak out on top of another freak out is tiresome.

Pepper finished whatever business she had on her phone before putting it down on the coffee table. She looked around surprised no one else was there before looking at the clock. 6:00 PM. Ah, they wouldn’t be back until 7ish demanding food.

She settled back against Tony letting a hand idle play with his hair, “What has the great Tony Stark freaking out so much?”

Tony moved into the touch and sighed keeping his eyes closed, “B’s, coming, Pep.” He mumbled.

Pepper’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her hand stopped moving in Tony’s hair. She ignored his little whined, “Don’t stop.”

“Tony.” She said trying to get his attention. He rolled his head towards her to show he was paying attention but kept his eyes closed. “You love when Curly comes to spend time at home with you. Why is it a bad thing now? Do you not want him here?” Pepper would smack some sense into the man if he didn’t want to spend time with his kid.

Tony’s eyes shot open and he looked to Pepper both hurt and offended, “What the heck, Pep? Why wouldn’t I want my son here with me? It’s what I spend the school year looking forward to.”

Pepper let out a small relieved sigh, but still looked confused, “Then why are you freaking out over Curly coming home?” she asked more gently.

Tony shifted on the couch a bit, “Things have changed since last time he was here last summer, Pep. I took him to Europe for winter holiday with us so he wasn’t here and then we took him to Italy for spring break.” He rubbed his face. “The team doesn’t know about him remember? They all think I’m incapable of certain emotions like caring if I have a kid. They’d probably get mad at me and accuse me of dumping him in Ohio for school so I don’t have to take care of him. I love my son.”

The man in front of her looked vulnerable in a way she and Blaine only ever got to see. ”I know you do. Tony, they won’t do that. If they do I have thousand ways to make their lives a living hell. Remember Fury and me are like bff’s.” She told Tony trying to cheer him up.

Tony shuddered a little, “Still don’t understand how you two click, but it’s scary.” He looked back at her, “But it’s not just that. What if they overwhelm him? He’s a kid, excitable and they’ll take up all his time. What if they’re mean to him, Pep? What if they’re mean to me? Oh fuck, Natasha is going to beat the shit out of me and hand my kid over to social services saying I’m an unfit father and I’ll never see him again until I kidnap my kid back-“

He was cut off when a hand covered his mouth, his brow furrowed as his looked at Ms. Potts.

“Tony.” She said calmly. “They will treat Blaine nicely if not politely. They won’t take him away from you, Blaine would fight them himself if they tried to do that. That boy looks forward to being home with you just as much as you do.”

Tony smiled at the thought of his kid putting up a fight against the Avengers. Kid has a mean right hook, Natasha will probably like him, kid was no push over.

He nodded, “You’re right, Pep.”

Pepper smiled when she realized she got through to the man and he seemed a lot calmer. “Of course I am, Stark.”

Tony smirked, “That’s why you’re my woman.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “And he’s back.”

“I never left, sweetheart.”

“Tony.”

“Yes, gorgeous?”

“Go build.”

“Okay.” Tony hopped up and leaned down and pecked her on the lips, “It’ll be so fuckn’ awesome!” he hollered as he headed to his work shop.

Pepper watched him leave with amused expression. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up and answered after seeing the caller ID.

“Hey, Curly.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Mama Pep!” Came the excited voice on the other end of the line.

She relaxed against the couch ready for whatever Blaine wanted to talk about. “Yeah, Curly? You excited to come home?” She asked already knowing the answer before she asked.

“Yes! It’ll be so freakn’ awesome!” She grinned to herself. Her Stark boys were so much alike.

She could hear a weird cushioned spring sound on the other end, “I’m glad you’re excited, but stop jumping on your bed. Last thing you need is a broken bone and to wear a cast all summer. That’ll kill your fun while home.”

There was a sound of the boy plopping onto his bed, “My bad, Mama Pep.”

“It’s alright.” She looked around no one was home still, “Now, your dad is in the work shop so let’s gossip.”

“Maaa…” He whined.

“Come on.” She insisted, “Like you don’t want to.”

Blaine sighed, “Well, remember that boy…”

Pepper stayed up talking to Blaine till he went to bed, she had made her way to the bedroom as the team started coming in. It still surprised her that they still didn’t know about Blaine. She just hoped they treated him nice. It was hard not to fall in love with the curly haired, hazel eyed boy. If they didn’t treat him right, not even the god of thunder could get away from her when she was in Mama bear mode.


	2. McDapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you enjoyed the first chapter so much here's a second one. Enjoy. (:

Blaine was a little more than excited to be going home for the summer. Currently, he was jumping on the couch in his dorm room trying to kill off some of his energy, but it wasn't helping much. Can you blame him? It was probably in his genetics. His dad could never sit still either.

Dad. He couldn't wait to spend time with his dad. And there was Pepper, she was the closes thing he's ever had to a mom. To Blaine he had the perfect parents, they always put him first and they loved him unconditionally.

He still had a week left before school was officially out for summer. It was actually the week of finals but Blaine already studied what he needed and well, Blaine's smart. Like really smart. So he wasn't worried like the other boys were.

Well, except Kurt. Blaine stopped jumping his jumping. Kurt is amazing and smart and gorgeous. Blaine really lucked out.

He had told Kurt that he wouldn't be spending summer in Ohio but in New York with his parents and where ever they felt like traveling to as well. He hasn't quite brought up the subject of who his dad is. He's said how awesome his dad is and that he works for himself in the family business that involves building things. Kinda vague, but hey it was the truth.

There is no easy way to tell your boyfriend, 'hey, you know how my dad builds things? Well, he built an armored suit that he wears and flies around saving and annoying people. I think they call him Iron Man, but I just call him dad.' He shook his head. That probably would not work out smoothly.

Maybe a different approach would work, 'You're really smart, wanna go hang out with Tony Stark? I have the hook up and we can all nerd out together since he's my dad.' Blaine face-palmed at his own lame thought.

Why couldn't he have parents whose jobs wouldn't shock his boyfriend? Kurt has normal parents. His dad owns and runs his own auto shop and his step-mom is a nurse. Blaine's mom, well, Blaine's mama Pep is basically his dad's babysitter and keeps Stark Industries from crumbling to the ground that and she's like best friends with Director Fury.

Blaine sighed to himself. It's not like he really wished for his parent's do something else. He's proud of them and no matter how busy they got they always made time for him.

He thinks they will really like Kurt. Kurt. Blaine smiled and started jumping again. His boyfriend is awesome. He knows he has some secrets about his parents but he also feels like Kurt has some secrets of his own. But they love each other and that's all that really matters to Blaine. It's not like Kurt is some super villain that will fight his dad's Iron Man.

Oh, his dad is going to flip when he sees how witty Kurt is. Those two were in a league all their own when it came to snark. Blaine laughed to himself in the empty dorm. Stark snark.

The laugh distracting him from jumping and he fell off the couch, "Ow" he stood up and rubbed his ass. At least he didn't break anything or Pepper would ground him as soon as he got out of the hospital.

Blaine made his way to his work bench and carefully sat down. He was working on a surprise for his dad he already had one for Pepper. He was super excited which kind of sucked when he was working and he couldn't sit completely till.

His phone went off five minutes into him working.

_Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close,_

_And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose…_

Blaine sighed and answered, "Dad, I told you to stop changing my ringtones."

"I don't know what you're talking about, B. If you have ringtone that just so happens to fit how awesome I am and it's set as my contact ringtone I don't see the problem." Came Tony's voice, it's even sounded cheeky through the phone.

Blaine put his tools down and laughed a little, "You're so bad, dad."

"So?" He could practically hear his father shrugging on the other end.

He started rolling around his room on his chair, "Whatever. What are you up to?"

He could hear a drill in the background, "Nothing much, kid. Bruce kicked me out of his lab so I'm in my work shop."

"Were you bugging him?" Blaine asked still rolling around.

"I was being helpful in my own way if that's what you're asking." Tony said voice playful.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Right, dad. You were probably bugging him on purpose."

"I deny nothing."

Blaine laughed, "You're so bad."

"Like you aren't?" Tony huffed, "You just cover it up with your dapperness so no one sees it coming. You learned that from Pepper I swear."

"I don't know what you're talking about, father." Blaine said in an innocent voice.

"See! You act and look all innocent so no one thinks you can do anything wrong." Tony yelled, "I've created a monster. A curly haired adorable dapper monster." He grumbled.

Blaine giggled into the phone, "I am innocent. Just sometimes I get bored."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tony grumbled. "So tell me about your boyfriend since you won't tell me his name and Pepper has forbidden me from spying on you to find out about."

"That's for the best, dad." The boy insisted.

"So I did a background check on half of your friends, no big deal."

"You know all the Warblers social security numbers!" Blaine shouted incredulously.

"The Wes kid is far too serious to be a high schooler. And that Jeff, no one can be that hyper naturally! I thought he was on drugs. I got suspicious." Tony said defensively.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Dad, you saw Wes in Warbler mode, he has to be serious to handle all of us. And Jeff. Jeff is sensitive to sugar."

"I'm not apologizing, kid."

"Figured."

There was a pause from talking. Blaine kept rolling around his room staring at the ceiling and could hear Tony working on something on the other end of the line.

"So," Tony started, "Did you have sex with him?" he asked nonchalantly.

Blaine sat up too abruptly, "What?!" and fell of his chair onto the floor. "Oof."

Tony bit back a laugh, "I asked if you had sex with this boyfriend of yours. I gave you that talk for a reason, kid."

Blaine sputtered trying to form a sentence, "No. No sex." He squeaked out.

Tony laughed out loud, "I figured, McDapper."

"I don't like you." Blaine grumbled.

"It's okay because you love me and I'm your dad, McDapper."

"I was adopted." Blaine told him.

Tony laughed again, "Sorry, kiddo. Genetics say otherwise."

"Genetics lie."

"No they don't."

"Shut up."

"Not gonna happen, kid."

"I'm gonna tell Pep that you're being mean to me."

"See!" Tony shouted, "Evil. Evil under the dapperness."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair, "Whatever. You're whipped."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh huh." Blaine checked the time. 6:50. "Hey, I got to go, dad. I'm meeting my boyfriend for dinner at seven in the dining hall."

"Sure, kid. Look who's whipped."

Blaine sighed, "Whatever. Bye, dad. Love you."

Tony smiled from his work shop in the Stark Tower, "Love you too, baby boy. Bye." And hung up.

Blaine smiled at his phone and a changed quickly so he could meet Kurt on time. He still need to figure out a way to tell the boy about his parents but that could wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good?  
> Leave a comment, please. (:  
> Till next time.  
> -Love,  
> Nemo.


	3. Knives and Not Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some suggestions into consideration. Hopefully you all enjoy. This adds in a couple Avengers plus Kurt and Burt. Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.

Tony was walking around his work shop looking for his watch that he misplaced when he took it off to work on putting a new upgrade in Dummy. He was simultaneously talking on the phone with Blaine.

"Dad, it was sooo lame. I'm not even joking, Mr. Riley said 'I know this a hard exam but you only have three hours and the exam will take at least two to two and a half.' And he was looking at me the whole time." Blaine said voice imitating that of his balding teacher. "It only took me half an hour but that was because I wrote a lot. When I finished Mr. Riley looked about ready to bust a blood vessel. I'm almost positive he made it as 'hard' as he did was because he was trying to get me to slip up."

Tony shook his head, "Why do you think that, kid? Did you piss him off? God knows I pissed off all my teachers when I was in school. Maybe he was jealous that you're smarter than him." He said still looking around his work bench.

He could hear Blaine sigh on the other end, "What did he do, kid?" he asked.

Blaine was in his dorm after finishing his final for the day. Kurt was in his own dorm talking to Burt about his day while Blaine did the same with his dad.

The boy undid his tie and threw it onto the bed his blazer following before plopping on the couch upside down. "He added questions about the Armenian genocide that weren't mentioned in lecture or in the assigned text. They were in the previous addition that hadn't been used in five years!"

Tony snorted at the teachers attempt to catch his son off guard, "Really? No, like really? Does he not realize you're like the biggest history nerd to ever nerd?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm not that bad." The boy grumbled rolling his eyes even though his dad couldn't see it.

"B, this is your old man talking. You're a history junky. It's adorable though, bud." Tony sighed fondly, "When you were younger all you wanted to do on vacation was to drag me and Pep to another museum on your list of 'History Exploration for Science' check list. Fuckn' drove me bonkers." He ended with a laugh.

Blaine whined, "Daaad, it wasn't that bad! History is important to science!" He pouted.

Tony laughed harder sitting down on a chair for a bit, "Kid, quit pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Blaine said petulantly pout still firmly in place.

Tony grinned, "I gave you that pout and I know your pouty voice. Don't even try to lie to me, son."

Blaine scrunched up his forehead, "I don't have a pouty voice. What the heck is a pouty voice?" He asked voice.

Leaning back in his chair Tony threw a wrench for Dummy to fetch. "Yes, you do. It's the voice you use when you're pouting. I can literally vision your face the moment you start using it. Ask that boyfriend of yours about it, he has to be familiar with it by now. You must use it at least twice a day."

"Do not."

"Not helping your case here, B." Tony laughed.

"Whatever." Blaine paused, he sighed, "Dang it. I was doing it. I heard it and I was pouting."

"Aww my poor baby." Tony said through his laughter.

"You suck."

Tony caught his breath, "Come on, kid, stop pouting."

"You know what, dad?" Blaine asked.

"What, B?" Tony humored him.

"I don't want to stop pouting." Blaine said firmly before adding in a second thought. "My boyfriend loves my pout. It gets me kisses and stuff."

"Stuff?" Tony asked, this had to be good. "What kind of stuff?"

"Daaad!" Blaine whined exasperated. "Normal stuff! Like my pick on movies to watch or where we go out to eat. That kind of stuff."

Tony fake sighed in disappointment, and shook his head. "You could do great things with that pout. Evil things even. Great evil things. You could take over the world, but no. You use it to get kisses and food." He sighed again. "Where did I go wrong?" Tony added a fake sniffle.

He heard his son laugh and smiled, "You're so bad."

"But I'm perfectly good at it." Tony sang into the phone.

Blaine's eyes widened and his laughing stopped, he sucked in a ragged breath. "Y-you." He started uncontrollably laughing.

"What, kid?" Tony asked quietly laughing as well.

"I-I can't…breathe." Blaine gasped out.

"You should probably figure out how to start breathing again because even with my suite it'll take me awhile to get to Westerville." Tony pointed out.

Blaine laughed till he was too tired to continue, he ended up curled up on the couch holding his stomach with his free hand.

"O-okay, I'm good. All done." Blaine said catching his breath.

"Ya sure, B?" His dad inquired.

"Definitely. My stomach hurts."

"That's what you get for laughing at your dad." Tony said in a faux serious voice. He got up and started looking for his watch. "Where the hell did that thing go?"

"What are you looking for, dad?"

"My watch. I took it off before I started working on Dummy." He told his son while looking around lost in his work shop.

"Did you check the kitchen?" The boy asked.

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion, "No. Why would I?"

Blaine sighed, "Just check the kitchen dad." He said remembering that his dad had gone and made a sandwich not too long ago. He stood up and went to his dresser and put his phone on speaker as he changed into some lazy shorts and a t-shirt.

Tony shrugged, "Alright, bud. I'll check it out." He headed out of the work shop with his phone in hand.

"I'll be right watch." Blaine insisted.

Tony hopped into the elevator pushing the button for the right level. "If you're right than this was a setup."

"Dad, I'm in Ohio."

"You could've put Pepper up to it!"

"Oh, I could've." Blaine thought, "But that would've been a lame joke or whatever."

Tony walked out of the elevator when it stopped and walked into the kitchen not noticing Clint and Natasha sitting on the far side of the counter eating. "You're right, it would be a lame joke. Even Pepper would think so."

"Exactly. Just look for your watch, dad."

Tony hummed and looked around.

"Check by the bread." Blaine said.

"By the bread?" Tony questioned but checked anyway and spotted his watch in between two loafs. He grabbed it and cried out triumphantly still not seeing the two Avengers that were looking at him weirdly.

"Found it?" The voice on the phone asked him.

"Yes, I did."

There was a pause.

"Say it."

Tony sighed in defeat, "You were right, I shouldn't have doubted you." He put his watch back on. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Live a very sad life, dad."

Tony leaned against the counter with a small smile, "Yeah, but I don't have to worry about that. My life will forever be perfectly happy with you in it."

"Dad," Blaine started. "That was mushy." He laughed.

Tony grinned, "So?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes, "Whatever, dad." He put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet. "Hey, I got to go. I'm going to grab a snack."

"Okay. I miss you, love you, baby B."

Blaine paused at his door, "I miss you and love you too. Bye, dad."

"Bye, B." Tony hung up and sighed looking down at his phone wishing summer would hurry up because he really missed his kid.

Tony was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice as the two observing Avengers silently walked up to him. So, when he looked up and came face to face with a very angry Black Widow and Hawk Eye it was perfectly okay for him to let out a small shriek.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled jumping back against the counter. He sucked in a breath, "What the hell was that for ninja twins?" He asked as he calmed his heart rate.

Clint brought a small sharp knife out of nowhere and twirled it in his fingers his eyes not leaving Tony's.

Natasha stepped closer to him and used her index finger to tilt his head up so Tony was looking her straight in the eyes."Who was on the phone, Stark?" She asked in that calm voice that scares the shit out of Tony.

"N-no one." He said hating that he actually stuttered, but fuck were they scaring the shit out of him. The gleam in Clint's eyes as he kept looking at Tony with that knife in his hands. Clint knew far too many ways to hurt someone with sharp things.

"Tony, you know I hate it when people lie to me." Natasha said moving her hand down and resting it against the side of Tony's throat.

This was not helping Tony feel any better but he focused on his voice coming out even, "Why does it matter to you who I was talking to? It really isn't any of your business, Natasha." Because it really wasn't. His son was none of her business.

"You know me and Clint really like Pepper, and we care about her. We don't want to see her getting hurt physically or emotionally." Natasha said still calm. "In fact we would stop either from happening given the opportunity."

Tony was really confused, "Ah, that's nice, Nat. I'm glad you guys do. But how the fuck is that relevant?" He asked getting his bearings back. His eyes went back to Clint, "Stop that. Like I get it, you like knives."

Clint didn't reply he just stayed silent and twirled his knife while looking a Tony.

"Who was on the phone, Tony?" Natasha asked again her hand cupping Tony's neck.

Tony swallowed but looked her straight in the eyes, "None of your business." He said firmly.

He was so focused on making eye contact while glancing at Clint out the corner of his eye that the punch to the gut came as a surprise. He doubled over holding his stomach, "Bitch." He wheezed out.

Natasha just stood in front of him looking unimpressed, "I've been called worse in more languages."

Tony stood up as straight as best he could, "What the fuck was that for?" he spat out. Fuck, if he was going to get punched by she-hulk there had better be good ass reason. Because that shit hurt.

Natasha repeated as though Tony hadn't spoke, "Who was on the phone, Tony?"

Now Tony was starting to get a little mad. Blaine was none of their business and when he decides to tell the team about him he'll do it when he's good and ready. He still had no clue why they even wanted to know who he was talking to.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" He asked, "You've never cared who I've spoken to before?" He was both confused and annoyed.

"I cared when it sounds like you're cheating on Pepper with whoever this 'B' person is." Natasha said ignoring the way he looked at her like she had grown a second head. "You sound rather comfortable with them enough so for declarations of love." She leaned close to him, "So, Stark, I'll ask again. Who was on the phone?"

Okay.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

They thought he was on the phone with a mistress? Or whatever side person. They thought Tony was cheating on Pepper with a mystery person on the phone. That mystery person just so happens to be his kid who he can tell him he loves him whenever he goddamn wanted to.

Tony was getting angry.They thought he was cheating on Pepper. This is why he didn't tell them about Blaine, they assume things like this about him.

He stood up straight with his arms falling to his sides tense, "I am not cheating on Pepper." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Natasha really looked like she didn't believe a word of what he said. "Who was on the phone? Why can't you answer me that?"

"Because it's really none of your business." He said harshly.

"Why are you seemingly cheating on Pepper, Tony?" She asked eyeing him with no emotion on her face.

Now Tony was about to lose his shit in a very angry way.He didn't notice Pepper walk into the room but the other two did choosing to focus on what Tony would say.

He all but shouted at them, "I'm no cheating on Pepper! I love her, you crazy bitch."

Pepper froze where she was in the door way going wide eyed when Natasha punched Tony in the stomach not knowing that was the second time. She blinked. Once. Twice.

"Did I miss something?" She asked wondering if it was even safe to go near Tony.

Tony slide down to the floor into sitting position and looked up at Pepper. When he spoke it was in a pained voice, "They heard me on the phone with B saying I love you. Now they think I'm cheating on you." He shook his head while still holding his stomach, "This is what I was worried about." He told her referring to their conversation the other night.

Pepper sighed sadly before making her way to him and helping him up. She turned to Natasha and Clint, "He's not cheating on me. I know who B is. They're someone close to both Tony and I. Someone we love and care deeply for."

Natasha and Clint shared a look, "Really?" Clint asked speaking for the first time.

Pepper nodded, "Yes, and if you're lucky we'll let you meet him over the summer."Clint looked confused, "Him?"

Tony nodded still angry and hurt from getting punched, "Yeah, asshole."

Natasha just raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony, "Well, we know Tony's not gay. So," She turned around and walked toward her unfinished food. "I'm just going to finish eating."

Clint just looked at Tony with odd expression before shrugging, "Ah, okay." He headed back to his food, "Sorry."

Tony looked to Pepper, "Sick Fury on them or something." He flailed and arm in the direction on Clint and Natasha.

Pepper shook her head and grabbed his arm, "Come on, it was a misunderstanding." She said tugging him out of the room, "Let's go lay down before you puke from being punched."

Tony followed with his nose scrunched up, "I hate this team."

He grumbled.

* * *

In his dorm at Dalton a chestnut haired boy sat on his bed talking to his dad.

 

"I thought the classes were supposed to be harder at that fancy school, kid." His dad's voice came through the phone.

 

 

Kurt sighed and leaned back on his pillows already out of his uniform and in a pair of shorts and his Cheerio's sweater."They are for a lot of people." He picked at the hem of his sweater. "They're just not to me."

 

 

Burt rubbed his head, "Did you even have to study?" he asked not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

 

 

Kurt chewed his lip before answering, "Not really, no.""Kid-""They gave us study guides, dad! All I did was read them over and I already knew the answers. There wasn't a need to study anything." He said quickly, "At least here they taught in class everything they put in exams. It's hard not know what the answers are. The curriculum itself is still way better than McKinley's." he said trying to defend himself and the school.

 

 

"Woah, buddy." Burt spoke realizing how defensive his kid was being. "That's all good to hear, I just don't want you getting bored with school. I know you like learning and all, and I know you're smart. But smart people can get bored of school too."

 

 

"I'm not bored with school." Kurt said relaxing, "I'm learning better here, and I'm not afraid to be smart here and be looked at weird for it."

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with being smart kid. Your mom was the smartest person I ever met." Burt said in his softer gruff voice. "You got her brains, bud."

 

 

Kurt smiled and hugged one of his pillows to his chest, "You can't give her all the credit, dad."

 

 

"I'm not book smart, kid."

 

"You are. You do the accounting booking for the shop yourself and run the shop yourself." Kurt said proudly, "You even taught Finn how to change the oil on a car without hurting himself. You could probably teach a class on how to be a great dad. You're all kinds of smart."

 

Burt smiled to himself from his office at the shop, "How could I forget the different kinds of smart?"

 

Kurt huffed, "I have no clue." He thought for a moment, "Now if only we could figure out what kind of smart Finn is."

 

 

"Ay, be nice about your brother." Burt said firmly. "And he's good at reading people. He has a good judge of character."

 

"You're right. I totally thought he was an empathy at first."

 

 

Burt snorted, "You and me both, bud. But he's not, he's just smart when it comes to knowing who to trust and who needs a damn hug."

 

Kurt laughed, "I miss his hugs. He's like a giant teddy bear."

 

 

"Yeah." Burt agreed. "A teddy bear that can walk through walls."

 

 

"Phasing is cool, dad." Kurt said, "And it was something he was able to learn to control without needing to go away to that school for gifted youngsters or whatever." Feeling defensive of his brother.

 

 

"I didn't say it wasn't." Burt thought for a moment. "Wouldn't have been able to talk him into going to that place anyhow. They don't have a competitive football team."

 

Kurt nodded even though Burt couldn't see him, "Yeah, sounds about right." He looked at the photo on his bedside table of the four them; Burt, Carole, Finn and him. "At least he didn't freak out too much when we told him what I can do, or at least what we decided to say was all I can do. And you gave Carole a pep talk beforehand so she had a heads up."

 

 

"Kid, you saying Finn walking into a wall without remembering to phase is not freaking out too much?" Burt asked, "Just imagine if he knew everything. Which he will eventually, because families don't keep secrets, kiddo."

 

 

"Hey, as soon as he regained consciousness he just looked at me with that really odd expression he gets before hugging me saying he knows I would never hurt him or his mom." Kurt said defensively, "That means he wasn't freaking out, and the walking into the wall was just a knee jerk reaction. I know, I'll tell him eventually…before graduation."

 

 

Burt nodded before laughing, "One hell of knee jerk reaction. It took me a week to repair the wall."

 

"I offered to help!""You were busy getting ready for one of your competitions, the both of you were." Burt reminded him.

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes just appreciating the others company even if it was through the phone.

 

 

"Ya still havin' those dreams?" His dad's voice in the silence making him jump.

 

 

Kurt rubbed his chest with his free hand, "Yeah." He looks over to the art book resting on his desk, "Just adding them to that new book I got."

 

 

"You know you can talk to me about 'em whenever you want, right?" He could hear the concern in his dad's voice.

 

Kurt swallowed but his mouth was a little dry, "I know. They're not nightmares though. They don't scare me, you know?"

 

 

"Just making sure, kiddo."

 

"I know, dad." He drew his eyes away from the desk up to the ceiling. "You can take a look at the book when I get home if you want."

 

 

"Maybe. Some of those drawings give me the shivers though." He could almost see the odd face he knew his dad was making.

 

"But some of them are actually really beautiful." He pointed out. "I wish some of those places were real and I could visit them."

 

 

"I know." His dad paused, "Why don't I check 'em out when you get home and we can frame our favorite one on the wall?"

 

 

Kurt smiled, they hung a lot of his nicer pieces around the house. Nicer meaning not creepy. He actually had really good drawing skills that came naturally. "That would be great, dad."

 

 

"Alright. How's Blaine doing with his exams?" Burt smiled, "Does he at least have to study to do well?"

 

Kurt laughed, "I wish I could throw my pillow at you. But yes, he studied. Kinda, just a little bit. He's smart you know that."

 

 

"No need for violence, kiddo." Burt humored him. "Ah, maybe that school just attracts all the smart kids."

 

 

"Maybe." Kurt nodded, "I don't think anyone here fails…anything." He paused. "Ever."

 

Burt was quite just thinking about that, "Yeah, I'm kinda not surprised by that."

 

 

"You shouldn't be." Kurt agreed.

 

 

"So," Burt started, "Just checking in. But have you told Blaine anything about what you could do? Or that you could do things?" He asked wanting to know if his son gave away his secrets to the boyfriend he's apparently in love with.

 

 

Kurt let out a long sigh, "No, dad. Not yet." He picked at his hem again. "I'll tell him when I'm ready, but that won't be too soon. At least I don't think it will be."

 

 

"Alright. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt. Getting your feelings hurt can be worse than breakin' an arm sometimes."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, "I know, dad. I just," he took a breath. "I love him and I think- my heart says I can trust him. I just want to be completely sure first."

 

 

Burt rubbed his face, "Just don't rush anything."

 

 

"I won't." Kurt promised.

 

"Good." Burt nodded, "You're a smart boy, but you're still just a boy. Everything can always just a bit longer."

 

 

"Daaaad." Kurt whined. "I'm sixteen. I can rebuild a car from scratch! I'm a man." He pouted.

 

 

Burt laughed, "You're still a kid who throws tantrums when you can't stay out late at the mall."

 

 

 

"The mall is important, dad."

 

 

"Of course." Burt grinned, "But not as important as your curfew."

 

 

"So mean." Kurt replied.

 

"I must be the meanest dad ever, huh?" Burt humored.

 

 

Kurt had a little smile, "Yes, I don't know where you learned to be so mean."

 

 

Burt sighed, "Obviously letting you go the mall is mean. I shouldn't let you do that anymore." He said in a serious voice.

 

 

"What!" Kurt yelled making Burt pull the phone from his ear. "Daddy!"

 

 

Burt laughed, "I was only kiddin', kiddo. Like I could keep you from the mall. Carole would let you go behind my back."

 

 

Kurt smiled again, "Of course she would! She's the best step-mom ever."

 

 

"Glad you think so, bud."

 

 

Kurt snuggled back down onto his bed, "I think mama would've liked her." He said softly but honestly.

 

 

Burt's eyes got a little misty, "Yeah, bud." He cleared his throat. "She would've liked both Carole and Finn."

 

 

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, she'd be happy. We did good, daddy."

 

 

"That we did, kid. She'd be very happy." Burt said wiping his eyes.

 

 

Burt looked at the clock, "I have to close up shop, kid." He said apologetically.

 

 

Kurt nodded again, "Okay, dad. Love you."

 

 

"Love you too, baby boy." Burt said before hanging up. He had a great kid, then he thought of Finn. He smiled, he had two great kids.

 

 

Kurt let his phone fall on his pillow and took over the entire bed like a human starfish and just relaxed. His life was good, especially since he left McKinley. Not all his friends understood but enough did. His brother supported him.

 

 

Plus he had Blaine here. He smiled at the thought of his adorable boyfriend. He also had the Warblers. Somehow along the way he and Jeff became really close friends. He just hides from the other boy when he starts eating candy. But together they drive Wes insane which is their favorite past time.

 

 

His phone beeped from a text so he grabbed it and checked. It was Blaine. I have snacks! Come cuddle with me in the third floor lounge, pleeease. (: xoxo

 

 

Kurt smiled and put on his slippers sending a text as he left his room.

 

On my way. Don't eat all the red vines! :P xo


	4. Pouting and Bro Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or Glee related.  
> Sorry, its been a while. But hey, better late than never. Right?   
> Enjoy and leave a comment, yeah?  
> Comments are like virtual high-fives.   
> Blaine and Kurt's final day together before leaving for the summer. Followed by what Kurt's first weekend is like back home. Cheers!

“I’ll convince him to either let me come visit you or for you to come visit me.” Blaine said pacing Kurt’s room before stopping with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Wait, I’ll talk to my mom first.” He nodded to himself, “That’ll work. Have her on my side before I even try to convince my dad.”  He said and started pacing again.

It was the boys last day at Dalton Kurt was heading off on his drive home in the morning while Blaine would be taking of the private jet Tony sent for him also heading out in the morning. Kurt just didn’t quite know it was a private jet.

Kurt would be learning quite a lot about Blaine’s family by the end of the summer if the curly haired boy has his way. The secret keeping was getting too much to him. You can’t keep secrets from someone you love.

Blaine bit his lip ignoring Kurt’s amused face, “It’ll work. Mama already loves you from how much I talk about you.” He stopped pacing and faced Kurt while blush crept its way up his face. “N-not that I tell her everything about you. Or talk about you too much. S-she asks about you and it’s hard not to talk about you. You’re, you. You’re perfect and-“

Kurt watched Blaine as he tried to cover up his admission that he thought was embarrassing, but Kurt actually thought it was adorable that Blaine spent time talking about him to his mom.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked over to the rambling curly haired boy. Kurt covered Blaine’s mouth to stop the boy’s freak out.

“Ssh, sweetie.” Kurt said fondly his eyes still sparkling with amusement, “I’m glad you’re comfortable about our relationship that you can freely talk to your mom about me.” He reached up his free hand and brushed a gel free curl off of the shorter boy’s forehead. “I gush about you to Carole all the time. That’s want moms are for they listen to you talk about boyfriends while dads tease and embarrass you.” He said with a small laugh at the end.

Blaine relaxed and grabbed Kurt’s hand that was still covering his mouth and kissed the palm gently. “You’re right.” He sighed and laced his fingers together with Kurt’s. “I’m still just afraid that I’m going to scare you away with by doing something stupid.”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulling him into his chest, he felt the boy relax against him. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but you’re stuck with me until…well, if we ever decide to break up which I don’t really see happening. Unless you find something about me you don’t like, I think you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time.”

Blaine shook his head and put his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, “No breaking up.” He spoke firmly into Kurt’s shirt. “Mine.” He mumbled petulantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend, “Then I guess you are stuck with me, so get used to it.” He moved his right hand up and started running it through Blaine’s soft curls.

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine tilted his head up and kissed the taller boys jaw, “Being stuck with you could never be bad.”

“You, cheeseball.” Kurt told Blaine and dropped a kiss on the boys head.

Blaine smiled into Kurt’s neck, “The cheesiest. It’s a good thing you like cheese.”

“That’s a different kind of cheese, Blaine.” Kurt argued.

Blinking puppy eyes to his boyfriend, “You don’t like my kind of cheese?” Blaine asked sadly.

Kurt sighed heavily and tried to look away, because really? What did Blaine think? That those eyes could get him anything? He bit his lip and started at his suitcase that was leaning against his closet door trying to ignore his boyfriend’s attempt at looking offended.

“Kurtie?”

Was there anything he forgot to pack? No, that would be surprising.

“Kurtieee.”

Kurt focused on the lovely view of the Dalton flower garden from outside his window.

“Baby?”

He should stop and pick Carole up some flowers on his way home tomorrow morning. She’d like that.

“My love?”

Kurt closed his eyes tight. He could hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice. He lasted this long, so he must be building some sort of resistance. Right?

“My love…” the voice was very quiet almost timid.

Wrong. Zero resistance apparently.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked to a shiny eyed Blaine that had a pout firmly in place complete with a little wobble.

“Cheezus, Blaine.” Kurt sighed in defeat, “Yes, I love your romantic and odd cheesiness.”

Blaine beamed up at Kurt, “Yeah?”

Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine pouted again, “Than where’s my kiss?”

Kurt sighed like he was being forced into doing something he didn’t want to do but there was an amused light in his eyes. He tilted his head down and caught Blaine’s lips in a soft kiss. He could feel Blaine smiling against his mouth and he smiled back.

He could definitely be happy being stuck doing this for the rest of his life.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine but gave the boy a quick peck before leaning their heads together.

“We’ll find a way to spend physical time together over summer, sweetie.” Kurt told his boyfriend while looking into his eyes, “No matter what though I’ll be a phone call away and I’ll answer your texts as promptly as possible.”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s nose and nodded, “I Know. I’ll convince my dad to let you come over though. He’ll have to say yes now that I think about it. He’s been whining about wanting to get to know you for months.” He laughed. “The suspense should be killing him by the time I ask that he won’t resist saying yes. He’s really embarrassing though.”

Kurt laughed, “See, it won’t be bad. I mean I’ll totally have to make a good impression on the man, but that’s for me to worry about not you.” He led them over to the bed to sit down. “He can’t be any more embarrassing than my dad though, B.”

“Oh yes he can be.” Blaine argued. “You have no idea.”

Kurt’s face went serious as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes. “Pamphlets, Blaine, pamphlets. Never forget the pamphlets.” He turned and looked away at nothing as though he were truly traumatized. He kind of was.

Blaine laughed out loud, and only calmed a little at the glare he received from the chestnut haired teen. He threw his hands up in surrender. “Sorry. Sorry! It’s funny though.” He pat Kurt’s thigh. “My dad was worse though. He used diagrams, charts, and animations.”

He faced Kurt completely and put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “Animations that he created. I couldn’t figure out if I should laugh at the hilarity or cry at the embarrassment. I’m sure I did a mixture of the two.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched upward, “You’re joking?” he asked.

With a shake of the head as a negative from the shorter teen Kurt bit his lip very hard to keep from laughing.

Blaine sighed and dropped his hands from Kurt’s shoulders. “Just laugh. I laughed at your pamphlets.” He told Kurt.

Said boy fell back on the bed and curled in on himself and laughed a full laugh that had his boyfriend smiling.

It never secede to amaze Blaine how beautiful Kurt was when he laughed or smiled. He’s just glad to be the one to cause the reaction. When he noticed Kurt calming down from his laughter he laid down next to him and poked him I the ribs. “I think we’re at least even or mine might be worse.”

Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes of any tears that made their way out, “Yeah totally even. I can’t wait to meet him now.” He said honestly.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, “No teaming up with him against me.” He said firmly.

With a smirk Kurt snuggled closer, “I can’t make such promises.”

“Kurt.”

“It’ll be our form of bonding over a mutual enjoyment.”

“No, that’s bonding over a mutual form of evil.”

Kurt pat Blaine’s shoulder. “Ssh. It’ll be fun.”

“Not for me.” Blaine pouted.

“Aww.” Kurt cooed, he leaned forward and pecked the other boy’s pouted lips. “Just be glad if your dad and I actually get along.”

“You will.” Blaine promised. “You’re both smart and witty. You’ll like each other I’m sure.”

Kurt wasn’t sure Blaine’s dad would really like him if he knew what Kurt could do or about his genealogy. But that was something for him to worry about another day for now he smiled and nodded to his boyfriend.

“Do you want to cuddle and watch Harry Potter?” He asked.

Blaine beamed and hopped off the bed to set up the movie and TV before settling back down with Kurt. “I’m going to miss this.” He whispered into Kurt’s hair with his arms wrapped around the boy.

Kurt nodded and cuddled closer. “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day after the boys said their farewells and exchanged plenty of hugs and kisses found Kurt pulling into his driveway at home in Lima.

He got out of his Navigator and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, before he could make it the front door he was being lifted in the air by a very tall and strong teen.

“Dude! I missed you!” Yelled Finn spinning around with his brother in his arms. “But now you’re home and we can hang out all summer.”

Being caught off guard Kurt quickly calmed himself realizing it was only Finn that had rushed him. He smiled and did his best to hug the tall teen back while his arms were basically pinned to his sides. It’s not like he wasn’t technically stronger than Finn but no one needed to know that. “I missed you too, Finn.”

Finn beamed but still kept from putting the other boy back down.

“Finn, put your brother down. He hasn’t even made it into the house yet, and your mom and I want a chance to hug him too.” The voice coming from Burt where he stood on the porch with an amused looking Carole by his side.

Finn pouted. “B-but, I missed him.” He said petulantly but obeyed and put his brother down.

Carole walked over to the boys and handed Kurt’s suitcase to Finn before pulling Kurt into a motherly hug. “So good to have you home for more than a weekend, honey. We all missed you.”

Her voice was so honest that Kurt couldn’t help but embrace her back tighter. “I’m glad to be home.” He propped his head on her shoulder. “I miss you guys too.”

Carole pulled back from the hug with a smile, she gave his side’s one last squeeze before letting go. “You’re so thin, sweetie. You have to eat more to keep up with puberty. You’re a growing boy.” She clicked her tongue, “I’m going to go start on dinner and you’ll eat everything I put on your plate.” she said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but closed seeing the look in his step-mom’s eyes. You can’t stop a mom from mothering her kids. He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” His stomach choose that moment to growl. With blush on his cheeks he turned away and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Carole raised an eyebrow at the boy but smiled. “I’ll go make you a snack, sweetie. You had a long drive.”

He turned and smiled to the lady. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Carole patted his cheek with her hand softly before turning and going into the house.

Finn followed caring Kurt’s suitcase with him, “Mom, will you make me a snack too?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, baby.”

Kurt and Burt could hear the yell of triumph from inside the house and shared a small laugh. Kurt walked up to the porch and looked at his dad.

“I’m home.” He said.

Burt nodded and opened his arms. Kurt didn’t need to be told anything and all but threw himself at his father. This was one of the only things he hated about Dalton, he couldn’t hug his dad every day or any of his family.

They broke apart and Burt smiled at his boy, “Come on. Let’s get some food in ya.” He led Kurt back into the house.

They walked into the kitchen where Carole was preparing food. She looked up when they came in, “Go ahead and change into your house clothes. It’ll be a minute before I’m done with the fruit salad.” He instructed Kurt who nodded and took off in the direction of the basement.

When he got down stairs he found a confused looking Finn standing at his bed with his suitcase open on it.

“Finn?” He questioned as he got closer.

“Huh?” Finn jumped and turned around facing the boy that had managed to sneak up on him.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, “What are you doing?”

“Ah.” Finn gave an odd expression before it cleared. “Oh! I was going to put your clothes away for you but I didn’t want to mess them up.” He admitted.

Kurt smiled at his brother, “Thanks, Finn. I’ll worry about that later.” He walked over the suitcase and pulled out a pair of Dalton shorts and a plain white v-neck. “I’m just putting on some comfy clothes. It’s not like we’re going anywhere today.” He started changing knowing his brother wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

Finn nodded, “Oh, I should too.” He went to his side of the room and opened his drawers and grabbing some clothes.

Kurt laughed as he finished changing, “I’ll be upstairs. Don’t take too long!” he hollered and he made his way back to the kitchen.

When he got there he went to the table and sat at one of the seats that had food placed in front of it.

Carole was washing dishes, “Go ahead and start eating before Finn comes up here and tries to eat both your food.” She laughed.

Kurt didn’t need to be told twice as he made his way through his sandwich first.

“Finn, foods ready!” Carole yelled in the direction of the basement.

Heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs before Finn phased through the kitchen wall to the table. He sat down in front his food and started eating.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. He missed this.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Finn asked remembering to chew and swallow before talking.

Kurt nodded, “Sure. What movie?”

Finn thought for a moment. “Umm. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World?”  

“Sounds good.” Kurt actually really liked the movie, but he was really glad Blaine didn’t have seven evil exes that he had to battle.

“Sweet.” Finn beamed and quickly finished his food and dragging Kurt with him to the living room. Leaving behind an amused Carole.

Finn stuck the DVD into the player before settling on the couch and reclining his end. He looked to Kurt and made grabby hands, “Kurtieee.” He whined.

“Really?” Kurt asked fake exasperated.

Finn just pouted and kept making grabby hands. Kurt started thinking that he just might have a weakness for those closest to him pouting. Because he simply rolled his eyes fondly before making his way over to Finn and settling into the bigger teens side. He reached over and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them.

Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt and sighed, “Bro cuddles are one of the best types of cuddles, dude.”

Kurt snorted but nodded. “Does Noah cuddle you?”

Finn shook his head as he pressed play on the remote. “No, but he’s my bro but not my brother. It’s different ‘cause me and you are family. Family cuddles are the best.”

“Ah.” Kurt nodded against Finn’s shoulder. “Makes sense.” It kind of did in certain way.

“Good. Now ssh. It’s playing.”

Kurt rolled his eyes again but turned and focused on the movie. He made it up until Scott beat Lucas Lee, the second evil ex before falling asleep.

It took Finn a good ten minutes to realize Kurt was asleep. He just smiled and hugged his brother closer before his eyes started to droop too.

Unknown to the boys their parents had come into the living room to check on them just to find the two boys asleep. One parent went to grab her camera while the other used his phone to take a picture of the sleeping boys.

“Aww. They’re too cute.” Whispered Carole as she took a picture on her camera. “I’m sending copies of this to all their grandparents.”

Burt laughed and dragged his wife out of the room after he had turned off the TV. They wouldn’t wake the boys till dinner was ready.

 

 

The next day Burt brought the boys with him to the shop. It was the weekend so no one else was working. He thought it would be a great time for some father sons bonding. That and to keep the boys from driving Carole crazy with their loud video games all day.

“What are we working on, dad?” Kurt asked after they all changed into their coveralls.

Burt readjusted his cap. “Well, I thought we could teach Finn how to switch out the carburetor on that ’76 Firebird.” He gestured towards the orange muscle car. “Sound good?” he asked looking at both boys.

Both nodded, Finn looking more than a little excited.

“Alright come on boys, time to get oil under those nails.”

Finn and Kurt shared a look and shrugged. “That’s why invented soap for mechanics.” Kurt told the taller boy before following his dad over to that car and getting to work helping explain things to Finn.

“-just half a turn more and you’re done.” Burt instructed Finn as he finished up putting in the new carburetor.

Finn bit his lip in concentration and did as he was told. When he was done he stood up and looked expectantly to Burt who motioned for Kurt to start the car. After hearing it run for a minute he had Kurt turn it off and turned back to Finn who wasn’t sure if it turned out right or not.

Burt grinned, “Good job, son.” He told the boy who seemed to freeze for a moment.

Finn launched himself at Burt and hugged him, “Thanks, dad.” He said in his excitement.

Burt didn’t think twice about hugging his step-son, no- his second son back, while Kurt watched smiling.

After a moment Finn pulled back and stepped away and looked back and forth between Burt and Kurt. “S-sorry. I just- I didn’t mean...” He stuttered out thinking that he wasn’t allowed or supposed to call the man dad causing the other two to get concerned.

“Whoa, whoa, buddy.” Burt said trying to calm the teen down. “What’s wrong?”

Finn looked down, “I don’t know if I’m allowed to call you dad. You’re Kurt’s dad, and he’s your son. But you’re still the closest thing I’ll ever have to a real dad.” He said just above a whisper.

Burt and Kurt shared a look, but it was Kurt that stepped forward and smacked Finn on the arm to get his attention. “Ow.” Finn yelped and looked to Kurt.

“Am I your brother?” Kurt asked.

Finn nodded.

“Do I treat you like a brother?”

Another nod.

“Does dad treat you like a son?”

The nod repeated.

“Then you’re his son.”

Finn looked a little confused but looked to Burt who nodded to him. “Oh…” Finn smiled. “So you’re my dad too.”

Burt smiled, “Of course, buddy.”

“Awesome!” Finn yelled and hugged Kurt since he was closest before letting go and hugging Burt again.

Burt laughed and pat the boy on the back. “You can call me dad whenever you want, kid. Don’t you think it bothers me ‘cause it won’t.”

Finn pulled back and nodded, “Okay.” He looked around. “Now what do we fix?” he asked excitedly.

“Let’s work on the van over there.” Burt pointed. “The mom needs it to haul around her four kids.”

Finn nodded and headed in the direction of the van but tripped over a wrench on the ground. He caught himself on a bar before falling but accidentally grabbed the pulley release from an engine lift. He heard a quick ‘swoosh’ and ducked down.

“Finn?” Burt called his voice heavy with concern and shock. He tried to tug the boy away from where he was.

Finn looked to Burt then looked up seeing a 400lb. engine frozen in motion way to close to his head. His heart dropped to his stomach, because yeah that hunk of metal could have landed on his head.

“Finn.” Burt called again this time the boy followed and moved towards Burt before being helped into a standing position.

They watched as the engine re-lifted itself and the metal chain pulley secured itself back in place. They heard a deep breath being released to their left and turned to face a pale faced Kurt.

“I almost didn’t see it happen.” Kurt said in a scared voice. “I could’ve missed it. I was closing the hood on the Firebird. I could’ve missed it.”

Finn sucked in a ragged breath before walking to the pale teen and hugging him. “Thanks, Kurt. Thanks for not missing it.” He whispered into the chestnut hair.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt mumbled into Finn’s shirt. “I should’ve been quicker. It shouldn’t have gotten that close to you.”

Finn shook his head, “You couldn’t have known I was going to be that clumsy. Thanks for saving me.”

Finn felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and pulled away from Kurt to face a concerned Burt. “You okay, kid?”

Finn nodded and swallowed thickly. “Yeah. Just, I feel all queasy now.”

“I don’t blame ya, kid.” Burt nodded, he walked over and picked up the wrench that Finn had tripped over and turned it around finding the engraved name. “Eddie.” He growled out. “He knows to put his tools away.” He turned toward the boys, “I have to go make a phone call, you two just relax.” Stopping in front of Kurt he pat the boy’s shoulder. “You did good, son.” He went to his office and closed the door.

The two teens lasted about ten seconds before plopping down on the floor and sitting.

“Thanks again, Kurt.”

Kurt shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Yes I do.” Finn insisted. “That engine could’ve killed me, man. If it weren’t for you and your powers I would’ve been a goner.”

There was silence that followed because neither boy liked the thought of what could have been.

“Why didn’t you phase?” Kurt asked after a while.

Finn shrugged, “I didn’t actually know what was happening. I just froze and ducked.” He said looking down and poking at his work boots.

Kurt nodded, “Well, at least we’re all fine. Dads probably chewing out Eddie over the phone right now.”

Finn just nodded.

“I bet I can talk dad into taking us for ice cream on our way home.” Kurt said trying to cheer his brother up.

Finn gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thanks.”

Kurt sighed knowing Finn was thanking him for more than just the ice cream. He stood up and offered his hand to the other boy and helping him up. “Come on, help me start on that van dad wanted us to work on.” 

As they worked on the van Kurt couldn’t help but thank whatever deity sought to give him the same power as magneto even though most would see it as evil because it helped him protect his brother.  


	5. Of Fallen Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.  
> Blaine's arrival home.  
> Comment please. It encourages me to continue writing this story.

Blaine was on the jet to take him home to New York, listening to music. Awesome part about a private jet? He was in control of the sound system in the lounge. He had a Pink song blasting while he played White Noise Online on the Xbox in the Jet.

“Jeff? Where are you?” Blaine yelled into his mic.

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Came Jeff’s frantic voice into his ear. “Where the fuck are _you_!?” The boy questioned back.

Blaine made his character go in a circle, “Near the train station. There’s a green glowing rock on the opposite side.” He told the blonde teen.

“The green-oh! Okay. On my way.” Jeff replied before shrieking loudly. “It’s got me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yelled as his character died.

Blaine laughed loudly at his friend before he saw the blinking light on the wall telling him the pilot was about to speak. He muted his mic and TV.

“Please, prepare for the landing, Mr. Stark. We are about to touch down.” The voice informed him.

It was always strange to be called by his real last name rather than the one his dad made him use for school and in public.

“Thanks, Jon!” Blaine yelled and hopped into his seat and buckling up.

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Enjoy your summer vacation.” Jon’s replied back before cutting off the intercom.

Blaine turned his mic back on. “I got to go, Jeff. I’ll text you when I can get online again.”

“You better man. I want to beat this game.” The boy said firmly. “See ya!”

“Bye, Jeff.” Blaine turned off the TV and console with a remote.

He was basically bouncing in his seat as he watched out the window as the jet finally touched down. This was it. He was finally home for vacation.

The jet rolled slowly before coming to a stop. Blaine unbuckled and jumped out of his seat; running towards the already opened door and continued running down the steps. He stopped at the bottom before looking around to see who was picking him up. He beamed when he saw Pepper waiting twenty yards away smiling at him.  He took off running in her direction.

Pepper had waited anxiously for the jet to land, leaning against the private car on the runway. She smiled when she saw the dark haired teen get out of the parked jet and opened her arms as he took off towards her.

“Mama Pep!” Yelled an excited Blaine as he nearly tackled Ms. Potts to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist, “Mama.” He repeated.

Pepper managed to keep balance and keep the two of them up right as she returned the hug. “So good to have you back, Curly.” She could feel a sting in her eyes but kept back the tears. Pep leaned down and dropped a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “My little boy.” She murmured as she tightened her arms around him.

“’m not a little boy.” Blaine mumbled into her shoulder.

“Shh.” Pep cooed. “Yes, you are. Don’t argue with me.”

They broke away from hugging and Blaine just looked up at Pepper with a pout. “Aww.” She said and gave the boy another kiss on the forehead.

“Come on.” She said backing away, “Your dad is waiting for us.” Pepper watched as the boy’s pout was replaced with a bright smile.

“Let’s go, mama Pep!” Blaine yelled dragging a laughing Pepper into the car behind them.

 

* * *

 

CRASH. 

“What the fuck?! Were your motor skills destroyed while you were frozen for seventy years or were you always as uncoordinated as a new born giraffe?” Tony yelled at stunned Steve, “That was important!” he motions to the now upturned box laying on the floor that held a once whole cake.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, “Sorry.” He said sheepishly reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s just a cake. You can get another one no problem, Tony.”

Tony walked up to Steve with narrowed eyes and poked him in the chest. “That was not just some cake, Rodgers.”

Steve looked between the cake and Tony, “Ah. But you can still get another one. Right?”

With a frustrated sigh Tony backed away and looked at the remains of the cake he got for Blaine as a welcome home treat. It was the boy’s favorite kind and everything. Pepper had gone to get Blaine just so Tony had time to pick up the cake and get it ready at the house.

“No, Steve. I can’t get another one, not with this time frame. I needed that one,” He points angrily to the cake. “Right now.”

“It’s just a ca-“

Steve was interrupt by an angry Tony.

“It’s not just a cake, you melted popsicle!” Shouted Tony. “JARVIS, send up the new Iron Man suite so I can test it on Cap.” He told the AI in a more calm voice.

“Right away, Sir.” Answered JARVIS.

Tony smirked as Steve paled.

Two minutes later found Iron Man sitting on Steve’s back on the floor. He had Steve’s arms pinned behind him as well so the man could do nothing but flail his legs as Tony kept randomly punch his kidneys with his free hand.

“Tony, that actually hurts!” Yelled Steve.

Tony retracted his mask, “Good. I hoped it would.” He said with his smirk still in place.

“Ow!” Hollered Steve loud enough for the rest of the team to walk into the kitchen to see what was going on.

“What the hell are you doing, Stark?” Questioned Director Fury who look not in the least impressed by the situation before him.

“He dropped,” _Punch_ “My cake.” Tony points the cake five feet away from where he was still on the floor.

“I do not understand.” Started Thor with that confused look he get when he doesn’t understand humans. “Can another not be made?” He asked.

“No.” Tony sighed frustrated. “I needed it now, thunder god.”

 _Punch._ “Ow! You’re punching harder!”

“So?” Shrugged Tony.

“Quit it, Stark. Just get off of him.” Ordered Fury, he was getting more impatient as the situation continued.

“No.” _Punch._

It was like he babysat the team of adults. “Stark, don’t make me-“

“Dad?” Came a confused voice from the other entrance to the kitchen.

The team looked up in unison to a boy standing next to Pepper, both looking confused about whatever was going on between Tony and Steve. All thinking things of the same thing, ‘Why is there a kid here?’ and ‘Who did he call dad?’ this was going to be interesting.

Tony sat stunned because he really should have kept an eye on the clock. He shook his head and jumped up having the Iron Man suite retract from his body.

He took a step towards Blaine and opened his arms, “B.” he said with a soft smile completely forgetting about being mad at Captain America for dropping his cake.

Blaine blinked confusedly before grinning and running to his dad and hugging him. “Hey, dad.” He said into the man’s shoulder. He let out a content sigh as he felt his dad wrap his arms around him.

“Hey, baby B.” Said Tony closing his eyes.

“’m not a baby.” Mumbled Blaine.

Tony shook his head in disagreement. “Nope. You’ll always be my baby boy.”

“Daaad.” Whined the teen half-heartedly.

Tony just grinned, “Good to have you home, B. We missed you.”

Blaine sighed softly. “I’m happy to be home, dad. I missed you too.”

“I love you, baby B.” Tony said quietly but confidently while trying to ignore how his eyes were watering.

Blaine hugged his dad tighter. “I know. I love you too, dad.”

A cough reminded the two that they weren’t alone. Both broke away from the hug and looked around at the confused and stunned faces, except Pepper’s hers was a fond smile. The cough came from Fury but the one who spoke was Steve who was no longer laying on the floor but sitting on it with a way too confused face.

“You have a kid?” Asked Captain.

Tony huffed, but threw his left arm over Blaine’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Yes, I do.” He said with a smile.

“Why do you have a kid?” Came from Clint who was standing next to Natasha.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You see, sometimes two people get together and decide to have an intimate physical relationship with each other and they end up creating a third person called a baby.” He said in a bored voice. Because really? He has a kid and that’s really none of their business.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “So he came as a result of your lifestyle, playboy?” her look was radiating negative judgment onto Tony.

“I’m not a playboy.” Argued Tony. Do they really need to behave like this in front of his son? One thing is to give him crap about having a kid, it’s another to do it in front of his kid and make it seem like Blaine was some mistake.

Natasha gave him a blank expression, “Tony, you can barely take care of yourself.” She motioned towards Blaine, but kept her eyes on Tony. “I’m kind of impressed the boy made it this long.”

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Surprisingly the voice belonged to Blaine.

Natasha turned her focus to the boy and looked at him expectantly. “I only call it as I see it, kid.”

Blaine just looked her unwavering in the eyes assessing her. This was his first time meeting The Avengers but he knew the one in front of him was Black Widow. So, yes, normally he’d probably be scared to stand up to her, but right now the charming teen didn’t really care. Because yeah, his dad is part of The Avengers team and so is his mom kind of, but they had their own team too. Him, his dad, and his mom. The Starks defend and protect each other.

He kept his eyes locked on hers studying her. Blaine nodded his head and spoke to his dad without looking away from Natasha. “Hey, dad. Can you schedule her an appointment with an eye specialist? I thought she had better deductive reasoning skills than this but apparently not.”

Tony snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing ‘cause Nat totally just pissed Blaine off.

Blaine blinked and furrowed his brows angrily. “You obviously know nothing about my father or the fact that him and my mom have been together in a committed relationship for over a decade. He’s a great dad who puts me first because I’m his son and loves me not matter what. You seem to think my father is incompetent, yet here I stand, I’m sixteen and have been raised by my dad. If you were right, I’d be in an orphanage somewhere or dead. But you’re not right. Don’t make negative assumptions of my dad or I’ll get that watch of yours,” He glanced down to said watch on Nat’s wrist. “And make it so that it electrocutes you whenever you say ‘Stark’ and you won’t be able to take it off without my help.”    

Tony fought the urge to fist pump in the air but had a proud expression on his face as he smiled to his kid.

Natasha studied the boy in front of her, “You got spunk, kid. And not in the arrogant way that your dad has it.” She shot Tony a look before stepping forward and putting out a hand to Blaine. “I’m Natasha.” She introduced herself.

Blaine blinked and looked confused. That was it? He looked down at the hand in front of him and timidly reached for it with his own, “I’m Blaine.” He said in his casual voice but had confusion laced with it.

That seemed to break the spell the rest of team was under while watching the teen stand up to Natasha. The only thing that could surprise them more was if he stood up to Fury. But no one was up to that challenge for fear of what the man would actually do to them. Slowly everyone introduced themselves to Blaine.

Fury stepped forward and spoke to Tony, “I expect the story to this, Stark. You don’t keep things like this from me.”

Tony shrugged, “He’s my kid, not yours.”

Fury shook his head, “Not everything is in your control. Look at Loki, you have a full blown god that would love to have found out that you have a kid. S.H.I.E.L.D needs to know about him, for his safety.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “I take care of his safety. If you couldn’t figure out I have a kid till I told you then I don’t think Loki will unless any of you tell him.”

“Who on this team would actually willingly tell Loki that you have a son?” Fury started. “That kid already has the team under his control.” He motions to where everyone is enthusiastically answering any and all questions the teenage boy can come up with while Pepper keeps a close eye on them. “Look, Stark.” Fury turns towards the shorter man. “It’s not that hard for a god damn pap to snap a photo of the kid with you or the team and put two and two together. You want to keep your kid alive? Start trusting S.H.I.E.L.D more.”

Tony scoffed. “Whatever. You’ll get your briefing on me having a kid later. For now I’m going to enjoy the fact that my kid is home for the summer.”

“Dad?” The voice pulling the two adults out of their conversation.

Tony faced Blaine with a smile on his face. “Yeah, B?”

“Ah, one question.” Blaine said waiting for his dad’s nod. “Why were you punching the Captain?” He asked with his eyebrows furrowed confused.

Tony blinked before remembering the incident that happened just before Blaine’s arrival. “Oh.” He points to Steve with while narrowing his eyes at the man. “He,” and points to the cake still on the floor. “Dropped your cake I got you.” He finished with a voice that held annoyance and disappointment.

“Oh.” Blaine looked from the sheepish looking Steve to the cake on the floor. “Wait…” He paused and looked closer at the cake. “Is that…?” He looks up at his dad with sad eyes. The look making most of the team feel concerned.

Tony nodded. “Yeah it is, B.”

“Lemon cake with vanilla buttercream frosting?” The teen asked.

Again Tony nodded. “With white chocolate shavings on top.”

Blaine sucked in a breath. “Where did you get it?”

Tony sighed and whispered. “From Un Peu D'amour.”

“Un Peu D'amour.” Blaine whispered back. He turned back to the cake and bit his bottom lip. ‘It’s just a cake’ he tried to tell himself, but the truth was it was his favorite cake. It had always been his favorite but when his dad went missing in Afghanistan the first thing he did when he got back to Blaine was take them to get the teen’s favorite cake.

_A thirteen year old Blaine was waiting impatiently at home with Pepper for his dad to arrive._

_Three months. Three whole months._

_People started believing his dad was dead but Blaine knew better. Tony wouldn’t die until he was good and ready. To Tony that meant after seeing Blaine graduate college and getting married and possibly having kids of his own. Until then, Tony couldn’t die._

_He promised._

_Blaine stopped his pacing in the living room and looked out one of the windows that lead out to a view of the ocean._

_“He promised.” He whispered out loud not even realizing the words slipped from his mouth._

_There was a sniffle in the silence from behind him that made him jump and turn around bringing his eyes to his dad who was leaning heavily against the living room entrance with Pepper next to him keeping an eye on his every move._

_“I promised.” Tony said somehow knowing exactly what his kid was talking about. He sniffled again and opened his arms waiting for the stunned boy to come to him._

_Blaine stood there frozen taking in the sight of the man that meant the world to him. His only family besides his mama Pep. His dad that loved him unconditionally._

_Blaine swallowed thickly and ran to his father and stumbling them back against the wall. “D-dad.”_

_“Whoa, baby boy.” Tony kept them balanced and leaned against the wall to keep them up. He held back the groan of pain that his body wanted him to release because of all his still fresh injuries. Instead he just wrapped his arms around his son buried his face in the soft curly locks on his kid’s head._

_“Dad.” Came the broken voice._

_“Shh. I know, I know.” Tony soothed and freely let the tears he’d been wanting to shed for the past three months finally fall. “I’m here. I’m so sorry, B. So, freak’n sorry.”_

_After a moment Pepper lead the pair to the couch where all three latched onto each other and cried till they started smiling again. Because the thing about that moment was that they were all back together._

_A while later Tony hopped up as best he could and grinned to the pair still on the couch. “Quick into the car. I know what we have to do.” He told them._

_Blaine and Pepper shared a look before getting up and following Tony to the car where he whispered where to go to the driver before hopping into the back seat with the other two._

_“Where are we going, dad?” Blaine asked after forty minutes of driving._

_Tony looked up from his phone that he used to send a quick heads up to the owner of where they were going. He smiled to his son with a little mischief. “You’ll see, my dear boy.”_

_Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled back._

_Ten minutes later they pulled up to a small sized building and it took Blaine and Pepper a moment to realize where they were._

_“Un Peu D'amour.” They said in unison before following a still smiling Tony out of the car and into the Bakery._

_“Come on.” Tony said as he led them to a table to sit just as the owner herself came out with a cake and three forks._

_“Here you go, darlings.” The mid-fifties French woman said with a kind smile as she set down the cake. “Yell if you need anything.” And with that she went to the kitchen and disappeared._

_Blaine stared at the cake with hungry eyes. It was his favorite._

_“Well, dig in you two.” Tony said as he stuck his fork into the cake and started eating as the other two followed suite._

_After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence Blaine finally asked, “Why you bring us here, dad? Just for cake?”_

_Tony set his fork down and cleared his throat. “Because I want this to be our thing.” He looked from Blaine to Pepper and back. “Whenever we go without seeing each other for too long, like when you come home for break or when we go visit you. Eating this cake will be our tradition as a reunion of sorts.” He finished and blushed a little. “Is that silly?”_

_Blaine shook his head as Pepper smiled fondly. “It’s not silly, Tony.”_

_Blaine nodded in agreement, “This is my favorite tradition now.” He smiled to his dad._

_Tony smiled back at his little family and nodded, “Mine too, B.”_

 

 

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he finished his memory. He wasn’t going to cry over a cake. But it’s the meaning behind it that held so much weight. They had stuck to their tradition constantly but now it looked like it was as broken as the cake on the floor.

“Oh, baby.” Pepper cooed as she reached over and pulled the boy into her arms soothing him as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Mama, it’s broken.” He said referring to the tradition more than the cake.

The Avengers as a whole looked really confused as to why a cake could have such an effect on the boy. That and the fact that Blaine called Pepper ‘mama’, but first things first.

“Tony, what did you do to your kid that a fallen cake makes him cry?” Demanded Natasha.

Tony’s eyes snapped to the women from where they had been looking at Blaine and Pep. “You wouldn’t understand.” He told her dismissively.

“Look,” Steve started trying to get Blaine’s attention. “I’m sorry I bumped into your dad and caused the cake to fall.” He said honestly. Man, he hated making people sad. “You must really like cake, huh?” He tried to joke.

“It’s not that you, melted ice cube.” Tony told him, “It’s our tradition. I started it the day I got back to my family from being held prisoner in Afghanistan. We celebrate our reunions by eating Blaine’s favorite cake.” He said crossing his arms. “It’s _our_ thing.”

Steve had on his thinking face. Traditions. He understood tradition better than most. He nodded. “I understand.” He said sadly. “I’m sorry I ruined your reunion, Blaine.” He told the boy who finally turned his head away from Pepper to see the rest of the room.

Blaine nodded, “It’s okay, Captain. You didn’t know and you didn’t do it on purpose.” He said rubbing his eyes one last time as Pepper kept rubbing his back.

“Tony, call Miss Bellamy. See if she’s still has the store open.” Pepper told the man who nodded and did as he was told. She look down to Blaine. “Are you alright, Curly?” she asked.

The boy nodded but still eyed the cake on the floor with sad eyes. “Stupid cake, making me emotional.” He grumbled.

Pepper raised a hand up to pat the boys head, a small smile gracing her lips, “Don’t get mad at the cake.”

Blaine leaned against Pepper and sighed. “It’s still my favorite.”

Tony hung up his phone and ruffled Blaine’s hair, “I know kid that’s why I picked it as our tradition. You could eat your weight in it and still want more.” He teased.

“Daaad.” Blaine whined trying to fix his hair.

Tony grinned. “Well, Miss Bellamy had another cake sitting around so I sent someone to pick it up for us. Our tradition isn’t ruined yet, kiddo.”

Blaine finally smiled back, “Really?” he asked.

“Of course, B.” Tony told him as he threw an arm around Pepper who was still holding Blaine. “Give it twenty minutes and it’ll be here.”

Blaine bounced, “Awesome.” He said excitedly.

“Is young Stark no longer upset?” Asked Thor from a few feet away.

Blaine’s eyes widened looking at the man and he blushed a little. Thor was a very good looking man -thunder God- but still not as beautiful as Blaine’s Kurt. “Yes, Mr. Thor.” He chose to ignore his dad’s amused snort.

Thor smiled and pat Blaine’s shoulder carefully. “Good, young Stark. There is much to be happy about with this reunion of family. Please sit and tell us of your life so far?”

Blaine blushed some more and looked around the room shyly, “I don’t know, Mr. Thor. I’m just an average teenager.” He said quietly. “You guys are the interesting ones.”

“Average does not mean the same. All young humans are different.” Thor smiled encouragingly. “Please enlighten us on who you are.”

“Come on, kid. You know more about us than we know about you.” Said Clint. “It’s only fair.”

“Oh.” Blaine thought and nodded. “Okay, but don’t be surprised when I bore you all.” That got a laugh out of most of them.

Pepper kissed the top of Blaine’s head, “Come on. Let’s move this to the living room so we can all sit down.” She told them all.

Blaine looked up and smiled at Pepper. “Okay, mama.” He grabbed one of Pepper’s hands and one of Tony’s and started dragging them to the living room with the rest of the Avengers --except  for Fury who disappeared god knows when- following amusedly.

When everyone was all seated on the couches staring at Blaine expectantly it was Bruce who broke the silence. “So, ah, where do you go to school?” He asked a little hesitantly.

Blaine smiled at the man for giving him a starting point. “Dalton Academy for Boys.” He told them.

Bruce nodded approvingly, “That’s a very good school, Blaine. I suspect you take after your dad academically?”

Blaine blushed humbly, he didn’t think he was that smart.

Tony threw an arm around Blaine’s shoulders, “My kid is a damn genus!” He exclaimed proudly.

“Daaad.”

“Shh. Let me brag about how smart and awesome my kid is.” Tony teased him but was being honest. He really did want to brag about Blaine.

“Wait, where is Dalton Academy?” Asked Clint.

Blaine answered. “Dalton’s in Westerville, Ohio. It’s one of the nation’s top boarding school with the best academics.”

They nodded in understanding, “So, no girlfriend than?” Asked Natasha.

Blaine grinned goofy and shook his head, “No, my boyfriend is perfect as a boy.” He said and the realized he doesn’t even know if any of them are homophobic. Before he can read anyone’s reaction JARVIS inturupted.

“Sir, your cake has arrived.”

“Sweet. Thanks, JARVIS.” Tony hollered as he ran for the door. He came back with the cake in a box and plates and forks on top. After setting everything down on the coffee table he served Pepper, Blaine and himself and let everyone else help themselves.

A minute later.

“Oh my.”

“Mmmm.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Which God made this?!”

“Is this a delicacy on Midgard?”

“Why have we not had this before?”

The Stark’s all shared a look before laughing and eating their cake. After a few minutes of comfortable silence eating Agent Coulson spoke up, getting back to their conversation. “So, tell us about this boyfriend of yours, Blaine. Is he as smart as you?”

Blaine looked around and noticed everyone seemed interested and not in the least disgusted by the fact that he has a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. He grinned the way he did whenever he spoke about Kurt, “He’s amazing and smart. Like super smart but he’s great at other things like fashion and singing. He got bullied a lot at his old school for being openly gay, but never let the bullies break him. It started getting really bad so his dad transferred him to Dalton for it’s zero tolerance policy and because public school wasn’t challenging him academically.”  Blaine thought for a moment. “Dalton doesn’t really challenge him academically either.”

The team smiled as the boy talked and continued to asked him questions finding out more and more about the boy and falling for his lovable charm. They even got a few embarrassing stories about Tony out of him.

Tony and Pepper just sat back and watched as Blaine talk animatedly about everything from his boyfriend to the Warblers. Smiles never left there faces.


	6. Waffles and Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.

His hand was moving quickly but with skill across the page, careful not to smudge anything.

Ice. There had to be plenty of ice in the background.

It seemed like such a lonely place but Kurt couldn't help but think it was also a beautiful place. Full of ice and cold, but Kurt really liked the cold. That's not to say he didn't like the warmth either because he did. It was just that the cold felt more like home to him as strange as it sounds.

He was so into his drawing that didn't hear the loud yawn from the bed across the room signaling that Finn was finally waking up.

He kept his hand moving, but as fast as it moved it was always one step behind his eyes and mind. More ice. A world of ice. Kurt smiled a small smile.

The bathroom door opened and closed but the noise didn't reach his ears. Just as a few minutes later when the door opened he heard nothing.

Kurt switched pencils and went back to main object of the drawing. A wolf. Not a normal wolf. A giant wolf, one that wouldn't fit in here amongst other wolves.

Footsteps approached him.

He still had to draw the eyes to the wolf. Eyes are always what he draws last. They show more to him than the rest of the drawing.

Finn sat quietly on the edge of Kurt's bed closest to where Kurt was drawing on his desk so he could watch. As always he became mesmerized by how Kurt could draw. His drawings always seemed more like a story frozen into one still picture. Finn just wished he could hear the story to each one. Well, as least the one's that weren't scary.

Finn shivered in thought. He could definitely live without the scarier of Kurt's drawings.

Kurt alternately worked on the eyes. Eyes felt like a looking glass into someone's soul, into their inner most self. If he messed up on drawing them than he essentially messed up the entire drawing and made it into something that wasn't meant to be created, something new. This wolf was not new and he had his own soul. Kurt wasn't about to mess that up now.

He continued to draw the wolf as though he really knew him and he truly existed. With how often he appeared in Kurt's dreams it was almost as if he did. As long as Kurt dreamed of him, the wolf was real. He was a part of Kurt himself in a way the boy couldn't understand, but wanted to.

He sighed as he added the final coloring of blue to the left eye. He put down his pencils and looked down at the drawing and took it all in. The wolf was huge and beautiful in a way that most wouldn't be able to see because of all the sharp edges. The muscles, bones, and features were just so much more sharp and pointed. The blue eyes seemed to stare back at Kurt as he looked at them. As though he could really see the sadness, strength, and love the wolf was projecting.

The wolf was just so familiar to him. It was normal for artists to become emotionally attached to something they've been continuously drawing for years. That's what it had to be. Kurt took in a breath and let it out trying to relax back into his chair not taking his eyes off the wolf.

"It really is its own type of beauty." Finn spoke up from where he was still sitting observing. "The whole drawing including the wolf."

Kurt didn't even flinch at the sudden noise, but nodded. "Not many would think so, Finn." He brought a hand to the wolf and lightly ghosted his finger-tips over it almost as though he was petting it without actually touching the drawing. "His edges are what most people would see as ugly."

Finn nodded, "We all have our own edges. Just because they aren't all physical doesn't mean they aren't there. Beauty is what we choose to see." Sounding far to wise for someone who just woke up. He finally tore his eyes away from the drawing and looked to his brother's. "Plus, we're not most people, Kurt. We know not to be blinded by what would turn others away."

Kurt let his hand fall to his lap limp. His eyes slightly wet as he looked at his wolf and he knew how much he was like his drawing but realizing how right Finn's words are. He was still surprised that Blaine didn't find anything ugly about him, because Kurt knew he had plenty of his own edges.

"I have a lot of edges too." He said in a quiet voice bringing his eyes up to meet Finn's.

Finn just smiled softly, "And look how beautiful you are." He told his brother in such an honest voice, hoping Kurt would believe him.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't beautiful, but quickly shut it when he saw the earnest expression on Finn's face. He bit his bottom lip, "You really think so?" He asked.

"I really  _know_  so, little bro." Finn said and wasn't even surprised to find himself with an armful of Kurt with Kurt basically sitting in his lap not a moment later. He just wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and moved him into a more comfortable position.

"Please never hate me." Kurt said into Finn's chest almost pleadingly.

Finn was a little taken back by the request. How could he ever hate Kurt? He just sighed softly. "I promise you that you never have to worry about that happening."

"Even if I turn out to be an alien sent here to take over the world and rid it of it's disastrous fashion sense?" Kurt mumbled.

Finn bit back a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, totally, dude. You're stuck with me for life."

Kurt sighed and snuggled into the embrace, "Maybe it's you that's stuck with me for life." He pointed out.

Finn just smiled, "Either way I'm not complaining." He said looking down to his brother.

"Me either." Kurt said as he nuzzled his face against Finn's shirt.

Finn finally let out his laughter, "If only everyone knew how much of a cuddler you are."

"Shh." Kurt smacked Finn's arm. "You're a cuddle whore."

"You're a cuddle king." Finn shot back.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I do love crowns. They suite me." He told his brother in a matter of fact voice.

"With a hooded cape?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "What kind of king would I be without either?"

"True, but you're kind of young still. So, maybe you're just a prince. Plus a prince's crown isn't as heavy and bulky as a kings." Finn said thoughtfully looking as though he was actually imagining Kurt as a prince.

Kurt wanted to laugh but held it back, "You know, since we're brothers that would make you a prince as well, Finn."

Finn's eyes widened a bit, "Fuck yeah, I'd rock the shit out of a cape." He said excitedly.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Finn's enthusiasm. Finn just smiled and laughed back.

After a while Finn stood up with Kurt in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked confused.

Finn just stood Kurt on the bed and stood with his back in front of the teen. "Hop on."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before doing so and hopping on Finn's back. The taller teen started walking them to the stairs. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked resting his head on top of Finn's.

"Kitchen." Finn told him as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm hungry and I know you're hungry. So, we should fix that." He let Kurt hop off his back.

Kurt smiled, "Right you are, dear brother." He gained a pensive expression and put a finger on his chin. "But what to make?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"Banana caramel waffles!" Finn shouted loudly.

Kurt beamed. "Fantastic choice." And made his way around the kitchen collecting everything he would need as Finn sat on a bar stool nearby and watched.

Just as Kurt was adding in the eggs to the batter the doorbell rang

causing Finn to jump. "I'll get it, you work your food magic." He told Kurt as he made his way to the front door opening it to find Puck on the other side. "Dude, it's early." He said in lieu of greeting.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "It's noon, man." He said before letting himself in.

Finn shrugged and closed the door before walking to the kitchen with Puck following. "Kurt, Puck's here." He informed the teen that was stirring waffle batter.

Kurt looked up and smile, "Hi, Noah." And looked back down frowning. "I'll have to make more batter because if you eat there won't be enough to fill me and Finn." He said as he added more of everything.

Puck smiled. "Hi, princess." He said only to have Finn elbow him in the ribs.

"He's a dude, so that makes him a prince." Finn said firmly.

Puck just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Hi Prince Kurt, thanks for making lunch for us." He plopped down on the stool Finn had been sitting on.

Kurt looked to the wall clock, "Oh." He started. "It's noon. No wonder why I'm freakin' hungry."

Finn snorted. "You're always hungry."

"Shush." Kurt waved his batter covered whisk at the other boy. "I'm a growing boy. I. Need. Food."

"Me too." Finn pouted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned back to pouring batter into the waffle maker. "You're lucky I like you."

"Nooooo." Finn drawled out with a grin. "I'm lucky you love me."

Five minutes later when they were all seated eating Finn finally asked, "Why are you here, Puck?"

Kurt face-palmed as Puck answered. "Because I said I'd help you two clean out the shed in the backyard and get everything ready for all the pool parties we're going to have over the summer."

"We agreed on this yesterday when he was over for dinner, Finn." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Dad made that list." The tall teen gestured to the list stuck to the fridge. "Of things we have to clean and get done."

"Exactly." Puck said around a mouth full of food.

"Swallow first, Noah." Kurt reprimanded.

Puck smirked and swallowed his food, "Bet you tell preppy that all the time, huh?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt blushed and huffed. "I'll never make you food again." He threatened.

Puck looked horrified. "Sorry." He said quickly and all but hugged his plate of food as though Kurt would snatch it from his hands.

With a smirk of his own Kurt finished off the last of his waffles. "Hurry up." He said as he took his plate to the sink. "Let's get through as much of that list as possible so we don't have to worry about anything else over summer besides relaxing." He told the other two who were basically inhaling their food.

"I thought you guys were working at the shop over summer too?" Puck asked while washing his plate.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah we are, but working on cars is pretty relaxing when you know what you're doing." He said leading them back down to the basement so he and Finn could change out of their pajamas.

"Yeah, it's fun, man." Finn said excitedly as he tossed on a pair of pants while Kurt took his change of clothes into the bathroom so he could wash his face as well.

"Oh." Puck nodded slowly. "So, would it be fine if you guys took a look at my truck for me?" he asked hopefully as he sat down on the chair at Kurt's desk.

Kurt snorted from inside the bathroom. "Sure, Noah. Just bring it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, little dude." Puck grinned. "I'll pay you back with my body if you want." He said suggestively.

"Awesome. You can help use finish the whole list then." Kurt pointed out.

Puck sputtered for a moment as Finn laughed. "Not what I meant, but alright, Hummel. Deal." He turned around in his chair and noticed the still open sketch book that Kurt had been working on earlier. "Whoa." He breathed out softly. Of course he's seen some of Kurt's drawing before, they're framed throughout the house. But this wolf was something else all on its own.

He was mesmerized by the whole thing. He couldn't figure out why a wolf would be in a place surrounded in pure ice though. After a certain temperature everything gets bothered by the cold, right? His eyes followed the features of the wolf, the fur, though it looked soft, didn't cover how sharp the frame of the wolf was even though it had muscle. He lost all thought the moment his eyes locked onto those of the wolf. How could someone capture so much in drawn eyes was beyond Puck, but he knew it took talent. It was like the wolf was real, like somewhere this wolf was alive.

"Noah."  _Snap._

"Come on, Noah."  _Snap. Snap._

"Are you serious?"  _Whack._

"Ouch!" Puck shouted finally coming out of his trance and rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and closed his sketch book. "You were zoned out looking at my drawing for a good five minutes even with me calling your name and snapping my fingers next to your ear. Finn's waiting for us outside already."

Puck's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"Well," Puck's eyes darted to the closed sketch book. "You really got something special there, Kurt. Not everyone can create art like that." He said looking back to Kurt.

Kurt blinked at Puck. "T-thanks, Noah."

Puck stood up, "You make me too nice, Hummel." He said squeezing the teen's upper arm. "Come on." He said tugging him towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted causing Puck to stop walking.

Puck looked confused. "What?"

Kurt just walked around Puck and hopped on his back. "Okay, let's go."

"Really?" Puck asked turning his head to look at the smaller teen that was cuddling his shoulder.

"Yes." Came the firm reply.

Puck just rolled his eyes with a fond smile not many have seen and walked them up the stairs to the backyard.

* * *

It was a slow day at the shop, but Burt couldn't be happier for the timing. Two of his mechanics were out on vacation with their families and he had Finn and Kurt doing work at the house. So a slow day was perfect right now. He was able to send the rest of the mechanics out to lunch on time so he was alone for the next hour.

He was grabbing the bolts he needed to put back on the intake manifold for the 2008 BMW he was working on when he heard someone walking into the shop.

"You here to pick something up?" he asked with his head back under the hood. He hadn't heard a car pull up.

"No." Came the calm German accented voice. "I'm here to talk to my son."

Burt held in his flinch as he kept tighten bolts back on. "Sorry I can't help you, Sir." He said politely.

"Burtrum." The man started.

"What, Erik?" Burt said frustrated and finally backed out of the car and faced the older white haired man that was standing a good six feet away from him. "What do you want?" he said whipping his hands on a rag from his back pocket.

"I'm just here to talk to my son, Burtrum." Erik repeated.

"Only mom and Elizabeth can call me that and Elizabeth is gone and you're not my mom." Burt said daring the man to argue.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "But I am your father."

Burt huffed out a laugh. "No, you're the great and powerful Magneto." He said sarcastically. "If I remember right, which I do. My father ditched me when he realized I didn't have any type of power. Because apparently having a power is more important than being in your son's life." He said bitterly.

"Burt," Erik started again, "It was more than that. I couldn't drag you into my world without you having something to defend yourself with. You needed a power but you didn't have one."

Burt laughed again humorlessly, "Erik, you could have still been in my life rather than telling my mom that you rather have no child than a powerless one."

"Son-"

"Don't call me that either."

Erik sighed and studied the man in front of him. The man that is biologically his child. The child he left behind to fight a war to ensure people like him could live without threat from non-mutants. The child who he himself was a non-mutant.

"I missed too much, Burt." He said with sad eyes that showed such age that people tend to forget given how powerful he is.

Burt raised an eyebrow much like how he learned from his son, "You're just now realizing that?"

Erik let his eyes wonder around the shop, "Sometimes it takes a long time to realize what's in front of you, if you realize it at all." His eyes falling back on Burt's. "I may never be able to forgive myself for having left all those years ago, but I am proud of the man you became even without my influence. I've fought in wars trying protect mutants, yet it's you who is more of a man than I."

Burt looked Erik in the eyes trying to figure out the man's angle while trying to ignore the pang in his chest that he felt after years of never hearing a compliment from his father. "What do you want?" He finally asked again after a minute of silence.

"What I want is-" Erik took a few slow steps towards Burt till he was only four feet away. "I want to know you. Everything and anything. About your family and that young boy Kurt you have."

"Why now?" Burt asked, because wasn't that the real question. Why after so many years did his father want to take an interest in his life? The man he hadn't seen since he was twelve and just a boy.

"I haven't many years left, Burt." Erik's gaze looked far away, "To die without knowing will be the biggest regret I could make." He looked straight at Burt. "I'm not that foolish."

Burt gave a nod and looked at the clock on the wall, "Look, my guys will back in ten minutes," he sighed and rubbed his head. "But I'll have a lunch break for an hour when they get back. Meet me at Sam's Deli."

It was a weird sight to see the man who was Magneto smile in such a genuine way. "Of course. I'll wait for you there, Burtrum." At the look he received he corrected himself. "Burt." He smiled once more before turning away and leaving.

Burt stood still for a good five minutes before taking a deep breath, "What am I getting myself into?" He murmured.

* * *

Ten minutes later had Burt walking into the small deli near the shop. He was greeted by the man behind the counter. "Hey, Burt." The man smiled.

"Hey, Sam." Burt offered his hand to shake.

Sam shook Burt's hand and clapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Busy day? You're in later than usual."

"Have two guys out on vacation so I let the others go for lunch on time and took a later one myself." Burt explained and looked around the deli till he caught sight of Erik sitting at a table patiently waiting for him.

"Ah. Don't work too hard, Burt. You'll have that boy of yours worried 'bout ya." Sam smiled fondly remembering Kurt as the boy his dad brought in as a toddler to the teen that worried nonstop about his father's health.

Burt laughed, "I know, kid worries too much."

"The usual?" Sam asked noticing that the man in the suite seemed to be waiting on Burt.

Burt nodded, "Yeah." He handed over a ten to Sam and told him to keep the change before walking over to Erik and taking the seat in front of him.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Erik just kept looking at Burt with an unreadable expression.

Burt cleared his throat, "So?" he prompted.

"You remarried?" Erik gestured towards the band on Burt's left hand.

Burt gently touched it with a small smile on his face, "Yeah. Her names Carole and she has a son Kurt's age just a bit older by a few months."

"Tell me about them?" Erik asked, "How are they with Kurt?"

"They're great. Carole is a lovely woman, she's a nurse at Lima Memorial hospital. Kurt has her wrapped around his figure and she has him the same. She loves him like a second son and that's more than I could've asked for." Burt said and thanked Sam when he placed his food and drink in front of him.

Erik nodded, "That's good, I'm happy you found love again, son. I'm sorry you lost it the first time." He said in a rather soft voice.

Burt could've sworn Erik was thinking about his own love lost. He reached a hand to his chest and rubbed the necklace that held his first wedding ring. "Me too, Erik."

"How about your step-son?" Erik looked curious, "What's his name?"

"Finn." Burt took a drink of his lemonade, "Finn's a good boy. Him and Kurt act like they've been brothers all their lives." He shook his head fondly. "When they do manage to get in trouble it's usually always together. He's a tall boy so he uses that as part of his claim to the big brother role, but Kurt keeps him out of trouble more often than not."

Burt pat his pocket before reaching in and pulling out his cell phone,

"Wait, I have pictures." He said as he scrolled through his phone before stopping on one of the boys in their coveralls at the shop with Finn's arm around Kurt's shoulders with the smaller teen's around his waist both laughing. He showed it to Erik.

"Such happy boys." Erik's eyes had a small sparkle to them, "Kurt's so grown, Burtrum. He's a beautiful boy."

Burt puffed a little with pride, "That's my boy. He looks like he's an angel, but that boy could knock anyone down with his wit alone." He scrolled to another picture of Kurt he took before the boy left on a date with Blaine and showed it to Erik. "He still has a growth spurt ahead of him, but even though he's thin he eats like a boy twice his size." He finished with a laugh.

Erik laughed as he gazed at the picture. "There's a chance he'll pass you up in height."

"I wouldn't mind. He'd still be my baby." Burt said pocketing his phone again.

"Tell me about him, Burtrum. Tell me about my grandson." Erik insisted with enthusiasm showing about getting to know about his family.

Burt nodded and tried to think of where to start. "He's- he's smart, Erik. So freakin' smart. He goes to private school right now and even there he's not challenged academically." Burt laughed quietly. "He helps Finn with his homework almost every night over the phone or through video chat."

Erik beamed to his son, "Good boy." He complimented.

"Yeah." Burt agreed. "The best. He sings. His voice isn't like most boys."

That gained a confused look from the older man, "What do you mean?"

"It stayed higher pitched. He's what people call a countertenor, but even his casual voice his slightly high."

"Ah." Erik nodded in understanding. "That's relatively rare. He must be an amazing singer."

"That he is."

"What else?" Erik asked.

Burt finished the bite of sandwich in his mouth before speaking, "Well, he can draw anything and make it look like it's real. He loves his clothes, fashionista I think is what they call it. Kurt loves his designer clothes but the moment he's home he changes into sweats and a t-shirt." He paused for a moment before continuing and studying Erik's reaction. "He also has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Erik asked slightly surprised. "In Midwestern US?"

"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with that he's-" Burt's defensive speech was interrupted.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with him having a boyfriend." Erik frowned, "As a child when seeing everyone being killed because they're not German enough you realize which forms of discrimination are truly foolish. Pink triangles died alongside the gold stars that were our family, Burtrum." His frown deepened. "I just don't imagine this part of the US to be very accepting towards homosexuals."

"Oh." Burt looked surprised at the turn the conversation took. "I- I never thought about that." He said quietly. "And you're right, it's the main reason we transferred Kurt to private school. They have a zero tolerance policy against bullying of any kind."

Erik looked rather angry at the thought of Kurt being bullied. "As much as it upsets me that he has been bullied for who he is, I'm thankful there is a place here to protect him and you sought to put him there." He shook his head. "Sadly he could always be treated worse if he was also mutant alongside being homosexual. Those are the people that suffer the most at the hands of society."

Burt stilled, that was one of his biggest fears. Someone finding out his boys had powers. Yeah they learned to control their powers so as not to have accidents in public but there was still always that fear. He was even more terrified of what Kurt would face just as his dad just told him, there's a large part of society that will target Kurt for being both gay and mutant though neither are by choice. He swallowed heavily because no matter how much he tried there as some things he just can't protect his kid from, discrimination being one of them. At least times have changed some and being gay or mutant wasn't going to end in any of his kid's deaths by the government. There were still those groups of non-mutants that sought out to kill mutants for just being born.

"Burtrum?" His father's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, Erik?"

The white haired man gazed at his son with concern, "What was it you were thinking about?" he asked calmly.

Burt cleared his throat. Should he really be telling his father about this? He can't take Kurt away from him even if he tried, it was safe to say Kurt would not go without a fight. He took off his cap and rubbed his head before sighing and putting it back on. "My boy is special." He spoke out loud. He would only tell Erik one of Kurt's powers.

Erik gained a more curious expression. "I'm sure he is. Even if just intellectually from what you've told me, he is special."

"No, Erik. More than that." Burt took a moment to look around the deli and noticed Sam was busy hauling in boxes of soda and no one else was around. He inhaled deeply before speaking. "My boy can do what you can with metal."

He could literally see in Erik's eyes the moment his words had sunk in and waited.

"Please, tell me he can control it, Burtrum. Please, tell me he's not got hurt from it." Erik whispered quickly searching Burt's eyes for a more immediate answer. His eyes shot around the deli as though he were afraid someone was going to jump out and say that they heard the entire conversation.

Burt was taken aback by the response and froze before reassuring his father, "Yes, he can control it. He's really good at it actually. I mean there were times were he made the car go faster when I was driving him to the mall but thankfully we didn't end up in an accident." He ended in a light laugh trying to lighten the situation.

That seemed to calm the older man who let out a sigh of relief before nodding in understanding. "That's good, son. Very impressive as well." He confided with approval.

Burt smiled and looked down at his watch for the time knowing he had to head back to work. "Sorry, Erik." He sat up. "I have to head back to the shop." He said apologetically because this reunion was actually going really well and he didn't want to cut it short.

With a solemn nod Erik stood up, "Thank you for today. I did not deserve it, but I'm glad you gave me today." He stuck out his hand to Burt.

Burt stood and shook the out reached hand before stuffing his hands in his pockets unsure of what he wanted. "Hey, ah- Do you want to meet him- them?" He asked surprised with his own words

There was a brief moment of silence before Erik nodded, "I would not turn down the opportunity to. If you'll have me I will accept."

Burt smiled before grabbing a napkin of the table and writing his address and number. "Um, call me here, but this weekend come by on Sunday, that's when we're all home." He said handing over the napkin.

Erik took the paper and smiled, "Thank you, son." His voice sincere. He places a hand on Burt's shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you again."

Burt nodded with a small smile, "Just don't…just make it count, okay?" he turned and walked away, "See you soon." He hollered over his shoulder as he left.

Things were definitely going to change, hopefully it's for the better. Burt could only hope this ends well with the rest of his family. He definitely has some explaining to do to Carole when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some questions.
> 
> 1\. Finn's power is he can phase through basically anything, that's it. He's just a natural when it comes to reading people.
> 
> 2\. Kurt has more than one power, yes. What those are will be unveiled in time.
> 
> 3\. Burt is actually Erik's only child in this story. Sorry Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch fans.
> 
> 4\. Erik has stopped trying to start wars with non-mutants.
> 
> Any questions? Leave a comment.
> 
> Or just send me a comment because that does encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> Till next time.
> 
> -Love,
> 
> Nemo.


	7. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries. But hey, what about a disclaimer?  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.  
> Leave a comment, yeah? Please and thank you.

Blaine woke up feeling confused before blinking a few times and realizing that he was home for the summer and not back in his dorm room at Dalton.

He sat up in his bed trying to fully wake up. When he finally decided he was alive enough he went to take a shower before he grabbed breakfast. While letting the warm water wake him up further as he thought back to the last few days of being home.

Besides the whole ten minutes where he was upset over the cake on the floor it had gone pretty awesome. The Avengers seemed to like him well enough and he thought they were superhero badasses. Too bad their night got cut short when the team was called out to help with some terrorist problem in Austria. That left him and Pepper to their own devices till the team finishes up their super hero stuff.

Blaine sighed and turned off the shower and stepped out to dry. It wasn't that he didn't think that their job was important, he just wanted to spend time with his dad too.

That's not selfish, right? Wanting to spend time with your parents that you only get to see during vacations and random visits isn't selfish. At least that's what Pep told him. As much as he loves him mom he would be a lot happier to able to spend time with both parents, but he knew his dad would make it up to him as soon as he could.

At least he had Kurt. He may not get to hug him everyday but they text and talk on the phone all the time which helped Blaine not feel so lonely.

After tugging on a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo shirt he made his way out his room towards the kitchen. He laughed a little to himself when he tried to figure out how the team didn't question whose room was down the hall from theirs the entire time they've been living there.

"What made you laugh, Curly?" An amused voice came from in front of the teen in the kitchen.

Blaine looked up and smiled to Pepper. "Nothing, just trying to understand why no one on the team ever questioned why there was a random extra room in the same hallway as theirs." He explained while he sat down at the table and began filling a glass with cranberry juice.

"Ah." Pepper sat across from Blaine with her cup of coffee close by and started putting butter on her toast. "I don't really know how they overlooked that. I think they figured it's some sort of guest room that wasn't worthy of suspicion." She gained a thoughtful expression. "Weird considering that Clint likes to crawl through the vents. He's had to pass you room plenty of times."

Blaine stopped his fork full of eggs in front of his face and raised both eyebrows a little, "He climbs around in the air vents?" he asked incredulously.

"He's a super spy, sweetie." Pep lightly laughed. "He likes to spy on people. JARVIS does a good job of telling us when he's in the vents above our rooms though."

Blaine shook his head before grinning. "I can setup all sorts of booby-traps inside of an air vent." He shoveled some food in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "The whole thing is made of metal it's be easy to zap him or setup some sort of vocal echo to scare him."

"He's terrified of chinchillas."

Blaine blinked confused. "What?"

"Clint." Pepper clarified. "He's terrified of chinchillas."

"Cute, fluffy, adorable chinchillas?" Blaine asked not understanding how a grown man can be scared of such a harmless animal.

Pep nodded. "Yes, those adorable little fluff balls scare the man to death."

Blaine bit back a laugh. "W-why?"

Pep shrugged. "Something about Budapest. He and Natasha won't tell us anything other than that."

Blaine smirked. "So, why'd you tell me this bit of information?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know I thought it would help your creativity for future reference." Pepper answered with a small smirk of her own.

"Best. Mom. Ever." Blaine exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Of course I am, curly."

"So modest too."

"Be quite and eat your breakfast so you can go tinker in the lab."

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine mock saluted before going back to his breakfast with a smile on his face already planning the use of his newly acquired information.

A few days later found Blaine working in the lab. He was making a new watch for Kurt as a gift. Keeping in mind the person making the watch is a teen genus and the son of Iron Man, so obviously this was not going to be your normal everyday watch. Blaine grinned as he double checked the software he was downloading into the watch.

Pep looked up from the desk she was working at going through a contract offer with a company in Sweden when she caught the goofy grin on her son's face. "You have your Kurt smile on while you're working so I'm going to assume you're making him something, aren't you?"

Blaine jumped with a small yelp at the sudden noise amongst the silence in the room. He looked to Pep and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am. I hope he likes it." He glanced down at his work and bit his lip.

"Well," Pepper got up from her chair and made her way over to Blaine to get a look at what he was working on. The watch was made of what looked like platinum and some black titanium, overall it looked like a beautiful watch, but it was hooked up to a computer so there had to be more to it. "It's clearly not a regular watch. Wanna tell me what it is?"

Blaine turned off the computer connection to the watch and put it on his right wrist. "It can do a lot of things really." He tapped the silver button on the bottom of the watch and a hologram screen popped up projecting three inches off the face of the watch and was 5x5 inches in diameter. "It has a motion sensitive hologram screen that allows him to navigate through the internet and apps." He paused as he clicked on the internet icon. "It's basically a computer made into a watch, but it can link to his phone too so he can make phone calls. And right there," he pointed to a small black circle on the top of the watch. "That's a camera he can use to video message or take pictures." Scrolling through some other apps before stopping. "This one might be my favorite. It receives fashion alerts and he can read any fashion magazine to ever exist on here even if it's like from thirty years ago or is going to be released tomorrow."

"Wow." Pepper nodded before a smile spread across her face like whenever Blaine was explaining something he was making to her. "You're an amazing young man, curly." She said watching a modest but proud smile made its way onto her son's face. "That boy Kurt will love that watch."

"You think so?" He asked shyly, looking back down to the watch and clicking the hologram off.

"Oh, I know so, sweetie." Pepper insisted and kissed the boy's forehead. "You're going to do great things, Blaine. Don't let anyone tell you any different." She gestures to the watch. "This is only the beginning."

A beaming smile stretched itself across Blaine's face. "You're supposed to say stuff like that, you're my mom." He said almost stubbornly.

Pepper rolled her eyes and ruffled the teen's hair. "As your mom I'm supposed to be honest with you and I am."

A mischievous twinkle flashed in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Pepper said firmly.

"Then what really happened to my pet snake that I had when I nine?"

"Oh." Pepper looked slightly panicked. "He ran away?"

"Really?" Blaine said pouting using an innocent voice. "Are you being honest, mommy?"

Pepper's eyes darted around the room looking for an out so she wouldn't have to answer the question. "Ah…"

**SLAM**

Both jumped.

"Ma'am, Master Tony and the Avengers have arrived back." Voiced JARVIS.

"Oh! Great!" Pepper sighed in relief before smiling.

"But, mom-"Blaine started.

"Where's my kid and my other half?" Tony's voice said through the intercom. "I have cake!"

Pepper grabbed Blaine's arm tugging him out of his seat. "Come on, little B. We can't keep them waiting."

"But, mom." Blaine tried again. "What happened to-"

"Seriously where are you two?" Tony's voice exclaimed.

Pepper dragged Blaine up stairs to the living room where everyone was lounging.

"Pep, B!" Tony shouted as he got up from the couch to hug his wife and son.

"Hey, Tony." Pepper gave him a quick kiss.

Tony smirked before ruffling Blaine's hair. "Hey, little B."

"Daad!"

"Yes?" Tony asked as he kept ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Mom! Dad's messing with my hair again." Blaine hollered.

"Tony, leave Blaine alone."

Tony stopped and faux glared at Blaine. "Snitch."

Blaine beamed and stuck his tongue out at his dad before sitting next to Pepper.

"Wait," Clint started. "So is Pepper really your mom?"

"Yes." Blaine said firmly.

"You don't look like her." Nat pointed out.

"So?" Blaine said stubbornly. "She's my mom."

Everyone kept looking back and forth between Blaine and Pepper trying to see the relation making Blaine feel really uncomfortable.

Pepper sighed and pulled Blaine closer to her. "He's not biologically mine. I wasn't that lucky, but I was lucky enough to get him as a son at all. Any of you have a problem with that?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh." Clint said stunned. "Pepper is a scary mama bear."

"You bet your little Robin Hood bow I am scary when it comes to taking care of my kid." She said before turning to Blaine to make sure Tony didn't leave any tangles in the boy's curly hair.

Blaine and Tony smiled smugly to the stunned and scared group. Scaring the group even more when they noticed the Stark smirk was genetic.

"Ow! Maaa." Blaine cried out trying to move his head away from her hands.

"Get over here, you can blame your father for your pain since he tangled your hair."

Blaine pouted and turned his head to Tony. "It's all your fault." He grumbled to his laughing father.

"Aww." Tony pinched Blaine's cheek and cooed.

"Tony." Hearing his name he looked up to Pepper who was still fixing Blaine's hair. "You know better than to mess with his hair especially when it's long. Do I need to remind you what happened when you tangled his hair when he was six?"

Tony gulped and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Pep."

Pepper cleared her throat.

"Sorry, B."

Blaine tried to nodded and ended up with his hair getting tugged. He winced. "It's okay, dad. That's not a found memory for any of us."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat. "Ah, let's eat some cake!" He clapped standing up trying to clear the tension and snap the stunned people out of being scared of Pepper.

Later that night when everyone was in bed asleep a blood curling girlish scream was heard.

"Fuck you chinchillas! Stay away!"

There were thuds coming from the ventilation system followed by a bang that had every one run out of their rooms and into the hallway. Blaine just calmly opened his door and stuck his head out to watch.

Clint was on the floor where he fell trying to get out of the hall vent, and was breathing heavily looking petrified.

Pepper turned to look at Blaine who smiled smugly and shot her a thumbs up causing her to snort and laugh uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Tony asked.

"Don't worry, dad." Said a smug Blaine. "I'll show you the video tomorrow." He went back on his room and closed the door before crawling back in bed falling asleep happily.

* * *

_Cough._

Kurt looked towards his father again who was decidedly not looking at him or Finn. Carole was in the kitchen slowly filling a glass with juice. No doubt trying to postpone going back to the table.

He ignored all this in favor of working on eating his breakfast. It was a nice Sunday morning. Well, if you didn't count the fact that his parents were acting strange.

The moment Carole sat down he looked up to see her eyes darting back and forth between him and his dad before having a quick glance at Finn. Weird.

He turned his head to the right to look at Finn who was looking at him too as though he had the answers to whatever the hell was going on. He didn't. It was times like this he wished he could use telepathy to talk to his brother, but they settled for their silent form of communication made of facial expressions and eye staring.

They settled on the fact that neither knew what was going on but clearly they were left out of something that their parents knew.

_Cough._

They both looked to their dad, who was fidgeting in his seat. When he finally looked up Kurt raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Dad?" The teens questioned in unison, but they were too curious and concerned to high five over it this time.

Burt cleared his throat and looked to Carole who just nodded her head, but looked conflicted. He looked back to the boys and took a deep breath before speaking, "We're expecting company today, boys." He informed them and gaining confused looks from both.

"But it's a Sunday." Finn voiced confused, "No one comes over on Sundays, except to watch football, but there's no game today."

Burt nodded, "That's usually true, bud, but today we're having a special guest over."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked at his father, "Special guest?" he sat back in his chair. "You're making it sound worse the more you beat around the bush, dad."

Burt sighed slightly frustrated but smiled when Carole grabbed his hand and held it silently encouraging him to keep speaking. "Your grandfather is coming over today." He said with his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt beamed, "Grandpa George? Grandpa George is coming? Is Nana coming too?" he asked excitedly.

He looked so happy it hurt for Burt to tell him the truth. "No, Kurt. Neither are coming."

Kurt's face immediately fell, "I-I don't understand. You said my grandfather is coming but Grandpa George is the only grandpa I have besides the one's I have from Finn's dad and mom." He looked really confused and a bit hurt. "Mama, didn't have any family. So how else can I have another grandpa?"

"It's- I…" Burt sighed frustrated before taking a calming breath and to figure out how to word everything. "Kiddo, you know your grandpa George isn't my biological dad."

"He isn't?" Finn voiced timidly.

Burt smiled sadly barely noticing when Carole stood up but relaxed into the touch when she stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She heard the whole story just days before.

"Grandpa George didn't become my dad till I was fifteen. My dad left when I was twelve for his own reasons." He told the boys sadly.

Finn looked down at his empty plate. "Almost like me."

"Hey," Burt reached over and pat Finn's shoulder. "Buddy, there's nothing wrong with a having a step-dad as a dad. Grandpa George loves me just as much as he loves my little brother and sister."

"But how? You not really his son." Finn protested weakly.

Burt's eyes softened, "You know he'd say otherwise. It took years for me to believe him. Years of him sitting me down and telling me and promising me he wasn't going to leave like my other dad did. That he loved me too much to ever leave me behind. I didn't get it until I realized at the end of my senior year of high school that he'd been there for every touch down, home run, broken bone, broken heart, through all the good and bad that he really was everything a dad was and that he was my dad."

Finn nodded thoughtfully, "Like the way you are with me and Kurt?"

Burt laughed slightly, "Where do you think I learned to be a dad from?" he said good natured.

That got both boys to smile and most of the tension left the room.

"So," Kurt started, "Your real dad is coming over today?" he asked putting everything back on track.

Burt nodded, "Yeah he is. He should be here around lunch time."

"What's his name?" The younger teen asked.

"Erik." Burt tried not to seem suspicious. "His name is Erik."

"Erik what? His name isn't Hummel." Kurt asked.

"No, it's not. Hummel is your Nana's last name."

"Then what's-"

Finn cut him off, "Do we have to call him grandpa?"

After hearing Finn's question Kurt wasn't even mad about being interrupted. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, do we have to call him grandpa?" He repeated Finn's question.

Burt let out a light laugh, "No," He shook his head. "You don't have to call him grandpa. It might hurt him a bit but he'll understand."

"Well, good." Kurt said firmly leaning back in his seat with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah." Finn nodded mimicking Kurt's position.

Carole rolled her eyes fondly at the boys. "You two are just like long lost brothers."

Both teens smiled and looked to each other before high-fiving. "Yeah!" The shouted in unison.

Burt just shook his head but had a smile on his face. He could never get over the way Finn and Kurt clicked with each other. It was like they were meant to be brothers. As though this family was always destined to come together. For whatever deity sought for his life and family to turn out the way it did Burt will be forever grateful.

"Well, that's basically it, boys." He motioned to the empty plates on the table. "Take care of your dishes and go do whatever it is you want to do to kill time before Erik arrives."

"Alright." Kurt stood up and grabbed his plate with Finn trailing behind him. "Want to go work out and train for a bit?" he asked the taller boy as he put his plate in the dish washer.

Finn nodded excitedly. "Yeah, totally, bro." Closing the dish washer after putting in his plate.

"We're going outside to work out!" Kurt hollered over his shoulder to his parents.

"Don't break anything, boys!" Carole yelled as they left causing the teens to laugh.

"No promises!" The two said at once.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the two brothers in a clearing in the woods behind their house both dressed in cargo shorts, plain t-shirts, and athletic shoes.

"What should we do first?" Finn asked turning to Kurt and dropping a duffle bag on the ground next to him.

"Hmm." The boy looked around in thought and dropping his own bag on the floor. "Should we go for a run?"

"But you never get tired when we run. You can run for like forever!" Whined Finn.

Kurt smirked at his brother's behavior. "But we run so that I don't become lazy and so you can build up your endurance."

"Do we have to?" Finn nearly begged knowing there was no use arguing. In the end they always do as Kurt says.

Kurt sighed and looked up to Finn. "Yes, we do. There will come a time when we're going to have stand up against someone or something strong and we're going to need to be prepared."

How he knew this? He didn't know. It was a feeling he's had for long time now and the reason why he pushes him and Finn to train. He woke up one day not remembering what happened in his dream like always, but he remembered that something was going to happen. Like someone had given him a warning, the voice still stayed in his memory as though he's heard it countless times just like the others. The warning itself he was not going to take lightly. One day they're going to have fight and they would be ready.

"Like the government attacking mutants?" Finn asked confused.

Kurt shook his head at his brother's question before looking up to the sky. "Something worse."

Finn followed Kurt's gaze and looked up too. Nothing special just a clear sky. He thought more about his brother's words before looking back at Kurt. "Like a war?" He asked feeling like he already figured out the answer.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back at Finn. "Yes, at least I think so. Bad things are going to happen." His voice growing from quite to strong. "But I promise you this, brother. We will win."

Finn swallowed audibly. War? They were barely old enough to drive let alone fight in a war!

"Are you with me, brother?" Kurt asked the taller teen.

Finn looked straight into Kurt's eyes. They were the greenest they've ever been. They were almost glowing. Now that he thought about it they kind of were. But that's not the only thing about them that caught his attention, it was the pure determination and trust he saw in them. He swallowed whatever fear he had down and nodded his head. "I will always be by your side, little brother." He said determined giving his trust to Kurt.

Kurt studied Finn for a moment before nodding and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Then we start with a run." He eyes softening in brightness.

Finn nodded and started stretching. "Sounds good."

Kurt smirked mischievously. "With the weights."

"Kurrrt." Now that brought back the whining.

"They help, Finny." Kurt said innocently as he made his way over to a shed in between two tall oak trees he unlocked the doors and disappeared inside.

"Kurrrt." Finn whined again slowly making his way over to the shed.

Laughter flooded the shed as Kurt reemerged with two black vests. "Here." He tossed one to Finn before putting the other on himself.

"You're evil." Finn mumbled as he finished strapping the vest on. He watched as Kurt went in the shed and came back out with two weight in his hands. He eyed them suspiciously. "How much are they?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled as he grinned. "Only forty pounds each." He handed one to Finn to hold as he walked behind the boy and opened the pocket in the vest and slid the weight in.

"Forty?!" Finn shouted trying to find his balance. "That's eighty total!"

Kurt laughed as he took the weight out of Finn's hands and put it in the front pocket of the vest. "Yupe!" He popped the 'p'. "But don't forget the leg weights." He sing-songed cheerfully.

Finn jaw dropped as Kurt disappeared bringing out two more weights and putting them in his vest before going back in and grabbing two sets of leg weights.

"Close your mouth, Finn. We're in the woods there's insects everywhere."

Finn shut his jaw and glared as Kurt laughed and took his leg weights and put them on. "Gods, Kurt! This is a hundred an ten pounds!" He said while trying to keep his posture straight.

Kurt just laughed louder. "I'm wearing the same thing, Finn!"

Finn knew Kurt was stronger than average but sometimes he felt like there was more to it like he was even stronger than he let on even to his brother. He wanted to question the guy about it but he knew Kurt would tell him eventually.

He settled for grumbling. "Evil, brother."

"Let's go!" Kurt managed to say as he continued to laugh.

With a sigh of defeat from Finn the two took off running through the woods on a path they memorized a long time ago. This won't be a quick run in the woods.

* * *

"Ugh. Evil. So very, very evil." Finn shook his head from his position on laying on the ground trying valiantly to catch his breath. "Most evil to ever evil in the history of evil."

Kurt sat down next to Finn and started taking off his vest and leg weights before taking Finn's off the poor boy while snickering. "It wasn't that bad." He insisted.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled turning his head to looking at the teen. "It was terrible. I feel like jelly! How long were we running?"

"An hour." Kurt said like it was nothing. He got the last of the weights off the taller teen he stood up and took his stuff back to the shed before going back for Finn's and doing the same.

"An hour!" Finn cried out. "How did we run ten miles carrying a hundred an ten pounds each in an hour?"

"Steroids." Kurt said with a blank face. "I snuck them into our breakfast."

"Not funny." Finn mumbled.

"We're just stronger than we look and it's not like we don't train all the time." Kurt pointed out.

Finn just nodded numbly and relaxed on the grass with his eyes closed. "You're right, man."

Five minutes later something poked him in the ribs and he ignored it.

_Poke._

_Poke. Poke._

_Jab._

"Ow!" He yelled looking at Kurt who was laughing again. "What?"

"Time to train some more. Duh."

Finn wanted to argue but Kurt's words from earlier still rang fresh in his mind. With a deep breath he made himself get up and stretch his muscles that had tightened. "What are we doing?" He asked facing Kurt.

Kurt walked over to the duffle bags that had put on the ground earlier and opened one up. He pulled out some hand wraps and tossed them to Finn. "Now we fight."

Finn nodded and started wrapping his hands just like Kurt before grabbed a pair of MMA gloves from the bag and head gear. They took off their shoes before making their way to the center of the clearing to spar.

"Don't pull back, Finn." Kurt ordered.

"But-"

Kurt glared. "Don't pull back."

Finn sighed. "Okay. What about you?"

"I won't hurt you."

Finn did what he always does and trusted his brother.

"Ready?"

They both got into fighting stances.

"Yes." Finn said getting into the right mind set.

"Go." Kurt ordered. He always had Finn attack first.

Finn settled his heart rate and looked at Kurt studying him looking for a weak sport or the weakest opening he could find. Just the way Kurt taught him to. Quickly using his height as an advantage for strength he brought his right fist down to Kurt's left cheek only to have it blocked by a forearm.

With a grunt he brought his left knee upward towards Kurt's midsection. Again he was blocked but managed to send Kurt back a step. Seeing this he tried to swipe at the other teen's feet only to have Kurt back flip and avoid it completely.

"Shit." He grumbled.

"Focus, Finn." Kurt demanded.

Finn bit back a remark and did a punch jab combo. Right. Left. Left. With another knee up.

Everything he through at Kurt was deflected. It was frustrating.

He was caught off guard as Kurt punched him in the stomach sending him back a foot. He charged forwards as Kurt jumped up and put his hands on Finn's shoulders as leverage and flung himself over the taller boy landing behind him.

Kurt quickly before Finn could see it coming swiped at Finn's feet from under him causing him to fall. Before he could fall on his face he braced his arms for impact and pushed off immediately like a push up and spun so he stood facing Kurt.

"You're learning." Kurt stated.

Finn smiled and before he knew it he was flat on his back coughing to catch his breath that was knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

"Damn." He said cursing himself.

"You got distracted."

"Yeah."

"But you're getting better." Kurt offered a hand to his brother.

Finn gladly accepted the help up. "You think so?"

"I know so." Kurt said sounding proud.

Finn beamed. "I still don't know how you know how to fight but its badass."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I say every time. I could almost swear someone actually taught me how but I don't know how. I never took classes." He walk over to their water bottles and drank half of one before tossing it to Finn who finished it.

"Maybe you're half ninja."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and quirked one side of his mouth up. "Half ninja?"

"Yeah." Finn tossed the empty bottle into a bag. "You're like a really strong ninja and all this come natural to you."

Kurt just rolled his eyes amused. "Right. Now it's time to finish training before we have to get back to the house."

"Ugh. Fine."

Two hours later they were taking a break from their last spar.

"Boys!" Came the voice of their mom from somewhere back at the back door of their house.

"Shit." Kurt swore.

"Oh. Kurt, you swore." Finn laughed as he took off his head gear and tossed it in a bag along with his gloves and wraps. He shoved his shoes on and turned to Kurt who was doing the same before they ran back to the house.

"Sorry, mom." Finn shouted as they made it in the house.

Carole took one look at them before wrinkling her nose up. "Shower." She pointed to the basement.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice as he shoved Finn to their room.

Twenty minutes later found both teens clean and dressed making their way to the kitchen where their mom was making lunch.

"Can we have a snack?" Kurt asked using his puppy eyes on his step-mom.

"Yes, you need to eat more, you're still growing, baby." She cooed at him.

Kurt flushed in embarrassment. "Mom!" He shouted/whined. He started calling her mom just two days ago not long after Finn started calling Burt dad. To Kurt his real mom will always be his mama but Carole earned the title of mom.

Carole just smiled. "Yes, dear?"

Kurt hung his head and turned to the fridge grabbing some grapes. "Nothing." He grumbled and sat at the table ignoring Finn's laughter.

Finn grabbed some crackers and sat across from Kurt and kept laughing.

"Shut up, Finnick!" Kurt kicked Finn under the table.

"Ow! Kurtis!" Finn rubbed his now bruised shin.

Kurt was about to say a comeback but the doorbell rang making him shut up.

They sat quietly eating their snacks as Burt answered the door. They heard a quite. "Hello, Erik. Come in." and a "Thank you, Burtrum." As the sound of the door closing followed.

A minute later Burt came into the kitchen. "Come on boys, we're in the living room."

The boys shoved some food in their mouths as they fallowed their parents into the living room.

Burt and Carole made their way to the love seat and sat down causing the two boys to turn and see the figure sitting on the couch.

"What-"Kurt started.

"The-"Finn continued.

"Cheezus." They said in unison.

They stared unblinking until Kurt turned and punched Finn in the arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Finn cried out.

"Huh." Kurt blinked. "We aren't dreaming."

"Really?" Finn said unimpressed. "Next time I get to hit you without you getting mad."

"Fair enough, Finnick." Kurt shrugged looking back at the man on his couch.

"Whatever, Kurtis." Finn turned back when he heard a laugh.

'Erik' was laughing amusedly at the.

"You were right, Burtrum. They do act like brothers do." Erik told his son.

Burt just smiled a little, "That they do."

"Magneto?" Kurt asked.

Finn actually pointed at the man. "That's totally Magneto."

Burt snorted at the boys reaction before clearing his throat, "Boys, this your grandfather Erik. Erik, the taller one is Finn and the shorter is Kurt."

Erik stood up in front of the teens. "Hello, my grandsons."

A million thoughts ran through the teens heads.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Magneto's our grandfather."

"Yeah, I figured that one out myself too."

Burt cleared his throat giving the boys a look bringing them back down to earth.

"Hello, Magneto." They spoke at the same time causing Burt to face-palm.

"Boys." Carole said warningly.

"It's alright, Carole." Erik reassured the woman. "You boys can call me Erik, Opa or Großvater." He explained with his German rolling smoothly off his tongue.

"What do the last two mean?" Asked a confused Finn.

"Formal and informal terms for grandfather." Kurt explained. Erik nodded in approval.

"I kinda like Opa." Finn stated and shrugged. "It's not like we're calling him the American version of grandfather."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Fine. We'll call you Opa." He told Erik who beamed to the boys.

"Excellent." Erik smiled brightly in a way that surprised the two teens. "Let us sit and talk?" He asked as he sat back down.

The boys looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down on the couch. Burt wouldn't bring anyone into their home if they were going to hurt them. Plus, Kurt could totally take Magneto on. At least Finn thought so.

They spent the next two hours talking about anything learning things about Erik and Erik learning about the whole family. He was even able to tell the boys stories of Burt being a child and the trouble he would get into making them laugh. It was like they were a family and not just meeting for the first time.

After lunch they retreated back to the living room where after a while Erik about up a more heavy topic. "Your father tells me you inherited something of a talent from me, Kurtis."

"Just Kurt, Opa. I don't go by Kurtis." Kurt corrected him.

"Alright, Kurt."

Kurt didn't fidget under the curious gaze of his grandfather. "Yes. If you're referring to my ability to control metals than yes."

Erik nodded. "He told me of a time that you speed up the car when he was driving you to the mall."

Kurt tried not to blush. "I was twelve and excitable." He said defensively.

Erik laughed. "My boy, you do not know how powerful that makes you."

Kurt sat up straighter. "I don't care for power. I care for the intelligence to use whatever power one has to do the right thing."

Erik studied the boy in front of him. Many would wish for more power, many would wish for his power. The knowledge to know how and what to use power for was a power on its own. The wrong person with any amount of power can cause destruction, he angrily thought back to the holocaust. People with power does not simply refer to being a mutant but anyone with a form of control.

"The right thing may not always be the easy thing." He pointed out wanting to see what the boy would say. He felt as though he was testing him, he had to know his grandson would not make the same mistakes he made.

"The easy thing and the right thing aren't the same." Kurt shook his head. "The right thing may be hard at times, but if we were to always choose the easy way what is the point of power? Power is always different yet the same, Opa. I'm smart so the easy thing to do would be to stop going to school. The right thing is finding a better school, I'm at a better school now and I learn. " Kurt took a breath. "We use power everyday but it's up to us to make the right or wrong choices with that power. Two of the biggest powers are hate and anger but equal to them are love and acceptance. Small choices have big consequences." He tilted his head examining his grandfather. "Would you not agree?"

Erik stayed silent as did the rest of the family just absorbing the word that were laid out.

Finally Erik leaned forward. "Promise me something, Kurt. If there is ever one thing you do for me I ask you to make me a promise."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows confused his eyes darting to his dad and back to Erik before he nodded. "Okay, Opa."

"Promise me," Erik grabbed Kurt's hands. "That you will never forget the words you spoke to me today. You will live by that of which you said. Do the right thing even if it is not the easiest to do."

Kurt stared unblinking into the older man's eyes before agreeing. "I promise, Opa."

"Good." Erik pat Kurt's arm. "Thank you, grandson."

Erik sat back and looked at Finn, "That goes for you too."

"I promise." Finn said quickly. "Plus, Kurt reminds me of that constantly."

Erik nodded before lifting an eyebrow at the boy. "You have a power don't you?"

Finn sputtered for a moment before Kurt whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." He rubbed his head as he nodded at Erik. "I can phase and Kurt has me practicing phasing other people and things like cars."

"Impressive." He smiled at the two boys before his face went serious again. "One day you may need to use everything you've got."

"What do you mean, Opa?" Finn's face took on a curious look.

Erik looked between both boys. "Something is coming and we've must be prepared."

Finn swallowed nervously and shot a glance to Kurt whose face had hardened.

"What do you know?" He asked with a cold edge.

Erik now looked curious as to what made the boy defensive. "I know what can vaguely be foresaw by a few mutants. There is power coming and choices will be made." He tilted his head to the side. "What is it you know?"

Kurt looked to his parents with a face that said 'I'm sorry you're finding out' before looking back at his grandfather. He spoke one word the word that had put Finn on edge earlier.

"War."

* * *

_"_ _Come now, little one." One voice said sounding like a young man._

_"_ _Little one, it's time to train." Another voice almost identical to the first said._

_Kurt blinked his eyes open and looked around._

_He was in a bed room, everything about it screamed familiarity. He knew this was his room, the bed he was in was his and his alone. The thing was this was not his father's house and this was not the room he shared with Finn._

_"_ _Do not look so lost, little one." Voice one spoke._

_"_ _It'll all come back." Voice two added._

_"_ _It always comes back." They finished together._

_Kurt turned his head to the side and saw two men that couldn't be older than twenty eight standing at the foot of his bed. Twins. His mind supplied. Brothers._

_He blinked the sleep from his eyes._

_"_ _As see it's coming back."_

_Kurt got out of bed and stood up. He looked at the twins. "You're my older brothers."_

_"_ _That we are." They said._

_"_ _We have to train for what is to come." Kurt said as he crossed the room to the closet and changed out of his sleep clothes._

_"_ _Correct, little one." Voice two said. "You need to train your powers if you are to win."_

_"_ _I will win." He insisted tugging a shirt over his head before grabbing a pair of shoes. "WE will win."_

_The twins looked at each other before looking back at him._

_"_ _We do not doubt it, little brother." Voice one said firmly._

_Kurt nodded tying his shoelace and standing up. "It's a shame that I will not remember this tomorrow. I never remember."_

_"_ _It's for the best." Voice one commented._

_"_ _For your safety, little one." Voice two sounded sad about it._

_"_ _But one day, I will remember it all." Kurt told them._

_They smiled to him. "That you will, little brother."_

_"_ _What are going to work on tonight?"_

_The twins smirked mischievously. "Tonight we work on-"_

Kurt woke up confused as always. It felt like he was missing something. Like he forgot something. He shook the feeling and thought away and almost screamed when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist but looked to the head resting on his chest.

"Noah." He shook said teen who was cuddling him like a seven year old cuddles a teddy bear. He never understood why Puck insisted on sleeping with him rather than Finn. Puck showed up to their house yesterday only a few hours after Erik had left.

That had been stressful. Well, the calming down his parents about the possibly foreseen war had been terribly stressful. Them insisting that the boys would not be child soldiers. To which Kurt told them, nothing is certain. He sighed, at his little white lie. At least they get to see Opa regularly now.

"Noah, get off I have to pee." He shoved that bigger teen off of him.

"What the-"Puck blinked sleepily at Kurt. "What was that for?"

Kurt shrugged. "I have to pee and you wouldn't let go." He said making his way to the bathroom.

After emptying his bladder he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. A nice warm shower to clear away his trouble. Everything else can wait until after breakfast. Too bad he was starting to get a headache. It was like someone was knocking on a door to his brain. No wait, more like slamming a tank into the door to his brain.

He dropped to his knees in the shower and cradled his head in his hands before screaming loudly at the pain.


	8. Mini Gay Magneto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Kurt's hearing voices. Puck's not a complete asshole. Kurt's a ninja. Blaine and Tony have a great father-son relationship. Off to New York?   
> Leave a comment. Please and thank you.

He wished he would just black out from the pain, but apparently that was asking for too much. So, he screamed some more.

He didn’t hear the sound of the bathroom door being torn open, the pain was so intense all he could hear was the sound of his blood pumping in his ears. Even if he could hear clearly all he would hear would be the sounds of his own screams.

The water to the shower was turned off, but he didn’t notice. When hands pulled at his own pulling them away from his head he wanted to fight them away from touching him, but he couldn’t even do that it required too much focus. Someone picked him up and carried him out of the shower that’s when he started thrashing trying to get away from whoever was holding him, but they eventually relented and put him down only for more people to hold him down in place.

He tried to open his eyes, but even that was too much of chore.

Pain. So much pain. His throat was stripping from all the screaming, but he couldn’t stop.

 _Little one._ A familiar voice spoke to him.

He kept screaming.

 _Little one, please listen._ It pleaded with him sounding concerned. How he could hear is amongst everything was beyond the teenager.

He tried to hear only the comforting voice.

 _Oh, child. You have to focus. Listen to my voice._ It sounded so soothing and comforting to him.

His face wrinkled in concentration to hear.

_You have close your mind. Push away anything that is not my voice._

A sweat broke out all over his body from the amount strength he was exerting. His whole body was tense and still, but the hands holding him down didn’t let go.

_Child-_

A bust of pain hit through his mind causing him to lose focus and scream in agony. Gods, nothing ever hurt him as bad as this was.

_Little one, breathe! Breathe!_

He clenched his jaw shut and forced himself to breath.

_Push back. Focus your mind and push back._

Tears were streaming down his face like twin streams as he pushed through the pain.

_He wants to get in your mind and I cannot hold him back on my own, little one. I need you to focus on pushing him away. Push him away and you won’t hurt anymore, child, I promise._

With gritted teeth he found what’s not the voice in his mind was, and almost like pushing a lead door he made it move.

 _Good, child. Keep pushing him away_.

With one last mental push he screamed using all his strength feeling the intruder leave not even noticing the blood that started flowing from his nose.

_Breathe._

He forced himself to take in a ragged breath.

_Good. You did so well, child. I’m proud of you._

His breathes became more even.

_Rest, little one. All is safe, for I am watching over you. Sleep, child._

Feeling fatigue flow over him his muscles finally relaxed as his let the voice in his mind sooth him to sleep. Finally he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 

Kurt woke slowly blinking his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling above him.

“Kurt?”

He turned his head slowly his whole body feeling sore he faced his dad sitting next to his bed holding his hand. Burt’s eyes were red from crying he looked so worried it hurt Kurt to see.

“Daddy?” His voice was hoarse from all his previous screaming.

Tears fell down his father’s cheeks. “Jesus, Kurt.” Burt pulled the boy into his arms.

The memories of what happened flooded him at once. Gods, his family saw all of that happen to him. Kurt wrapped his arms as best he could around his dad. “I’m sorry, daddy.” He started crying. “I tried to make him stop. It hurt so much.” His crying turned to sobs. “I’m sorry.”

Burt moved to the bed and pulled Kurt onto his lap so he could hold him. “Ssh, bug. Don’t say sorry.” Slipping in his old nickname for Kurt as he rocked them back and forth.

“He wouldn’t stop.” Kurt’s voice gruff in a way no one was used to. “It hurt. Why wouldn’t he stop?” He sobbed.

A second set of hands found their way to his back and started rubbing it gently trying to calm him and after a while it started working.

“Breathe, baby. Calm your breathing.” Without looking he knew that was Carole.

“Mom?” He just had to ask as he caught his breath and turned his head to see her sitting next him and his dad. Her eyes were red and full of worry. He all but threw himself into her arms thankful she caught him.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m here.” She cooed holding him close. It reminded Kurt of his real mom when he little and she would hold him when he was scared. “You had us so worried.”

“I’m sorry, mom.” His voice a whisper now that he calmed down. He vaguely noted that he was wearing a pair of shorts that weren’t his. _Finn’s_. His mind supplied.

“It’s not your fault, baby.” Carole tucked Kurt’s head under her chin and kissed his hair.

Burt stood up and started pacing the room anxiously. “Who did this, bug?” He asked stopping in front of Kurt.

Kurt turned his head towards his dad. “I..” He blinked confused. “I don’t know.” Panic set in. “I really don’t know. Oh, gods. Someone was trying to get into my head and I don’t even know who. Who does that?” He babbled.

Hands grabbed his shoulders grabbing his attention. “Bug, relax.”

He looked at his father and calmed down thinking back to the voice he heard and what it said.

“Someone’s watching me.” He spoke not realizing it was out loud.

Burt’s eyes hardened. “Whose watching you, bug?” His voice full of concern.

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know, but they’re going to keep him away.” He shook his head again at his own words. “That sounds crazy, but someone else was already in my mind. A voice and they’re the only reason I was able to focus enough to get whoever the one hurting me was to leave.”

Burt rubbed his face with his hands. “You think this a mutant thing?” He directed the question to Carole.

She frowned in thought. “I think so.”

Finn jumped up from where he was sitting on the other side of the bed. “You mean someone found out about us?” His eyes where wide in panic, but just like his parents they were red and dry tear tracks were on his cheeks. “We get treated as bad as gays do. That would make Kurt a double whammy! That’s not okay!” His breathing was labored from his anger.

Puck got up from sitting on the floor and put a hand on Finn’s shoulder trying to calm him down. “Dude, it’ll be fine. You-”

“No, Puck! It’s not going to be fine!” Finn yelled tossing Puck’s hand off him. “That’s my brother.” He points to the cuddled ball that’s Kurt. “There are a shit ton of hate crimes against gays, that’s why we sent him to Dalton for his safety. Add the hate crimes targeted towards mutants that just doubled everything. What’ll keep him safe now? Huh, Puck? I can’t protect him with him with my power! I’m useless to protect my little brother. Tell me how that’s fine!”  By the time he was done yelling he was left heaving massive amounts of air in the heavy silence of the bedroom as everyone watched him with wide eyes.

Puck opened and closed him mouth trying to come up with something to say to make everything better. It’s just that what Finn said was right. He looked at his best friend who was just a sixteen year old boy terrified of the harsh reality of what could possibly happen to his little brother. Not once did Finn say anything about his own safety. The guy probably hasn’t even thought about it, he might not even care. 

Somehow he became angry at himself. ‘It’s not fair.’ He thought. It really wasn’t, he didn’t have any powers to help he was just muscle. “Finn,” he started. “You actually have power and you can use that power to protect both of yourselves. I know I’m not a mutant, but you’re my bro and that makes Kurt my bro too. I’ll do whatever I can to help you both even if it means I’m just throwing fists at whoever comes our way.”

He looked to Kurt who was still in Carole’s arms. “Dude, I’d fight any kind of mutant or government official for ya. Hell I’d fight aliens for you.”

Kurt blinked owlishly at the mohawked teen. “Really?”

“Hell yeah, man. That’s what family does.” Puck said almost surprised at his own sincerity.

Kurt sat up next to Carole. “You don’t have to, Noah. This isn’t you fight or problem.” He pointed out giving the other boy an out.

Puck huffed. “Man, don’t make me go emotional and crap. I’m with you and Finn come thick or thin.” He insisted crossing his arms over his chest standing his ground.

Kurt studied Puck, his eyes searching the other teen’s. After what felt like minutes but was really just seconds Kurt nodded. “Okay, Noah.”

Puck kind of deflated. “That’s it?” He asked confused. “Just an ‘Okay, Noah.’?”

Kurt shrugged. “If it’s what you have your mind set to than who am I to shut you down.”

“Huh.” Puck nodded. “Wait, I don’t even know what your power is. What can you do? Sense shopping deals?” He joked lightly.

Kurt smirked. Oh, did that smirk send a shiver down Puck’s back and not the good kind.

Kurt looked towards his dad who just rolled his eyes and nodded giving his consent.

He looked back at Puckerman his smirk growing a little bigger. “Hey, Noah. Why don’t you-” He picked up his desk chair with a metal backing support and sent it straight towards Puck stopping it inches from the other boy’s face before having it go around the boy and on the floor behind him. “-have a seat.”

After a minute of Puck staring stupidly at Kurt, Finn walked over to the stunned teen. “I think you broke him, bro.” He flicked Puck’s nose and got a punched in the stomach by the teen. “Nope, not broken.” He said rubbing his stomach gently.

Puck blinked stupidly at Kurt before letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and nodded. “Right, mini gay Magneto.”

Kurt looked at Puck oddly before breaking out in laughter that broke the awkward and tense atmosphere getting everyone else to laugh as well. “That’s the first thing you have to say to me?” He asked disbelievingly while calming down from his fit.

Puck blushed and coughed into his fist. “Well, ah- yeah, man. Whatever.” He looked down at the chair behind him and slowly sat down like if he was afraid it had a mind of it’s own now.

Kurt saw Puck’s reaction and doubled over laughing again his body feeling less and less sore during the time that he had woken up.

After a while Burt cleared his throat and appeared as serious as before. “You alright, bug?”

Kurt nodded and sat up right on his bed still near Carole. “Yeah, my head hurts a little, but not much. Other than that I feel fine.”

Burt narrowed his eyes trying to decide if the boy was lying to him at all before conceding with a nod. “Alright.”

“We still don’t know who did this.” Finn pointed out shuffling a little nervously from where he stood.

Carole looked deep in thought before deciding on something. “Burt, we should call your father and talk to him about this, he might have an idea.”

“Alright.” He rubbed his face with hand and motioned towards the stairs. “Let’s try that and let the boy rest.”

With a kiss to the Kurt forehead Carole got up and headed out with her husband. “Holler if you need anything, sweetie.”

“Okay, mom.” Kurt plopped down onto the middle of his bed ignoring the two teens that were still watching him intently.

After a few minutes he rolled his eyes. “You guys are upping your creep factor by just staring at me like that.”

Finn sputtered for a moment looking offended while Puck just smirked and leered at Kurt’s laying body. “I’ll stare at you all I want, Hummel.” His voice low and playful.

Kurt rose onto his elbows and eyed Puck, the boy really had gotten past his homophobic past. “You stare because you can’t touch, Noah.”

Puck just waved off the comment. “Only because that boy of yours would throw a fit.”

“Noah.” Kurt said slightly offended looking completely unimpressed. “Because I wouldn’t let you touch this.” He gestured towards himself. “I’d kick your ass before Blaine got a chance to.”

Puck laughed and stood up from his chair. “Man, I was kidding and you can’t kick my ass.” He slouched against the wall near by striking his bad boy poise.

Finn and Kurt turned towards each other sharing a look Puck couldn’t decipher for the life of him. He watched as both teens had smirks formed on their faces before simultaneously they turned to face him.

“Hey, Puck how would you-“

“Like to train with us?”

Puck eyed the brothers uncomfortably until he realized he was being a pansy and shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Just don’t cry if you get tired.”

The brother’s laughed. Puck had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 

“What the living fuck, man?” Puck all but yelled as he put on his weights. “This has got to weigh more than you, Hummel!”

Kurt just shrugged while putting on his weight vest. “I’m a little insulted that you think I’m below weight.”

Puck huffed. “Man, you’re scrawny that’s why.”

Kurt rounded on Puck until it seem like he was hovering in the other boy’s face. His eyes hardened into a clear shade of green. “I am not scrawny, Noah. I’m lean and have tight muscles that give me a thin frame, but I am not scrawny.”

Puck put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. Hummel was fuckn scary. “Woah, dude. I didn’t mean to like strike a nerve. I know you have some muscle I’ve seen you shirtless before. You’re just really thin and don’t look like you weigh much.”

Kurt’s eyes gained a twinkle that scared Puck more than before. “You’ll see how scrawny I am after our run. You and me, we’re going to fight.”

Puck’s eyes widened. “Dude, no. I can’t like fight you. Your dad will kill me if I hurt you at all and I very much like being alive and shit, man.” Slight panic slipping into his voice. The older Hummel scared the teen pretty bad.

Kurt smirked what Puck was now considering naming the evil smirk. “Oh, Noah.” He shook his head fondly like addressing a child. “You have no idea just what I am capable of. You should never underestimate me. Accept the fight and you’ll begin to understand.” He stuck his hand out waiting.

Puck glanced nervously at Finn who somehow managed to keep his face neutral of any emotion like he knew just how all this was going to pan out. He cleared his throat and shook Kurt’s hand. “Alright, man. But you keep your dad from killing me.”

“Deal.” Kurt smiled as he walked away happily to get ready to run.

“Dude.” Finn breathed out finally breaking his statue impression.

Puck crossed his arms as best he could over his vest. “What?”

“He won’t kill you, but you’re going to be in so much pain.”

Puck looked offended. “Dude! What happened to your faith in me?”

Finn just shook his head and backed away. “You have no clue what you got yourself into. I fight him all the time and I have yet to win or come close to winning.”

Puck frowned and started following Finn towards Kurt. “You fight Kurt? And he always wins?”

“Always.” Finn nodded as they got to Kurt.

Time for a run.

Three hours later found Puck laying on Finn’s bed not moving afraid that any movement would cause him more pain. “You.” He turned his head to Kurt with a wince. “You were born of pure evil and ninja-ness.”

Kurt just threw his head back and laughed as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 

Blaine plopped down onto an outdoor bed near the pool with his phone attached to his ear as he talked. Or whined. “Babyyy.”

“Yes, sweetie?” Kurt’s teasing voice rang out.

Blaine pouted even though he knew his boyfriend couldn’t see it. “Baby, please.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s voice turned affectionate. “You’re using your pouty voice. Aww, sweetie. Are you pouting? You’re pouting, huh, baby?”

“No.” He huffed and bit his lip. “Maybe just a little.”

“Aww.” Kurt cooed into the phone.

“Kurt!”

“Yes, sweetie?”

Blaine could hear the smile in the other boy’s voice. He missed that smile. He just missed Kurt in general. “I miss you.” He said previous conversation forgotten.

“I miss you too, baby.”

He smiled and adjusted his sunglasses as he laid. “I’d be a little hurt if you didn’t miss me too.” He said teasingly.

Kurt huffed out a laugh. “I’m still not sending you pictures of me in my new swim trunks.” He said firmly.

Blaine blushed to himself. “Hey! You offered!”

“I was joking though!”

“Are you sure you were joking?” He asked trying to sound serious.

“Yes, I was.” He could practically hear Kurt thinking. “Maybe. Just maybe I wasn’t.”

Blaine mock gasped. “True colors, Kurt.”

“Oh, shut it. You wanted them, dapper boy.”

“Who said I didn’t get them?” Blaine nearly hit himself in the face at his own stupidity. Blabber mouth.

There was a pause that kind of frightened the teen. “Ah, Kurt? Are you still th-“

“How did you get pictures of me in them? I wore them for the first time today.”

Oh, Kurt was using his serious voice. Blaine was officially in trouble.

“Ah. I don’t- I can’t- I…I think my mom is calling me in for dinner.” He tried to find an out.

“Blaine?” The sweet voice asked.

“Yes, my love?” He asked confused.

“It’s one o’clock in New York.” You could hear the fondness in Kurt’s voice as he pointed out Blaine’s flaw.

“An early dinner?” He said as a question just to hear Kurt laugh.

“You’re so bad.” Kurt laughed so more. “But still busted.”

Blaine sighed and looked around like was going to get in trouble with someone even though he was alone. “Puck.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“Puck sent them to me.” He clarified.

“Oh…He’s getting it.”

Blaine laughed. “Don’t be mad at him. It’s not like I haven’t seen you in swimming trunks before and it won’t be the last. I hope.”

Kurt sighed. “What happened to my dapper gentleman?”

“I’m still here!” He huffed. “I’m a gentleman.”

“True colors, Blaine.” Kurt mocked.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “Like you don’t have pictures of me in my swimming trunks on your phone too?”

“Oh. Well…I need those for science.”

“Science, Kurt?” He asked biting back his laughter.

“Yes, science.” Kurt held his ground.

Blaine sat up. “What kind of science requires shirtless pictures of me?”

“Anatomy.” Came the smooth unhesitant reply.

Blaine sat there gapping for a moment before he heard laughter ring through the phone and followed suite himself.

“K-Kurt.” He forced out between laughs.

“Yes, sweetie?” Kurt asked calming down.

“You win. I don’t know what you win, but you win this time.”

Kurt smiled indulgently. “Of course.”

“I still miss you.” It was great talking to his boyfriend but Blaine wanted to have him in person.

“I know, me too.” Kurt bit his lip. “I have to go, but call me before you go to bed.”

“Okay, I love you.” He got that same fuzzy feeling he always gets from being able to tell Kurt those words now.

“I love you too.”

He smiled as he hung up and put his phone down on the table next to him.

He really should have been paying attention.

“Hey, B.”

He looked up and saw his dad standing ten feet away. “Hey, dad.” He frowned when he noticed the smirk on his dad’s face then he realized the water gun the man was holding. “No! No, dad!” He yelled as the man started spraying him.

Tony laughed as he watched his son act dramatic. “It’s just water, B.” He pointed out.

Blaine glared before smirking. He got up and pushed his dad into the pool.

“What the heck, B?” Tony asked when they surfaced.

“It’s just water, dad.” He mocked before laughing at his soaked dad.

“Oh, you, brat.” Tony tried to dunk Blaine in the water but the boy took off swimming, causing Tony to chase him.

“You’re a bigger brat!” Blaine shouted laughing.

“Rude! What kind of parent’s taught you this behavior?” Tony shouted back splashing the kid while laughing.

Blaine smirked. “You and mom obviously.”

Tony shook his head. “That smirk makes it impossible for me to deny that statement.”

“It’s the same as yours.” Blaine pointed out.

Tony just smiled swam over to Blaine. “Exactly. My little boy got his looks from his old man.”

Blaine scrunched his nose up. “I know.”

“Hey, none of that sass.” The man splashed.

Blaine just laughed. “I’m kidding. I love you, dad.”

Tony grinned fondly. “I love you too, B. I’m glad you took after Pepper too.”

“Me too.” Blaine nodded before being pushed under water thus continuing their water war.

Pepper walked out onto the deck to find Nat, Clint, Bruce and Steve watching her boys play in the pool. She cleared her throat getting their attention and looked at them expectantly as they face her. “They’re something special aren’t they?” She said when no one spoke.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was beat by a loud voice from the pool.

“Mama! Come in here and save me from dad!” Blaine shouted as he fought his dad with a colorful pool floaty.

Pepper grinned before turning towards the other adults. “Duty calls.” She slipped off her sandals and went to the pool with her favorite boys noticing the others smile at them.

Clint turned towards Nat. “Can we go swimming?”

Natasha looked at Clint oddly and shook her head no. “No, they’re having family fun.”

Steve frowned at her words. “I thought we were all a family though?”

Nat could have face-palmed at the sad tone Steve used, instead she sighed. “I mean just the three of them. I doubt they want any of use intruding.”

“But, Nat-“

“No buts.” She cut off the twin voices of Steve and Clint.

“She’s right, guys.” Bruce agreed. “They don’t get to spend too much time together and Blaine isn’t getting any younger. Let them have their fun. You can swim in one of the other pools.”

Clint sighed in defeat. “Alright, I get it. We’ll just-“

“Oh, Midgard swimming!” Thor boomed as he made his way outside. He took off his shirt leaving him in shorts and turned towards the others. “Let us join them, friends.” He ran to the pool and jumped into the deep end managing to splash all three previous occupants.

“Thor!” Blaine yelled as he jumped on the man’s back. “Protect me from my father.” 

Thor grinned as he caught on and started splashing Tony. “Man of Iron stands no chance, son of Stark.”

“Hey, cheating!” Tony yelled from behind an inflatable pool bed. “Clint, you’re on my team. Get over here!”

Clint grinned at the others. “I guess that’s our invite.” He took off towards the pool.

This was going to be epic.

* * *

 

When Kurt hung up he synced his phone to his computer and tracked the coordinates from where Blaine was and saved them into his gps. He stood up and walked up the stairs from his room.

Time to convince his parent’s that it was time for a trip to New York. 


	9. Flowers and Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.
> 
> New York Klaine.  
> Leave a comment. (:

Kurt smiled as he was handed a small bundle of white daisies and pink tulips. Perfect, he thought to himself as he thanked the nice older lady who owned the small flower shop.

"Must be for someone special." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Kurt beamed. "He's more than special." As he said it he waited for any sort of look of disgust to appear on the lady's face.

She just kept smiling at him. "He's a lucky one, that boy." Her Irish accent sounding smooth.

Kurt blushed and shook his head slightly. "No, ma'am. I'm the lucky one."

"Modest." She said with a nod of approval. "Don't get many like ya as I should. More typically people come 'n for 'I'm sorry' flowers for other people and basing 'em on their favorite color."

Kurt frowned. "That's just sad. Flowers are meant for more than that. They mean more than that."

"Ey, they do. People don't understand the magic behind flowers." She said with a little twinkle in her eyes like if she knew a secret.

"Magic?" He questioned. What kind of magic can flowers have? Kurt looked down at the flowers in his hand. He thought about what Blaine's face will be when he sees the flowers. Happiness. Happiness is magical. "I can see it." He looked back up to the lady.

The lady shook her head fondly. "Ya still need to open your eyes a bit more, child. Ya be looking with your eyes half open. You're asleep while you're awake."

Kurt tilted his head and stared at the woman curiously. "I don't understand, Miss..."

"Molly." She said with a smile. "Just Molly."

He nodded. "I don't understand, Molly."

Molly's eyes twinkled a bit more as she leaned forward over the sales counter. "Ya don't need to understand, boy. Ya need to believe." Her voice was soft but it carried throughout the empty shop.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what Molly was trying to convey to him. "Believe in what though?"

She grinned and rested her chin on her right hand. "Magic."

"I have to believe in magic? What kind of magic? Because my parents are alright with a lot of things, but black magic and alchemy will most likely get me grounded until I hand write the entire sequence of Pi and I only have the first hundred digits memorized." He joked lightly, still not getting what she wanted from him.

"No, boy," Molly rolled her eyes. "Your magic."

"My magic?" He pointed to himself. "I don't have magic. I can't even do those lame card tricks."

Molly leaned forward more and pointed, using her left hand, to Kurt's chest. "Ey, this magic, it's in there. It flows all through ya."

"I have magic in me?" He asked a little skeptically. Maybe this flower shop wasn't a good idea.

Molly leaned back and rolled her clear blue eyes again. "Yes. Ya just need to open your eyes and see it or it'll make itself be seen." The last part sounded suspiciously like a warning.

Kurt nodded. Time to get out of here. "Right. Thanks, Molly. I really need to go though." He glanced at his phone for the time before turning and leaving.

"You're welcome, Kurt." Her voice reaching him as he was half way through the door.

Kurt stopped for a second but didn't turn around. He walked out and looked at his flowers. "I didn't tell her my name." He whispered before shaking his head. He had time to deduct a plausible solution to this later, right now he had a boyfriend to surprise.

He pulled out his phone and logged into his gps and started following the directions on it.

He smiled as he looked around as he walked. Convincing his parents to come had been way easier than he had anticipated. His dad was a little iffy, but then his mom pointed out that while they were in town they could speak with Erik about what happened to Kurt and see if the man knew anything useful about the situation.

They rented two rooms at a hotel nearby and Kurt programmed into both his parent's phones where he would be going, so they wouldn't worry. Or send Finn with him.

New York.

This place was something special. Big buildings. Big dreams. Everything here was big, yet somehow none of it made him feel small.

He could imagine Blaine and him living here after graduation. Going to Universities. Apartment hunting. Starting a life.

Kurt blushed to himself, he might be getting ahead of himself a little bit, but Blaine was the lost part of himself he hadn't known he was missing. He knew from the start that the curly haired Warbler was it for him.

A little girl walked between two men holding a hand each, she smiled to Kurt. She couldn't be more than seven years old. He smiled back with a little wave.

Yupe. Definitely not in Ohio anymore.

He laughed to himself as he turned the corner onto another street as his phone told him to. It said for him to enter the building in front of him. Without looking at the place itself he saw the front doors and went in.

The entrance was made of a surprisingly nice marble and décor. He headed towards the elevators in the middle of the room instead of going to the front desk or asking the security guard who was currently busy getting yelled at by what Kurt identified as an angry Russian tourist.

He hit the button for the 93rd floor. Yes, his gps tracking got him the elevation at which Blaine was at while on the phone. Yes, Kurt was able to estimate, within reason, what floor that would be equivalent to.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the braided leather cord resting inside.

Kurt studied the inside of the elevator and noted the Stark emblem above the door. Huh, must be residence to some of the Stark employees. He shrugged, because it didn't really matter to him who else lived here. He was here for Blaine.

Blaine. He had no idea Kurt was coming to see him.

Kurt could be spontaneous. There's never a dull moment in the Hummel house with both he and Finn.

The elevator dinged and opened up to a new set of doors that were set five yards from the elevator.

Pent houses?

No way.

Just as he walked to the door and was ready to knock a voice startled him.

"What are you doing here, young Mister Hummel?"

Kurt's head shot upwards. "What? Who said that?"

"Forgive me for startling you, sir. I'm JARVIS. The A.I. running the building. I ran facial recognition the moment you were in front of the building." The voice over head explained.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay." He drew out the first syllable. "Um. Is Blaine inside?"

"Yes, Master Blaine is in the living room."

"Alright." Kurt thought for a moment. "Could you tell him to come open the door? I'd rather see him before I meet his parents."

"Of course, Master Hummel."

"Just Kurt, please." Kurt asked politely to the Artificial Intelligence.

"Yes, Master Kurt."

Kurt would've face-palmed had the doors not been opened at that same moment by his boyfriend looking exceedingly frazzled.

"Kurt!" Came Blaine's slightly confused voice.

Kurt stood up straighter and smiled, bringing his hand up that was holding the flowers. “Hey.” He said softly as a way of greeting.

Blaine stared at Kurt dumbly before stepping right in front of the taller boy and poking him in the cheek electing a raised eyebrow from the boy.

“Yes, that is my cheek, sweetie.” Came the amused voice.

Blaine beamed and threw himself at Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt really should have seen that coming. He chastised himself mentally as he fell backwards with Blaine on top of him, letting out an ‘oof’ as his back hit the floor.

“It’s you!” Blaine yelled. “I can’t believe you’re here!” He stuffed his face into Kurt’s neck as Kurt wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

Kurt let out a small laugh. “Well, you better believe it, sweetie.” He ran a hand through the gel free curls and sighed.

“I believe it.” A moment past before Blaine sat up abruptly making Kurt wince slightly since Blaine was sitting on him and the boy put all his weight on Kurt’s metal belt that ended up digging into him. “Wait, how are you here? You’re supposed to be in Ohio. I don’t understand.”

He frowned in thought. “How did you even know where I live?” How does Kurt know he lives in the Stark Tower? Oh, god he’s going to figure out he’s Tony’s kid. Maybe he knows already? Blaine internally panicked.

Kurt picked himself up onto his elbows and looked up to Blaine. “Well, see…” He cleared his throat and blushed slightly. “I-ah- I tracked your coordinates from our phone calls and was able to calculate the floor based on your elevation, city, and average floor height, simple math really.” He mumbled his voice getting quieter as he spoke. Maybe he overstepped some sort of boyfriend boundary.

Blaine blinked for a moment before a smile started spreading onto his face. He leaned forwards and kissed Kurt on the lips. “You’re such a nerd, babe.” His voice holding laughter.

Kurt kissed him again. “Oh, you love it.” He teased, glad Blaine was happy.

“You bet your cute butt I do.” Blaine mumbled against the other boy’s lips before taking the kiss deeper neither remembering where they were or the fact that Blaine left the front door wide open.

A cleared throat made Kurt remove his mouth from Blaine’s and look over the boy’s shoulder. “Ah…sweetie? Why is Tony Stark glaring at me from the door way?”

Blaine turned his head and saw his dad standing in the door way with his arms crossed with a face that screamed ‘unimpressed’ but he saw the twinkle in his dad’s eyes that said he found this amusing but was trying to play it off. Behind his dad he could see Nat, and Clint standing in similar ways.

“Oh god.” He whispered and sat up abruptly again causing Kurt to wince but hiss audibly this time. He turned his head back to Kurt before realizing what he’d done and jumped up. “Oh, crap. I’m sorry, baby! I didn’t even realize I was hurting you.”

“It’s okay, Blaine.” Kurt accepted the offered hand up and stood. He rubbed his pelvic region under his belt. “It wasn’t you, it was my belt buckle.” He reached for Blaine’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

He turned around and picked up the flowers that somehow fell away from them rather than getting crushed by Blaine’s attack hug. He handed them to Blaine with a small smile on his face. “These are for you.”

Blaine smiled as he took the flowers and smelt them. “Really?” He asked even though he didn’t need to.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course really, goofball.”

Blaine grinned and peck Kurt on the lips. “They’re beautiful and smell pretty. Thank you.”

They were back in their little teen love bubble again that was shattered by Tony’s voice. “Really? Did you two really just forget that I’m standing right here? How does that even happen?” Tony huffed indigently.

Blaine turned and faced his dad. “Quit whining. Don’t I give you enough attention?”

Tony faux pouted to his son. “No. You never pay attention to me.”

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest carefully with the flowers in his hand. “Really now?”

“Totally, kid. You’re always busy mooning over your boyfriend that you don’t spend time with me.” Tony fake sniffed.

Blaine felt a small amount of heat rise on his cheeks. “You’re such a baby, I always spend time with you, don’t even lie!”

Tony grinned about to make a comeback when Kurt open his mouth and spoke before him. “Ah, I still don’t know why Tony’s here.” He said looking unsure of what was going on.

Tony smirked at the confused teen and moved out of the door way. “Come on in, my boy. Everything shall be explained.”

His smirk became a little more evil. This was going to be great.

Blaine groaned out loud when he saw his dad’s face. This was not going to go well.

* * *

 

Thor was flying around Canada exploring Midgard. It seems that every time he comes here it changes somehow.

The sun was shining clear in the sky, making his adventure that much more enjoyable. He smiled to himself as he flew until he sensed someone powerful appear out of nowhere. He halted mid-flight and looked forward.

“Brother!” Thor beamed and flew quickly to the other figure in the sky. He wrapped his arms around Loki in a crushing hug.

Loki pat Thor on the back returning the embrace slightly. “Hello, Thor.”

Thor pulled back and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “Brother, it is good to see you.” He said with his always beaming smile.

Loki managed to laugh. His brother never seemed to be mad or hate him no matter what he’s done. What most didn’t know was how much the brothers truly did love each other. They thought Loki was pure evil and didn’t know what love was, but that’s a lie. Loki knew love and he would always love his brother. They may fight and wage small wars against each other, but at the end of the day it was just the Godly version of two mortal brothers. Fighting, but never harming each other.

Loki’s lips tilted into a small genuine smile. “It is good to see you too, Drengskapr.” (Norse for courage)

“Of course, Forvitni.” (Norse for curious.) Thor removed his hand and floated back so that they could speak. “What are you doing here?”

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes. He was a curious child growing up. His face became more serious. “Father sent me. He is worried.”

Thor frowned. “Worried? Of what?”

Loki sighed. “There is telling of darkness coming.”

“Where?” Thor demanded.

Loki looked down at the earth below them before lifting his head back up. Being the God he was, he was able to keep most of the concern from his voice. “Midgard.”

 

* * *

 

“This is not good, Burtrum.”

Burt looked over to his father who sat on the other side of the table they found in the park. He sighed tiredly. “I know, Erik. You should have seen him though. I’ve never felt more scared or helpless. I didn’t know what was happening and I didn’t know how to stop it.”

He felt a hand grab his and looked to Carole who had a look of understanding. “I think that was the worst part. Seeing our son in pain and not being able to stop it. We’re supposed to be able to keep our children from getting hurt, but this-” She shook her head and looked over to Erik. “This we had no control over. It was a parent’s worst torture to experience.”

They sat in silence as each had different thoughts running through their heads. Burt and Carole occasionally looking over to where Finn was throwing rocks into a small lake making sure the tall teen stayed out of trouble. There were a few families taking part in summer activities like picnics under shaded trees. Kids were hang out with other kids just enjoying the nice day.

“This does not make complete sense to me.” Erik frowned as he thought about any possible answers. “I don’t see why anyone would be after Kurt specifically. Sadly I cannot say he’s just a boy, wars have been fought with and by children for centuries. His youth would no doubt be overlooked.”

“Wait.” Burt frowned. “You’re saying someone wants to use my boy for this war you think is coming?” His voice coming out angry.

Erik nodded sympathetically. “I do not see any other reason as to why they would target him. He is very powerful for being young though he covers most of it, which I do not understand how. It is almost surprising that no one has noticed sooner.” He frowned as he spoke. “Someone should have noticed him. I don’t know how they didn’t. Something or someone must be protecting him.”

Burt and Carole shared a look. “Kurt said someone else was in his mind that helped him get rid of whoever was hurting him. He said they would keep other person away from him.” Carole explained.

Erik nodded. “Someone is protecting him then. The real question we should focus on is whether or not they are good or bad.”

“I don’t care what they are, I want them all to leave my kid alone.” Burt all but yelled. This wasn’t something his kid or family should have to worry about. This wasn’t fair on any of them. But when has life ever been fair when it came to Kurt? “My kid is not some tool to be used for whatever war is supposed to be happening. He’s just a kid in high school with his first boyfriend, he still gets in trouble and gets grounded, he still worries more about fashion than sports, and he’s just a kid that hugs his dad when he has a bad day. He’s just a boy and I won’t let him be dragged into any sort or war. If he goes Finn will too and I can’t lose both of them, I can’t lose one of them.” He said his voice cracked at the thought of losing one of his kids. 

A pregnant silence fell as Burt regained control of his emotions.

“We cannot stop him if we tried.”

Burt’s head shot up to his father. “What do you mean?”

Erik looked his son in the eye. “Tell me, Burtrum. Would Kurt really stay back from a fight when he could be protecting his loved ones?”

Burt shook his head. “No, he’s too damn stubborn.” His kid was too much like him.

“Precisely why whether or not we don’t want him to fight, he will if it means he can keep you all safe.” He patted his son’s shoulder. “Be this protector of his good or bad, they will not sway Kurt’s choice to defend his loved ones or home.”

Burt rubbed his head. “I hate this.”

“Me too, sweetie.” Carole voiced, expression the same as her husbands. Tired. Frustrated. Scared.

Just then Finn came running over and sat down next to his mom. “Maaa, I’m hungry.” He whined.

She smiled fondly and pat his cheek. “Just a little longer and we’ll go grab Kurt and go eat.”

Finn slumped into his seat. “Thank gods.” He looked between all the adults. “So, ah- any ideas about what happened?” He asked hopefully.

Erik shook his head. “I know of certain people that can go into other’s minds. Only one is powerful enough to do what happened to Kurt…but I do not see why they would.” His face pensive. “We need to find out who the other person in Kurt’s mind was that was protecting him.”

“Oh! The familiar voice.” Finn nodded in understanding while the three adults looked at him oddly. “What?”

“What do you mean familiar voice?” Carole asked in a firm but gentle voice.

Finn frowned. “Kurt told me that same day that the voice that talked to him sounded familiar to him.”

Burt pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from yelling. “And neither of you felt the need to tell your parents that little bit of information?”

Finn shrugged looking abashed. “I thought Kurt did.”

“It’s okay. We know now, son.” Burt looked to the teen. “Did he say anything else about it? Like where it was familiar from? Was it male or female?”

Finn shook his head. “No, and I didn’t think to ask.” He looked down at the table. “Sorry, dad.”

Burt mentally chastised himself for sounding angry. “Kid, I’m not mad at either of you. I’m mad at this situation. I’m mad that people are targeting your brother.”

“I know, dad.” Finn looked up. “I’m not doing a very good job of protecting him.”

“Finn.” Erik tried to get the boy’s attention.

“Yeah, Opa?”

Erik leaned forward. “There are something’s we just cannot protect others from.” He cut Finn’s objection off. “No, grandson. I know this from many experiences. You simply cannot protect someone from everything. The best we can do is help when we can.”

Finn grudgingly nodded.

Erik turned back to the other two adults. “We need to question Kurt on anything he knows about the familiar voice.”

Burt nodded and stood up. “He’s at his boyfriends place, but we were going to pick him up for lunch anyways. Being early won’t do any harm.” He pulled out his phone and tapped on it for a while before grinning. “Ha. I figured it out on my own.” He showed Carole the gps navigator on his phone.

“Good job, honey.” She humored him.

“Let’s go. You too, Erik.”

* * *

 

Kurt nodded and walking into the apartment, not seeing the glare Blaine shot to Tony. He did however notice Natasha and Clint staring at him as he entered.

“Blaine, sweetie?” He asked over his shoulder.

Blaine knew that tone. “Yes, baby?”

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Blaine swallowed heavily and Tony snorted amusedly as his expense. “Yes, dear.”

Tony laughed. “Whipped!” He whisper shouted to Blaine.

“Shut up.” Blaine gritted out.

Tony skipped ahead of the teens. “This way, ignore the ninja twins. I do.” He led them to the living room and motioned for Kurt to sit on the couch.

Kurt eyed Tony before taking a seat on the couch. Before Blaine could sit down next to him Tony did and tossed an arm around Kurt’s shoulders.  
“I’m Tony Stark and you are?”

Kurt shook the man’s free hand. “Kurt Hummel.”

He’ll have to do a background check as soon as he was done with his fun. “Soo…” Tony drawled out. “You’re Blaine’s boyfriend, huh?” Smirk evident on his face.

Kurt nodded slowly. “That would be an accurate assumption.” He studied the man next to him as he noted Blaine sit resignedly on the arm of the couch.

Tony snorted and pulled out a laser screw driver from his pocket and tossed it in his free hand. “Of course, of course.” He hummed before turning his head towards Kurt noticing the kid’s eyes shoot to the tool/ weapon before going back to his. “Well, I’m Blaine’s dad.”

Kurt kept surprisingly good control of his reaction. Managing to look neutral he looked Tony in the eyes and nodded his head in realization and understanding. Tony wanted to play scare the boyfriend on him. “Sadly, I can see that.”

Tony frowned at Kurt’s reaction. “None of that sass, elf.” He looked to his son. “Does that school just teach you kids to sass me?” He asked before looking back to Kurt.

“You’re not surprised.” Tony pointed out. “Why are you not surprised?”

Kurt shrugged. “I came here knowing I’d most likely end up meeting my boyfriend’s parents. You being you doesn’t change the fact that you are in the end Blaine’s dad. Everything else holds irrelevance to me. Just like it wouldn’t matter who I was, you would still try to intimidate me because I am your son’s boyfriend.”

Tony pouted. “You are definitely no fun.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Blaine asked hesitantly to Kurt. “For me not telling you who my dad is?” He played with the flowers in his hands nervously.

Kurt frowned. “I can’t be mad at you for not being ready to tell me who your family is. I am surprised as to who your family is just not in the way your dad thought I’d be.”

Blaine smiled to the other teen. “You’re kinda perfect.”

Kurt blushed at the compliment. Then he thought about his own family and having to tell Blaine about them and his powers. He groaned and threw his face in his hands. Blaine was going to flip the fuck out.

He so was not ready for that discussion to happen any time soon, but he knew it was only fair to Blaine to tell him.

Just…not today.

“Ah…Did you just break your boyfriend, B?”

“No, dad! What did _you_ do?”

“What did _I_ do? I was just sitting here.”

“You never just sit!”

“Hey! Rude!”

“Dad…really?”

“I am Iron Man.”

“Dad…”

Blaine put down the flowers on the coffee table and sat next to his boyfriend. “You okay, Kurt?” He asked softly.

Kurt lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah, just thinking about today. Your family and my family. Also how I didn’t realize I was in the damn Stark Tower.”

Blaine giggled at that. “Yeah, I have no clue how you didn’t look up at the building you were walking into and noticed where you were.”

“Be nice.” Kurt pouted and smacked Blaine’s arm playfully.

“I am nice.” Blaine looked Kurt over again. “You look like you have a headache. I’m going to go grab my mom and see if she has any asprin.”

“I’m fine, Blaine-“

“I still need to get her, she’s been dying to meet you.”

Kurt stopped his protests and nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll wait here with your dad.” He eyed Tony who was sitting trying to look as innocent as possible.

Blaine placed a kiss and Kurt’s cheek before getting up and walking out of the living room with a hollered. “You’re not fooling anyone, dad.”

Kurt turn and faced Tony who hopped off the couch. “Come on, elf ears. Let’s go to the lab.” Tony grinned and dragged the teen off the couch.

“What? Why?” Kurt asked before pinching Tony’s arm hard enough to get the man to let go of his wrist.

“Ow! Rude, don’t abuse your future- possible-father-in-law.” Tony rubbed his arm as he led a reluctant Kurt down to one of his many labs.

Kurt sighed and followed. “Don’t treat your future-possible-son-in-law like a rag doll than.”

“You have spunk, elf.”

“Quit calling me an elf, please. Also, where did Natasha and Clint go? I didn’t really get to meet them.” Kurt wondered back to the duo that slipped out of the room almost unnoticed.

Tony waved a hand absently. “They’re the ninja twins, they’re probably doing ninja assassin thing. Don’t worry, fae, you can talk to them later.”

Kurt raised a brow at the newer nickname. “Fae? Really?”

Tony just nodded and walked into the lab and opened his arms. “This.” He gestured around him. “This is where the magic happens.”

Kurt looked around and tried to keep the awe out of his eyes. The lab looked amazing. Every type of tool you could ever need to make anything you wanted was in there. There were work benches with half-done projects everywhere, and wall showcasing some complete ones. Kurt mentally had a nerd-gasm.

“You’re impressed. You have to be impressed. It’s okay to show that you’re impressed.” Tony voiced from where he was leaning against a work table as he let the kid get his fill of the lab’s awesomeness.

Kurt cleared his throat. “It is quite…impressive.” He tried to whisper the last word, but Tony still heard.

“Yes, I know.” Tony grinned. “Let me show you some of my stuff. You might not understand the physics or terminology, but I’m sure you’ll like the way they look.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the man. Maybe the man really was the ass he heard about. Tony was probably just use to people not being able to keep up to his intellectual level and assumed Kurt was one of them. Rude, but he’ll let it slide for now. He let his eyes wonder around the lab again before he spotted the cars in the back corner before he found his feet moving on their own accord.

Kurt ignored Tony’s call. “Hey where are you going?”

Instead he walked till he was in front of a beautiful silver car. “Oh god.” He whispered as he reached out a hand letting it hover just above the hood of the car.

Tony grinned when he saw the kid’s reaction. He probably thought it was pretty, because the car was very gorgeous. “Nice, huh? It’s a-“

“1955 Porsche Silver Bullet 356. Five speed transmission. Originally fitted with a Speedster body. With obvious modifications to the body I imagine there’s been changes under the hood?” Kurt finally let his hand rest gently on the car.

Tony eyed the teen in front of him. This kid just had a luck call on the car, he could possibly know what he’s talking about. He grinned before moving and popping the hood of the car and leaning over it as did the teen. “Obviously I switched out the flux capacitor.” He leaned back and smirked waiting to see the teen nod his head in agreement.

Kurt looked at Tony with before nodding and grinning back catching on quickly. “Obviously it’s in the DeLorean DMC-12 you have hidden somewhere.”

Tony chuckled and pat Kurt on the back. “Just wait, I’m make an actual working one, one day.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Let me know when you build the rest of the car too.” He turned back to the engine for a moment before turning back to Tony with an expression that could only be described as icy. Rage fueled by ice.

Tony saw Kurt’s mood change. “Fae, are you ok-“

“Why would you put a 7.3-liter V12 engine in it? From a 2012 ASTIN MARTIN? One, that’s like breaking everything in the Holy Car Bible. Two, its going bust the intake after 70 miles. What. Is. Wrong. With. You.” Kurt gritted out, his eyes staying an icy blue color. His tantrum being far calmer than that of what his dad’s would be if he saw the poor Porsche. “You fuckn stuffed it into a body it’s not meant to be in. No wonder the body has been modified.”

Tony stared wide eyed as his new default defense strategy making him itch to put on his Iron Man suite and assert some sort of dominance over the kid yelling at him about something he rebuilt. “I wanted it to go faster.” He said petulantly. “And you cursed. Kids aren’t allowed to do that.” He pointed out cheekily.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes while taking deep breaths. He looked up to Tony after calming down and flatly stated. “You’re going to hell.”

Tony just laughed loudly and tossed an arm around the kid pulling him back towards the engine. “Well, what do you think-“

 

 

 


	10. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's been pretty hectic, but here I am with a new chapter.   
> Tony shouldn't mess with cars just because he can. Kurt shows his mechanic skills.  
> The Hummel's come to the tower!

“You’re torquing it wrong!”

“Wrong? Are you crazy? I’m torquing it to specs!”

“I customized the bolts myself! I know what I’m talking about!”

Kurt leaned back away from the engine, looked at Tony with an annoyed face, and crossed his arms. “No, way—really? Like I didn’t notice—especially since you had to put your name on them. Ego much?”

Tony huffed at the teen. “If you knew they were custom, then why were you tightening them to the original specs? You’re so sassy, fae!”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he waved the torque wrench at the billionaire. “Because I thought you were smart enough to at least make the right bolts for the engine.”

“I’m the genius here, and I wanted custom bolts!”

Kurt waved the wrench closer to Tony, his expression basically screaming, _I want to hit you with this, but my boyfriend would not be happy with me…_ He sighed and moved over to a workbench and grabbed different scraps of metal until he found one he liked; he moved to the cutting table. “You want custom bolts? I’ll give you custom bolts that actually work.”

Tony followed Kurt. “Wait, do you know what you’re doing?”                                      

Kurt ignored him and sketched out a brief design.

“What about the measure…”

Kurt grabbed a ruler and started writing numbers on the paper in front of him.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched Kurt finish his design and move to the cutter. “I don’t know if you know how to use that, but I don’t want virgin blood on my workbench like some kind of Aztec sacrificial altar.”

Kurt avoided eye contact as his ears turned a lovely shade of pink, which immediately caught Tony’s attention.

“Aww,” Tony cooed. “You thought I didn’t kno…”

Kurt put on a pair of safety glasses and turned on the machine, effectively cutting off the older man’s voice.

Manipulating the metal as he worked, but not so much that Tony would notice, Kurt quickly produced a full set of custom bolts for the engine. He turned and faced Tony who looked at them skeptically. “I don’t know, fae…”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked back to the car. He replaced the old bolts with the new ones and torqued them in the right pattern and pressure before turning to Tony and looking at him expectantly.

Tony huffed and turned on the car and let in run for five minutes before turning it off and walking back to Kurt. He crossed his arms and stared at Kurt.

Kurt merely raised an eyebrow and waited.

After a moment Tony let out a breath and nodded his head once.

When he had first seen the boy, Tony’d thought the kid was a bit too skinny for his height and looked on the effeminate side. But never judge a book by its cover. The kid was slowly impressing him. He kind of liked Kurt, but chances were he wasn’t saying it out loud anytime soon.

Tony cleared his throat as they worked. “So, what does your dad do for a living?” He was trying the small talk approach.

“Hmm?” Kurt replied absently, and then, realizing a more specific response was indicated, added, “Oh, he’s a mechanic. He owns a few garages in Ohio,” he answered without looking up from the engine.

“Ah, that’s how you know about cars.” He was kind of hoping this was something Kurt had taken his own interest in.

“Well,” Kurt started, still focused on the car, “Dad loves cars, but he never forced me to learn anything about them. He would’ve been just as proud of me if I’d stuck to my tea parties, but I ended up loving cars, too. I guess some things are just genetic.” He laughed softly.

Tony nodded; Blaine liked building things just as much as he did. “Makes sense. What about your mom?”

“My mom’s a nurse at Lima Community Hospital.” Kurt grabbed a rag and started cleaning his hands as he turned to face Tony. “My birth mother was a stay at home mom until she passed away when I was really young.”

Tony winced. Bad topic. “Look, I’m sor…”

Kurt cut him off. “Don’t apologize for something that’s not your fault.” He put the rag in his back pocket. “It’s not like you weren’t going to find out from whatever background check you’re probably running on me even as we speak.” As Tony’s eyes widened with surprise, Kurt shrugged his shoulders and let his lips twitch upward in a small smile; he continued before the man could deny the fact. “Plus, Carole’s a good mom. She might not be my first mom, but she’s still my mom, and I love her just the same. Without her I wouldn’t have Finn, and my dad wouldn’t be as happy.”

“That’s good.” Tony nodded. “Wait, who’s Finn?”

Kurt full-on grinned now. “My big brother of course. Tall, goofy guy, football quarterback, all-American. Likes to carry me on his back, doesn’t have a problem telling people I’m his little brother, and would take care of anyone that decides to hurt me for being gay.”

Tony nodded; he liked the kid already. “Your dad okay with you being gay?”

Kurt’s grin turned into a proud smile. “Dad loves me for me. He said it’s my job to be who I am and his job is to make sure I can be. Being gay doesn’t make me any less of a man to him.”

“I gotta meet this guy.” Tony’s voice held approval.

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t see how you’re _not_ going to meet him while we’re here. He’s curious as to who Blaine’s mystery parents are.”

His own thoughts about Tony were still to be fully determined upon later examination. He wasn’t about to hold biased judgment on the man just because of the media face he held. People hear and see what they want about celebrities—especially the drama. People love drama about celebrities. 

Kurt knew the man obviously held his son close to his heart—even if only by the “overprotective father wanting to intimidate his kid’s boyfriend” card he’d attempted to play on Kurt within ten minutes of their meeting. Tony was a genius by his own right. Intellectually the man was an astounding inventor and creator; his contributions in the field of science alone were incredible. To not acknowledge that—even privately, within his own mind—was implausible.

The fact that the guy had a colossal ego—one that rivaled that of Joseph Stalin—was a path Kurt didn’t want to travel right now. For now he’d settle for getting to know the man better.

“Hmm,” Tony murmured, nodding in thought and with a grin on his face. “So, I can get all the embarrassing details about you from him?”

“Depends.” Kurt closed the hood of the car and leaned back against it. “Do I get all the embarrassing details about Blaine from you?” His own lips tugged upwards at the corners.

“It would be very cruel of me as a parent to tell you such things about my dearest son.” Tony’s face was a mask of sincerity. He walked to the workbench in front of the car and leaned against it, crossing his arms and facing Kurt.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the billionaire. “Really, Mr. Stark?” His voice dripped with false formality.

“I’m not one of those dads who likes to embarrass their sons.” He waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. “But,” Tony grinned, “I _could_ tell you about his sixth birthday party. If it just so happens there are fond memories of certain incidents from a parent’s perspective, but these memories are embarrassing from the child’s perspective, well… And if it just so happens the son’s boyfriend hears about these incidents, well…it’s merely an accident, of course.”

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned forward, giving Tony his full attention. “Really?” He smiled mischievously. “Do tell.”

* * *

 

“Mom, Dad could be torturing him with one of his inventions!” Blaine tugged at a curl straying from his forehead. “Or worse, he could be raving about himself to Kurt!” His eyes widened comically, and he picked up his pace in looking for his boyfriend and dad. “Dear god, I have to save him!”

Pepper grabbed Blaine’s hand to slow him down back to walking pace. “Maa…”

“No, Sweetie. They’re probably in your dad’s main lab.” She pulled him down a hall. “Don’t worry. Tony won’t do anything too terrible, or he’ll have to deal with both his wife and son being mad at him, and he can’t handle both of us at once.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have left them alone.” Blaine pointed out as though it was obvious that his dad couldn’t be left alone with anyone.

“Probably.” Pepper laughed as they got to the lab.

“Let’s pray they aren’t in some sort of vicious battle of the smarts.” Blaine said before opening the doors and walking in, looking around to see where the two could be. He turned to the far end of the lab when he heard a gasp, and he and Pepper walked towards the sound.

“I…can’t…breathe!” Blaine and Pepper shared a frightened look as they heard Kurt’s voice struggling for air. “Shit!” they said in unison before running to the area where the cars were parked.

They saw Kurt hunched over. Tony was holding him with one arm around the waist while his other hand was hanging onto the workbench, apparently needing the solid structure to keep them both standing. Tony and Kurt were both shaking, but Kurt’s gasps for air were clearly audible. “Dad!” Blaine yelled, running to them. “What’d you do to Kurt?” he asked frantically.

Kurt and Tony looked up at Blaine and Pepper before descending into another fit of laughter. Kurt tried to wipe his eyes, thankful that Tony was keeping him from collapsing.

Blaine frowned when he realized they were laughing, and Kurt wasn’t dying or being maimed or something just as bad. “What’s going on?” he asked as he and Pepper faced the two hysterical men.

“I can’t…I…” Kurt tried to speak.

“Shh. Don’t _look_ at them!” Tony managed to tell Kurt between his own gasps for air.

Pepper stepped forward, not looking too impressed with Tony. “Tony, what did you do to the boy?”

Uh-oh. Tony knew that tone. He forced himself to stop laughing and to stand up straight, while still keeping a laughing Kurt on his feet. He put on an innocent face. “I didn’t do anything. We worked on a car and talked. That’s it.”

Pepper crossed her arms and looked at Kurt before returning her gaze to Tony. “Are you sure about that, Sweetheart?” she said in a voice that sounded way too sweet.

Tony gulped audibly. “Y-yes, Baby.”

Blaine smirked at his dad, his face clearly conveying his thoughts. _You are so whipped, Dad_.

Before Tony could get a word in edge-wise to respond to that look, Pepper shot him another one of her _don’t mess with me_ glares and demanded, “Explain then, why Kurt is in hysterics right now.”

Realizing he was on the verge of a very unhappy conversation, Tony’s eyes shifted to Kurt, and he poked him in his side. “Come on, elf ears, stand up.” He tugged Kurt into a fully upright position. “Explain that I didn’t do anything wrong before my wife kills me.” 

Kurt looked up, stifling his giggles, saw Blaine, and struggled valiantly to resist breaking into laughter again.

Blaine frowned at Kurt, wondering what his dad could have possibly done to get him to laugh like this. It couldn’t be good. “Kurt,” he said, unaware of how much like Pepper he sounded just then.

 _Shit_. Kurt knew that tone. He sobered up quickly and shot a glare at Tony for getting him in trouble. “Yes, my love?” he asked innocently.

“What did my dad do to you?” Blaine asked, confusion seeping into his voice.

Kurt glanced at Tony before answering. “He messed up a perfectly good car, and I fixed it. Then we t-talked for a b-bit.” His voice started to crack at the end of the sentence as he thought back to what Tony had told him.

“Kurt…” Blaine started.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of capes!” Kurt blurted.

Blaine snapped his mouth shut as his eyes narrowed noticeably. He turned to face his dad with a glare. “You did _not_ tell him.”

Tony scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way out his predicament. “Tell him what? We were working on the car and…”

“You told him about my sixth birthday party?” Blaine whined loudly.

“I…ah.” Tony looked for an out but couldn’t find one. _So much for being a genius_ , he thought.

“Tony,” Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did you just tell him, or did you tell him and show him pictures?”

Tony took a step back. “I…” He bumped into the table, accidentally turning his hologram computer on again. A 3-D image of a much younger Blaine wearing a torn red cape appeared; he was covered in chocolate ice cream from head to toe. “Shit!” he hissed as he frantically shut off his computer.

“Tony!” Pepper called sharply to get the man’s attention.

Tony closed his eyes for a second before turning and facing the angry duo and a slightly confused, slightly scared Kurt. Remembering the smirk on Blaine’s face, he realized he wasn’t the only one— _He’s whipped, too. Well, misery loves company and all that crap..._ He faced Pepper. “Yes, Beautiful?” he asked, trying to add as much charm as possible.

Pepper clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Nuh-uh. That’s not going to work this time, Tony.”

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered, “He’s in so much trouble with my mom.” Kurt just nodded, not wanting to get into any more trouble himself.

Tony looked around and spotted exactly what he needed. He cleared his throat and ran to the side of the lab where his Iron Man suits were. He suited up into his newest model and faced the three other occupants in the room.

Kurt blinked a few times. “Does he usually do this to avoid getting in trouble?” he asked both Blaine and Pepper.

Pepper nodded. “You’d be surprised how often actually.” She turned and faced Kurt with a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you; Blaine talks about you all the time.” She pulled Kurt into a hug. “You _are_ a cutie.”

Kurt blushed and heard Blaine’s cry of “Maa,” but hugged her back. “You’re quite beautiful yourself, Ms. Potts,” he responded, getting his confidence and composure back.

“Thank you, Sweetie.” Pepper smiled at him and shot Blaine an approving look. “I like him.”

Blaine grinned.

“Hey! No hitting on my wife, pointy ears!” Iron Man yelled.

“I’m gay,” Kurt replied sardonically as he blinked slowly. “I’m dating your son.” He pointed to Blaine.

“Yeah,” Blaine voiced. “The son you embarrassed and are now hiding from inside your metal suit.”

“Hey!” Tony started ranting in his defense as Kurt gained a mischievous smirk after thinking about Blaine’s words. _Metal suit—interesting. I should’ve thought of this sooner._ He looked up in time to school his face into a look of neutrality as Tony started walking towards them. _Perfect,_ Kurt grinned mentally.

“Dad, get out of the armor,” Blaine insisted.

 “No.” Tony stepped forward and promptly fell forward onto his face—well, Iron Man’s face. He stayed on the floor a moment before standing up. He took a cautious step forward and audibly sighed in relief at not falling again. He shrugged and walked forward again only to fall on his face again. “What the…?” He stood up—again.

Blaine started to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Everything okay, Dad?”

Tony retracted his face armor and frowned down at his suit. “Yeah, just tripped, I guess.”

“Tripped? Twice? Over nothing?” Amused, Blaine crossed his arms and looked at his dad, unconsciously mimicking his mom’s pose.

 _He’s a lot like his mom._ Kurt turned back to watch Tony try to figure out what was wrong with his suit.

“There’s never nothing, B.” Tony waved his hand around. “Molecules and such.” He took a few cautious steps forward and fell backwards. “That’s it! Suit off!” he yelled, getting up only to frown when nothing happened.

He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his Iron Man suit; he couldn’t understand what could possibly be wrong with it that would cause him to repeatedly lose balance and fall. Pausing in his frustrated examination of his suit, he looked up, staring suspiciously at his son. “What’s so funny, B?”

Blaine giggled and hid slightly behind Kurt. “Nothing.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Then why are you giggling?”

The boy tucked himself further into his boyfriend’s side and shared an amused look with his mom. “You can’t figure out what’s wrong with your own invention,” he said quickly as Kurt grinned, putting his arm around the shorter teen’s shoulders.

“Don’t make me ground you, Kid,” Tony warned, taking a step towards Blaine.

Blaine laughed loudly. “That won’t fix your suit,” he pointed out, causing Pepper and Kurt to laugh at Tony’s pout.

“Not funny,” Tony grumbled.

Kurt laughed, realizing he’d had enough fun and wouldn’t interfere anymore. _Man, Finn would think this is funny!_

Tony cautiously walked around, noting that nothing was causing him to trip. “Suit off.” He was slightly surprised when the suit actually came off, and he stood there confused for a moment. Then he shrugged and announced, “I want a snack. Who else wants a snack?”

Kurt and Blaine both raised a hand before turning to Pepper who rolled her eyes at the boys. “All right, come on. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Both Starks grinned in unison as they replied. “Awesome!”

* * *

 

“So, you’re Blaine’s boyfriend?” Steve asked before biting into his muffin, waiting for Kurt to reply.

“That would be correct,” Kurt answered, feeling everyone look at him. _Weird..._ Natasha had been staring him as if he was some mark she needed to eliminate. _…that’s unsettling._

“How long have you two been together?” Bruce asked—thankfully without giving Kurt the same look Natasha and Clint were giving him.

Kurt put his muffin down so he could speak. “Six months,” he replied, shooting a smile to Blaine, who returned it.

“Oh!” he said, suddenly remembering as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a leather-corded necklace that had a platinum pendant. “I…ah…I made this for you,” he said, offering it to Blaine.

“Really?” Blaine took it and studied the pendant. “It’s beautiful, but what’s the design on it?” he asked, securing it around his neck.

“I…um…” Kurt blushed. “Nothing special, really, just something I came up with.”

Blaine smiled, looking down at his necklace before looking back up to Kurt. “Well, I love it. Thank you.” He reached over and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. He tucked the pendant under his shirt and didn’t notice the slight blue glow it emitted after touching his skin.

“You’re welcome, B.” Kurt squeezed his hand in return as they resumed eating their muffins, ignoring the adults who were watching them.

Pepper cleared her throat, effectively getting everyone to look away from the two teens. “So, what car did you guys work on, Tony?”

“Well…”

“We didn’t work on it much; mostly I just yelled at him for messing up a perfectly good car before I remedied the situation,” Kurt explained while Tony paused. He added a quiet “thank you” as Blaine poured juice into their glasses.

Blaine snorted and looked at his dad sadly. “Dad, don’t take this too badly, but Kurt knows cars better than anyone I know.” He patted his dad’s shoulder. “Which car did you show him?”

“The silver bullet,” Tony grumbled.

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Well, that explains it.”

Tony’s forehead scrunched up. “How?”

“You customized it.” Blaine flatly pointed out.

“So?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, that’s it. It’s self-explanatory.”

Tony huffed. “Whatever.” He stuffed more muffin in his mouth.

Clint turned to Kurt. “You yelled at Tony because of a customized car?” His expression showed his confusion.

Kurt shrugged. “He messed up a perfectly good car, and I ended up fixing it.” He shot a look at Tony. “For some reason, he wanted custom bolts that didn’t work right for the engine.”

Tony rolled his eyes and flapped his hand. “I really thought you were going to end up killing yourself at the cutting table. I have a ‘no spilled blood in the lab’ rule.”

“Why did you use the cutting table, and why did Tony let you?” Bruce started feeling the need to hit Tony over the head with something hard—preferably something made of metal.

“I made him some custom bolts that actually worked.” Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Oh, and he didn’t really get much of a chance to stop me; he was too busy listening to himself talk while questioning my capabilities and intelligence.” He knew he might be sounding arrogant, but it was the truth; besides, he knew he would get a rise out of Tony. Sure enough…

“Was not!” came Tony’s muffled defense since his mouth was full of muffin. Pepper scolded him. 

“Exactly how smart are you?” Bruce wondered as he tried to put together the puzzle known as Kurt Hummel. “Blaine told us you were smart, but still...”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked from a sheepish Blaine back to Bruce. “Really depends. Are we talking about grades, IQ, SAT scores, proficiency in certain fields of study, number of languages I speak, random knowledge? Then again, there are numerous definitions of “smart”—we can refer to book smart, people smart, and so on. I’m sorry, but you need to be more specific with your question, Dr. Banner.” 

Thus began Kurt’s inquisition by the team. The teen answered their questions, being careful not to give away anything important or make them suspicious.

It all came to a boiling point with Kurt and Natasha arguing about the merits of different pistols and proper ways of concealing them while wearing a short, strapless dress.

In Russian.

“Uh, what are they even arguing about now?” Steve asked as his eyes darted back and forth between the two people debating in the middle of the living room. His eyes vaguely looked as if he was watching a pong video game.

Bruce looked somewhat frightened for Kurt, but mostly he was just confused. “I have no clue.”

Pepper looked towards Blaine and gave him an expression that clearly implied, _Really?_ “Curly,” she said, “you’re totally into this.”

Blaine blushed. “He’s hot when he’s aggressive or using another language—and now he’s doing both,” he admitted, feeling his ears burn when he realized he’d admitted this to his mom. “Forget I said that!” he added quickly, not bothering to move his eyes from his boyfriend.

“He just looks scary to me.” Steve put in.

“They both look like angry badgers.” Tony piped up.

The two in question halted their argument and turned towards Tony and Steve.

*“Du Idiot!”

 “Du siehst aus wie eine Ziege mit einem tan!”

 “Er tut.”

“Einverstanden.”

“German.” Steve pointed out awestruck. “They switched to German.”

Tony just frowned. “I’m positive they were insulting me, though.”

Kurt and Nat rolled their eyes in unison, inexplicably intimidating Steve, Bruce, and Clint.

Kurt turned to Nat and switched languages again, to Dutch this time. “Je ziet er fantastisch in leder.” He nodded approvingly.

“Blauw is je kleur.” Natasha pointed out as she eyed his apparel.

“Een pistool past bij jou.”

“Ik vind je leuk.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “About time you admitted it.” He leaned forward and whispered into the woman’s ear, “Your eyes burn fiercely when you speak your native tongue,” referring to their first argument. He pulled away and stood in front of Natasha with a small smile.

A genuine smile found a home on the assassin’s face, stunning the audience. “Oh, I am definitely keeping you!” she said, tossing an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. They turned to the others, who were watching open-mouthed.

“Oh fuck, they’re friends.”

“There’s two of them.”

“I repeat: ‘scary’.”

Blaine regained his cool, stood up and grabbed Kurt’s arm, tugging him away from Nat and into his arms. “Nope, mine. Find your own, Nat.” She opened her mouth to speak. “Not sharing either!” he said pointedly before she could come up with a reply.

Nat reached over and ruffled Blaine’s hair. “You’re lucky I like you both.” She threw a wink at Kurt; the teen just raised an eyebrow—pondering the underlying threat of what she would be like if she didn’t like him—as the side of his mouth quirked upwards.

The look in the teen’s eyes caused Natasha to blink quickly, recognizing the look as one she knew she personally wore during missions. Simply put it was _I’m not the only one being tested here,_ and that alone was enough to make her all the more curious about the chestnut-haired boy. 

“Sir, Master Kurt’s family is here to see him,” JARVIS interrupted.

Kurt looked down at the watch Blaine had given him earlier. “They’re early.” He frowned.

Tony shrugged. “The more the merrier and all that crap.”

“Tony!” Pepper admonished.

Tony shrugged again. _Like they don’t hear worse on TV._ “Let them in, JARVIS. I want to meet the Hummels.”

It didn’t take long before Finn was leading the charge into the living room, running to Kurt. “Kurtie!” He yelled, lifting the other teen. “We’re in the Avengers’ Tower! This is awesome!”

“Stark Tower,” Tony corrected, but he was drowned out as Clint stood up and yelled, “Enemy mutant in the tower!”

Natasha pulled a dual set of guns—out of god knows where—while Clint suddenly had two throwing knives in his hands. Steve assumed a boxing stance, and Bruce stood up—unwilling to Hulk out unless absolutely necessary—as Tony called his suit while protectively standing in front of his wife and son.

Finn and Kurt blinked in unison and turned towards where Clint was staring; Kurt sighed and squirmed out of Finn’s grip. “He’s no enemy mutant.” He shot Blaine an abashed, worried smile. “That’s my grandfather.”

Tony removed his face armor. “That...” he pointed to a bored-looking Erik, “is your grandpa?”

Kurt nodded and turned to the older mutant. “Hi, Opa.” He received a smile and hug from the man.

“Hello, Grandson.” Erik squeezed the teen once more before releasing him.

There was a tense silence as the team eyed Erik as though he was going to attack them at any moment. Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. The Hummels wondered what the heck they’d walked into exactly. And Kurt—well, he was doing a good job of hiding his panic as he studied everyone’s defensive tactics while conveniently avoiding Blaine’s eyes.

“Hey, I don’t appreciate weapons being aimed at my kid and my father!” Burt’s slightly angry voice broke the silence as he eyed the Avengers; he didn’t look the least bit impressed.

Pepper turned to the team. “Boys…” She paused before adding, “and Natasha.”

Slowly the team lowered their weapons, while not quite relaxing their guarded stances.

“So,” Agent Coulson prompted, having arrived while the stare-down was occurring. “Who wants to explain why Erik is here and why you all aimed weapons at unarmed citizens?”

“Shit. The babysitter’s here,” Tony grumbled before clearing his throat and speaking up. “Magneto waltzed into my house, Clint yelled about an enemy mutant, and we reacted. Apparently, though, my son’s boyfriend claims Magneto is his grandfather,” he said while eyeing both Magneto and Kurt. Then his eyes landed on Burt, and he blurted, “Wait, _you’re_ Kurt’s dad?” He looked between the two, trying to find the resemblance before getting hit upside the head by Pepper. “Ow!”  

Burt and Kurt simultaneously crossed their arms and grunted, “Huh!”

Tony nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I can see it now.”  

“Tony!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> *Translations are below:
> 
> “Du Idiot!” (You idiot.)
> 
> “Du siehst aus wie eine Ziege mit einem tan!” (You look like a goat with a tan.)
> 
> “Er tut.” (He does.)
> 
> “Einverstanden.” (Agreed.)
> 
> “Je ziet er fantastisch in leder.” (You look fabulous in leather.)
> 
> “Blauw is je kleur.” (Blue is your color.)
> 
> “Een pistool past bij jou.” (A pistol fits you.)
> 
> “Ik vind je leuk.” (I like you.)
> 
> Thanks to Ancientgleek for cleaning up my nonsense on this chapter.   
> Hope you all enjoyed reading. There will be more, I promise.   
> Leave a comment!   
> Till next time.  
> -Love,  
> Nemo.


	11. Harry Potter Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.  
> Harry Potter references inside! :D  
> Boyfriends family meets other boyfriends family.  
> Leave comments, please.

Blaine sat on one of the couches, twitching slightly, unsure of how to get comfortable when he couldn’t relax. Everyone was currently sitting in the living room, and never before was he glad that they had so many couches. His eyes flickered to Kurt, trying to get the other teen to make eye contact with him. He just needed a little reassurance after all—Magneto just walked into his house and is apparently his boyfriend’s granddad.

He looked around the room; obviously no one wanted to be the first one to break the silence and actually talk. He noted that the majority of the people in the room were regarding someone with suspicion—mainly Magneto—although his dad seemed to be searching for any more resemblances between Kurt and Burt, especially between them and Erik as well.

Come to think of it, he didn’t like the look on his dad’s face at the moment. It was far too curious and suspicious for his liking to be aimed at his boyfriend.

Blaine blinked. Looks like Burt doesn’t like the looks his dad is aiming in their direction either. Randomly, this made Blaine curiously wonder how long Burt could be patient exactly. Judging from the twitch in Burt’s right eye, Blaine figured his dad may end up in his armor soon to avoid the wraith of an annoyed—possibly angry—Burt Hummel.

He’s had a good couple of minutes in the silence to actually think. Was it really necessary for everyone to be acting like this? Erik isn’t actually evil anymore, right? Burt wouldn’t let someone evil and dangerous around his family. Right? He glanced at Burt again for a moment before nodding at the current look of protectiveness the man was wearing. Yeah, he was totally right.

He looked back to Kurt who was sitting with a neutral look on his face and not giving away any hint to how he was actually feeling. Biting his lip, he realized Kurt must be freaking out inside. The guy did just meet Blaine’s parents and the rest of the Avengers. Meeting the boyfriend’s family wasn’t meant to be rushed like this. They weren’t supposed to meet each other’s secret family _and_ for their families to meet all in the same day. He mentally groaned, nothing ever worked out the way it was supposed to.

Reaching up instinctually Blaine rubbed his new pendant through his shirt, finding some comfort in the act.

Kurt caught the action out of the corner of his eye and, resisting the urge to smile, sighed inwardly. This was not how everything was meant to be. Today was just full of surprises. He cleared his throat and looked to his dad, ignoring the fact that everyone shot their eyes to him the moment he made noise. “So,” he paused and looked down at the watch Blaine made him. “You all are early—sort of.” Looking at his dad, he added, “You got here early, but apparently the awkward silence has lasted long enough that it’s officially the right time now.”

As if on cue Finn’s stomach rumbled, causing the teen to blush at drawing attention to himself. He coughed into his fist and looked to Kurt, who was sitting next to him. “They said we were going to eat and made me wait.” Squinting suspiciously, he leaned closer to his brother. “Dude, aren’t you hungry?”

Kurt patted Finn’s knee. “Totally cannot think about eating right now.” He gestured to the other occupants in the room with a tilt of his head. “As soon as this is over…I’ll probably eat anything.” He said quietly, but knew everyone heard them talking.

“So...” Finn started, shooting his eyes around the room, wondering why everyone was eyeing each other the way they were.

Tony hopped off his seat and walked over to Burt. “I’m Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, aka the curly-haired teen’s dad,” he introduced himself, sticking out his hand to other man.

Burt stood up to meet the man and gripped his hand probably harder than necessary. “Burt Hummel,” he said gruffly, releasing the shorter man’s hand.

Nodding his head while simultaneously flexing his hand for circulation, Tony blurted out, “Is Erik really your father? Like really, is Magneto your dad?”

The Avengers all seemed to groan at once.

“No tact.”

“Did anyone ever actually train him?”

“Tony!” Guess who that was.

“Dad…” Or that.

Tony just shrugged and looked back to Burt. “So?”

The look on Burt’s face screamed _are you for real?_ but he nodded slowly. “Yeah, he is. That a problem?” The warning to tread carefully was clear for all to hear.

“Depends,” Tony began, ignoring the protests from his wife. “Is he going to a danger to anyone here?”

The Hudson-Hummel brothers shared a look, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. _That is not something you ask our dad._

Everyone watched as Burt’s eyes narrowed noticeably at Tony. “You trying to say I would intentionally put my kids and wife in danger?” His voice was quiet but clear. “You really think I’d have someone dangerous around my family? The way I see it, bud, Erik is less of a danger to us than you are. How many people out there would gladly take out anyone in this room to get you?”

Tony looked like he was verbally smacked. “Wait, hold up.” He waved his hand and pointed to himself. “You think _I’m_ a danger to _my_ family?” He shot back.

“Tony,” came Pepper’s soft but firm voice. “You just accused him of intentionally putting his family in danger from his own father.” She waved off his protests. “Really, think about it. You didn’t like being accused of putting us in danger.”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, looking back to Burt while letting Pepper’s words roll around his head. After a minute his shoulders slumped forward minutely before he grudgingly nodded. He really hated being wrong. “I-ah, your kid’s smart and has a good head. Had to get from you, huh?” He scratched the back of his neck with a small smile. “I heard you like cars? I have a collection.”

Burt studied the man in front of him before nodding back. “What kind of cars?” Burt’s face relaxed into a smile of his own.

“What just happened?”

“How are they not mad anymore?”

“Did I miss something?”

“Mom?” Three voice questioned at once.

Both wives shared a look before shaking their heads.

Carole answered the group. “They just apologized in guy-talk.”

Kurt face-palmed. “It’s sadly true, but I’m more concerned because I actually understood it.”

* * *

 

Finn groaned from where he had his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder. “I just want to eat, and they’re still talking. They can talk while we eat. Why are they doing this to us?” he whined to his younger brother.

Kurt was leaning forwards with his chin on his left hand as he watched his dad and Blaine’s dad talk about cars—which normally would have the brothers eagerly joining in—but the truth of the matter was that they’re sixteen-year-old boys whose stomachs require feeding nearly every hour. So he was waiting for them to finally realize that they indeed had children to feed.

Surprisingly enough both dads had been talking long enough for Kurt to get over most of his anxiety although he and Blaine had yet to say anything to each other. He was mostly sure they’d be all right since his boyfriend didn’t appear to be mad or upset with him.

Kurt sighed in understanding for his brother and nodded. “Feels like they’re trying to torture us.” He looked at the door across the room. “Maybe we can sneak out without them noticing and grab some food.” He said while contemplating a way to execute the idea.

Feeling the couch dip to his left, where it once had been vacant, he knew who had taken the spot before he heard the voice.

“Does this plan of sneaking away for food have room for a third?” Blaine asked as he settled next to Kurt.

Turning his head, Kurt saw the smile on Blaine’s face and relaxed. _Yeah, they would be all right._ “Always room for you,” he replied, sending a smile back to his boyfriend as Blaine grabbed his now free hand in his. He saw that Blaine seemed to relax as well. _Did he think I was upset with him?_

Finn managed to lift his head up and sent a lopsided smile to Blaine. “Hey, dude. Didn’t really get to say hi to you when I got here. Everything just escalated really quickly.”

“Hey, Finn.” Blaine laughed at the understatement. “Yeah, I feel you, dude.”

“At least your mom got them to put away their weapons, or our dad would’ve flipped out. Then no one would be happy…” Finn’s mouth quirked up at one corner as he continued, “…and your living room probably would’ve been trashed for real.”

Kurt pursed his lips into a line as he thought that over before nodding in agreement. “He’s right—and we’d _still_ be hungry.”

Finn’s stomach growled and was followed by the other two boys’ doing the same. “Kurrt,” he whined before letting his head fall back onto his brother’s shoulder. “We’re going to die here. On this couch. Ignored by the adults. When they realize we’re dead the autopsy report will say the cause of death was starvation. Then the world will mourn the loss of our combined awesome-ness.”

Blaine blinked rapidly. “Wow. You’re really starting to get Kurt’s sense of humor rubbed off on you.”

Kurt just sat there grinning in a self-satisfied way. “And it’s only the beginning,” he retorted, his voice sounding both proud and cunning.

Blaine looked up towards the ceiling. “May the gods save us,” he whispered dramatically, causing a twin cry of “Hey!” from the other two, making him laugh.

“Hurtful,” Kurt mumbled, but his face held a hint of amusement. “Back to the plan though. No one’s paying attention to us; even Natasha and Clint are focusing solely on my grandfather,” he noted.

“The door’s behind our couch, though,” Blaine pointed out. “We would have to walk around two couches to get to it.”

The brothers looked at each other as a thought came to both their minds at once.

“I could always…” Finn started.

“No one’s paying attention…”

“But then Blaine would know…”

“He was always going to find out…”

“Then he would join us…”

“As a third musketeer…”

Blaine sat patiently watching the two talk and was growing curious as they continued, knowing that he could hear them.

Finn paused. “What about Puck?”

“Fine… _fourth_ musketeer,” Kurt said resignedly.

“He’d still be one of us…”

“One of us…”

The twin smirks that adorned the faces of the Hudson-Hummel brothers as they faced Blaine made him raise an eyebrow and set him on high alert. “Umm…”

“Blaine, do you trust us?” Kurt questioned, already knowing the answer.

Responding with a nod, Blaine added, “Why?”

Instead of answering, Kurt looked around the room before turning back to Blaine. “Can you have JARVIS turn the recording devices in this room off until we leave?”

“Yes, of course. But why?” Blaine asked quietly as he pulled out his phone and typed the command to JARVIS, effectively making their conversation—and whatever the brothers had in mind—private.

“So no one will have proof of how we got out. Can’t have them knowing how we did it—it’d ruin any future mischief,” Kurt explained, with Finn nodding his head in agreement.

Blaine grinned as he put his phone away; he was liking this better and better. “Well everything’s off; how are we getting out?”

Kurt looked around, double-checking that no one was watching before he nodded towards Finn. “Like this.”

Finn tossed his long arm around both boys’ shoulders with a grin on his face, and with a twitch of his eye, he phased the three of them through the couch and quietly onto the floor behind it.

Stunned, Blaine looked at the couch and opened his mouth to speak only to find a hand quickly placed over it.

“Talk when we get out,” Kurt whispered in the boy’s ear as he gestured his head to the door. Getting a nod of understanding, he led the way to the door in a crouched crawl. Reaching for the handle he silently led them out of the penthouse.

Once in the elevator heading down, Blaine faced Kurt’s brother. “Uh, explanation? An explanation would be very nice right about now.”  

Finn was about to start the explaining, but Kurt cut him off. “I’m pretty sure JARVIS is recording what we say. So, best idea is to wait until we’re out of here and away from Stark Tower.”

Blaine conceded with a nod. “Fine. But as soon as we’re out of here you’re filling me in on everything.”

“All right. Fair enough.” Kurt clapped his hands together. “Are you guys feeling up for Chinese? I can pretty much eat anything right now.”

Finn rubbed his stomach. “Chinese. Chinese sounds amazing.”

The elevator opened onto the ground floor and the three teens proceeded out of the Stark Tower before stopping out front, the two brothers looking at Blaine expectantly.

“What?” he questioned, “I’m good with Chinese, too.”

“Yeah, dude.” Finn looked around them with a frown. “But where do we find a good Chinese place? We’ve never been here before. You’re our Yoda of New York. Guide us to the food.”

Kurt snorted lightly at his brother’s words. “Ah, what he means is, will you be so kind as to show us to such a restaurant?”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand in his. “Why yes, my fair sir. This way to the sustenance you so desire.”

“My hero!” Kurt exaggeratedly fluttered his eyelashes as Blaine guided them a few blocks farther to a nice looking restaurant.

* * *

 

“Oh god, I’m so happy right now. Why can’t we have food like this in Ohio?” Finn stuffed another egg roll in his mouth with an intensely blissed out expression on his face.

Their table was full of plates, but only a fourth of them still had any food on them, and the boys had started eating only ten minutes earlier.

Kurt waved his fork at Finn, careful not to dislodge the piece of broccoli speared on its tines. “Because Ohio doesn’t deserve such food as this,” he said seriously as he put the food in his mouth with a hum of approval.

Blaine chuckled as he took a drink of his soda. “Glad you guys are enjoying your food so much,” he teased.

Finn finished what was in his mouth before his face became serious and he asked Blaine, “will you be a food guide for the rest of our visit?” His eyes were shining with hope.

“I suppose.” Blaine tapped his chin. “But…”

“Oh, I hate buts…” Kurt started.

“No, you don’t…” Finn interrupted.  
“These types of buts!”

Blaine cleared his throat and looked both the brothers in the eye before going back to his point. “ _But_ you still need to fill me in on what’s going on. Your grandpa, Finn’s powers, and your whole four Musketeers metaphor.”

“Well, okay.” Kurt and Finn shared a look before nodding. “Our grandfather is Erik aka Magneto. He’s my dad’s biological father. I didn’t know about him until earlier in the summer when he came over to meet us.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. “So he’s still pretty new to you guys?”

“Yeah, dude. He’s cool though, I think,” Finn’s face went thoughtful. “I think he just really wants to be with his family before there really isn’t a chance to do so. Like, who wants to die without getting to spend time with their family?”

“That seems more understandable. As long as he doesn’t mean you guys any harm or trouble. He’s had a bad reputation in the past,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled sadly at the truth in his boyfriend’s words. “I know. I hate that he has to live with that shadow for the rest of his life, as well as the fact that people may judge the rest of his family because of it. You didn’t notice it, but when your dad insinuated that my Opa was dangerous to us, you could see Erik’s pain in his eyes. Just in his eyes, but my dad and I saw it. I don’t like that people can use us to hurt him even by off-handed comments.”

“I know what you mean.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and held it in his own. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get used to it.” Kurt shrugged half-heartedly. “So, next point. Finn’s useful little trick.”

“Useful indeed.” Blaine nodded towards a smiling Finn.

“I phase,” the tall teen stated after darting his eyes around to see no one was near them. “I can phase myself and other people through solid objects.” He demonstrated by waving his hand and letting it phase right though his glass of soda.

Blaine blinked in awe. “That’s totally awesome,” he whispered.

“I know, right?” Finn grinned.

“Seriously.” Blaine looked to Kurt while biting his lower lip and tried to carefully word his question as to not seem insulting. “Are you—can you do what Finn does?”

Kurt tilted his head—not quite a confirmation and not quite a denial. He slowly, looked around the room, noting that their booth was well out of sight. He looked back to Blaine and unnecessarily pointed a finger at Blaine’s unused spoon, making it float upward and spin before placing it back down in its spot, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. “Not the same as what Finn can do, but still…” his voice just loud enough for them to hear.

Blaine sat staring numbly at the stationary utensil on the table. This was _not_ how he saw his summer going. After what felt like forever he shook his head and looked up, seeing an almost anxious-looking Kurt staring back at him. Then it clicked. “You’re why my dad kept tripping while he was wearing his Iron Man armor earlier!” he whispered excitedly, barely keeping his voice down.

Kurt’s eyebrows rose, hoping he’d forgotten that incident. “Well, I…yeah.”

Blaine didn’t even try to hold in the laughter that made its way though him. “That’s so freakin’ awesome! Oh, gods!”

Kurt didn’t join the laughter though, still unsure how Blaine would handle having a mutant as a boyfriend. He looked to his brother and noticed he was wearing one of his confused faces. Blaine stopped laughing, and Kurt turned his attention back to the shorter boy. “So…” He scratched the back of his neck while gnawing at his lower lip. “You’re not going to dump me over this?” he asked, deciding to just rip the band-aid off and go for bluntness.

“Wait, what?” Blaine almost yelled but managed to quiet down. Looking around he noticed that he thankfully hadn’t drawn any attention to their table. His gaze went back to Kurt. “Why would I break up with you over this? You’re still my Kurt, you’re still a person. You just have an evolved genetic formation that gives you a remarkable ability.”

“You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you sooner?” Kurt asked a little cautiously.

“No, that would be hypocritical of me.” Noticing the slight tilt of Kurt’s head, Blaine explained further. “I mean, I didn’t exactly tell you any sooner that my dad is Tony Stark, did I?” At Kurt’s nod he continued. “Well, you accepted me for who my family is and who that makes me and…well, I accept your family and who that makes you as well.”  

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek in thought. “Even if that means I made your dad fall—repeatedly—with my power?”

Blaine’s eyes lit up at that. “ _Especially_ if it means you made my dad fall repeatedly.” He leaned over the table and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips before sitting back down. Clapping his hands together, he grinned at both the brothers. “So…we _must_ use these powers to prank the Avengers, yes?”

His question was answered with devious smirks.

“Oh, dear brother…”

“He really is one of us…”

“It brings my mutant heart such joy…”

“…your heart isn’t mutant…”

“Kurt! It doesn’t matter.”

“ _Fine_ …”

Finn lifted his glass of soda. “To the acceptance of our fourth Musketeer!” he cheered happily.

“Here, here!” Kurt reached with his glass of water, his smile not leaving his face.

Blaine clinked his glass against the other two, his eyes scrunched from the grin on his face. “Here, here!”

After a few minutes of random chatter and eating, Blaine thought about their small group. “So, the four Musketeers? What are we exactly? And is Puck a mutant?”

“Puck’s just Puck. If you ask him if he has a power, he’ll say his badass-ness is it,” Finn said before looking at Kurt. “Ah, as for us, I…What the heck are we?” His face grew a little more thoughtful as he realized they hadn’t told Blaine about training or the war that probably was coming.

“Okay, okay. I’m pretty sure I have the best way to explain us.” Kurt cleared his throat and took a sip of water before leaning forward slightly, trying to make the conversation seem move private. “Harry Potter—”

“Nerd,” Finn interrupted, whispering not too quietly with a grin.

Kurt shot the boy a glare before turning back to Blaine, staring questioningly into his eyes. “What houses would you think the three of us and Puckerman would be sorted into?”

Blaine’s forehead wrinkled as he thought over the question. “Ahh. Though I have no idea how any of this is relevant, I’m going to go ahead and hazard a guess. Finn would be a Griffindor. Puck would be a Slytherin. You would be a Ravenclaw. Then I would be the Hufflepuff.”

Kurt smiled while reaching over and squeezing Blaine’s hand. “Almost a bulls-eye, but not quite.”

“Then do enlighten me, Mr. Sorting Hat.” Blaine teased with a smile.

“Well,” Kurt took another sip of water before continuing. “Puck would go into Slytherin. I would go into Ravenclaw. But Finn would be a Hufflepuff, while you’re a Griffindor.”

“But…”

Kurt shook his head slightly. “Listen. Finn is like a true Hufflepuff; when it comes to loyalty his family and friends will always come first, and you are more brave than you give yourself credit for.”

Blaine blushed slightly. “I’m not that brave,” he mumbled.

“Oh, but you _are_.” Kurt leaned over and placed a kiss on the curly haired teen’s cheek.

“But that’s not it,” Finn cut in, directing them back to the topic.

“True.” Kurt nodded his head. “But we may all be sorted into houses where we don’t actually belong.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine asked confused.

“We, Blaine,” Kurt smirked, “are _all_ Slytherins.”

“Okay…” Blaine nodded his head before shaking it slowly. “Yeah, I’m totally not getting this metaphor.”

Kurt fought the urge to laugh. “Blaine, what are the real traits for Slytherin house?” 

“Cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition,” Blaine answered without having to think about it.

“Now, if you really think about it, all four of us hold more of those traits compared to the traits of the other houses. Don’t you agree?” Kurt prompted.

Given a moment to think it over thoroughly, Blaine agreed, “Okay, we do.”

Kurt propped his chin on his fist. “Now, where is the best place for a Slytherin to hide?”

Like a light bulb, Blaine’s face lit up in understanding. “In another house!”

Kurt smiled brightly. “Exactly. Finn is a Slytherin in Hufflepuff robes; people are distracted by his friendliness.” Finn shot Blaine a smirk that was starting to look more like Kurt’s. “Puck is the Slytherin in plain sight that people underestimate. I’m the Slytherin hidden in Ravenclaw robes where people see me for my brain. You, dear, are a Slytherin nicely blending into those Griffindor robes where people see you for your leadership, like with the Warblers.”

“That’s…I can see it. But why?” Blaine wondered.

“Because if people underestimate us, it gives us an upper-hand. Some people should _never_ be underestimated,” Kurt replied firmly.

After letting the words sink in a moment, Blaine finally asked, “Are we taking over the world? Because we sound like the right combination to do so.”

Kurt and Finn laughed loudly. “Only if you want to,” they replied before taking a moment to high-five.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later found the three teens on their detour home.

“So…” Finn rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “What kind of ice cream are you guys gonna get?”

“Mint ‘n chip with chocolate sauce,” Kurt nodded to himself while looking at the menu in the ice cream shop they’d conveniently found on their way back to the Stark Tower—too convenient to pass up for a quick dessert. “…sounds perfect right now,” he continued, giving his decision the weight it deserved.

Blaine hummed out loud, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “I don’t know. Maybe chocolate chip cookie dough?”

“Dude, that sounds awesome!” Finn spun and faced Kurt. “I want chocolate chip cookie dough. A triple scoop in a cup.”

“Fine.” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before making his was to counter where there was thankfully no line. “Is that all you’re going to want, Blaine?”

With a shrug Blaine went to stand next to Kurt. “Yeah, I’ll get it in a cone. Wait, waffle cone with caramel sauce on top.” His eyes locked onto the display that held the cones.

Reaching for his wallet in his back pocket Kurt smiled to the worker that was waiting patiently for them to order. “Can we get two chocolate chip cookie doughs. One in a waffle cone with caramel sauce and one in a cup with triple scoops. Also, one mint ‘n—”

**_CRASH!_ **

The door to the ice cream shop was on the floor with a piece of the adjoining wall with it. After a good amount of dust settled, Kurt could be seen standing in front of both Blaine and Finn, his eyes glowing a light blue and standing with a rigid posture, ready to defend. Finn had put Blaine farther behind him and, with a hand on a shoulder of both the other teens, seemed ready to phase them all and run. The worker had already tucked himself into a ball, hiding behind the counter.

“Where the hell have you kids been?” came the familiar robotic voice.

At the front of the ice cream shop stood the Avengers—minus Thor—with Burt, Carole and Pepper looking none too happy.

Kurt blinked, calming himself down, but also noticing the odd look Natasha was sending towards him. Relaxing slightly he scratched the back of his neck. “Umm…”

Blaine stepped around Finn so he could see everyone and the mess clearly. Catching sight of his mom he took a step closer to Kurt. “Ah…” He floundered for a response.

“You…” Finn started and waved his hands at the door and part of the wall still on the floor. “You just…you almost destroyed an ice cream shop. Why would you do that? _Why?_ ”

“Finn!” Carole shouted.

“But look at the door and wall!” Finn looked really upset as he waved his hands again at the mess.

“Well, maybe you kids shouldn’t have run off without telling anyone. Don’t you think so, boys?” Pepper stepped forward with her hands on her hips and a no-nonsense look on her face.

“Do you think we can make to the back door without them noticing?” Finn whispered to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, not liking the looks on the parents’ faces. “Nope; it’ll only make things worse. We don’t want that.”

“Back to the house, boys,” Agent Coulson said firmly, from where he stood next to Pepper.

“But our ice—”

“We didn’t get—”

“What about our—”

All three were cut off by a firm and scary, “Now!” from all the adults, including Bruce and Erik.

The teens nodded resolutely and started making their way out of the shop and towards the Tower.

“They should have fed us when we told them,” Finn grumbled.

“Boys!” came both the moms’ voices.

“We’re in so much shit,” Blaine whispered quietly, getting nods of agreement from his boyfriend and friend.

Another voice hollered at them, “We can still hear you!”

“Damn.”


	12. Lasagna Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or Glee related.

“Dudes!” Finn groaned from the couch he was haphazardly lying on in one of the lounges of Stark Tower.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, seeing as Kurt didn’t seem like he was going to look away from his book to answer.

“We must be the only kids on the planet to be grounded for a week by a bunch of superheroes plus our parents...” Finn thought for a moment before adding, “…while on vacation!”

Blaine shrugged from his spot on another couch, where he was lying with his head resting in Kurt’s lap. “Probably,” he said, closing his eyes again.

“Well,” Kurt put a bookmark in his book before closing it. “When you think about it, it’s better than being grounded at home. We get to mess around in the Tower all we want. We just aren’t allowed to leave and explore the city.”

“And our phones are taken away,” Finn whined.

“It’s not that bad.” Kurt fought the slight urge to roll his eyes. “You video-talk to Noah and Rachel whenever you want, using any of the million types of computers lying around the Tower. Hell, that TV is more like a giant voice-activated tablet; you were Skyping on it just last night.” 

Finn shrugged. “But it’s like, I miss the feeling of my phone in my pocket…and my hand.”

“Spoken like a true twenty-first century teen, Finn.” Blaine turned his head more towards Kurt, who had started playing with his hair.

“Eh, it is what it is.” Finn shifted on the couch so that he was sitting upright. “I’m bored, and I feel kind of itchy. I haven’t gone this long without training, and now I feel like I should be doing something active instead of being lazy.” He put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone before remembering he didn’t have it. _Damn, that’s easy to forget._

Blaine opened an eye and looked to Finn. “What do you mean, ‘train’?”

Kurt shot Finn a look that clearly said _fix this now_.

“Oh, ah…” The tall teen thought quickly. “You know, workout and stuff. Gotta keep in shape and what not. We work out a lot at home, and not doing so for a few days is really weird. Kinda uncomfortable actually,” he finished with a frown, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized the more he wished they could leave and find a gym or something in the city.

Blaine opened his other eye and looked up at his boyfriend. “You guys both work out?” he asked, genuinely curious. Kurt had always struck him as naturally fit, but not necessarily the type to frequent the gym. 

Finn huffed out a laugh. “Dude, how do you think he has those abs? You gotta earn those things somehow!”

“They _are_ rather impressive,” the curly haired teen quietly sighed. “I just never thought about how you got them. I guess I figured you got them from playing soccer.” He turned his head to face Kurt’s stomach and torso with slightly glazed eyes.

Kurt coughed, turning a little red because Finn was laughing at them from the other couch. “Done imagining me without a shirt yet?” he asked, sounding more than a little amused himself.

Blaine reddened at being caught so blatantly. “Ah…” He looked up to Kurt’s eyes. “For now? Yes. Maybe?”

Finn laughed even more loudly at Kurt’s surprised expression. “Oh, man!”

“Quiet, Finnick,” Kurt snarked to his brother, trying to force his face to cool down more quickly.

Blaine started laughing at the same moment he heard a quiet whine of, “Don’t be mean, Kurtis,” from the older brother.

Kurt huffed, nudged Blaine’s head from his lap, and stood up. “I think I’m done hanging out in here. I’m going to jump in the pool, and then see how many times I can make Tony fall while wearing his suit before he goes crazy.” He walked out of the lounge towards the rooms they were letting him and Finn use.

Blaine didn’t even think about it before jumping up and running after him. “I’m coming, too!”

Sighing in exasperation, Finn stood up to follow suit. “Teenage boys are crazy,” he mumbled. 

* * *

 

_Side-step._

_Duck sword._

_Tuck. Roll. Swipe._

_“Come now. Has Father not taught you better?” the brown-haired twin mocked as Kurt sidestepped another swipe of his sword._

_“With daggers as well! Did he go soft on you, little one?” The black-haired twin added his taunts from where he was leaning against the wall at the side of the arena as he observed the fight._

_Kurt pursed his lips together in irritation, his eyes glowing blue even in the outdoor arena in which they were training. He was still crossing his two daggers, using a classic but effective ‘x’ form, thus preventing further attack from the brown-haired brother, who continued to press down on the daggers with his sword. He took in the frowns on both the twins’ faces and drew in a quick breath. Bringing his left knee up sharply, he was able to bury it deep into his brother’s diaphragm. The slightly audible gasp, along with the lessened pressure from the sword was enough for him to take full advantage of the situation._

_The lithe teen caught the sword between his daggers, effectively trapping it, before swiftly turning around and flipping the taller male over his shoulder, thus sending the sword flying a safe distance away from either fighter. Kurt pointed a dagger directly at his fallen brother. “Unlike you with your sword, my daggers will never leave my side in battle. You all may have taught me much in the ways of fighting, but do not doubt for a moment that I did not teach myself, as well.”_

_Without looking he threw his other arm outward, releasing a dagger toward the other twin, who was finding too much enjoyment at his brother’s expense. The knife imbedded itself to the hilt in the stone wall next to his brother’s head. “Maybe next time I won’t go soft on either of you.”_

_Both twins blinked slowly at the teen before noticing the upward tilt on his lips. Getting up and standing next to each other, they watched as the dagger was summoned back to its owner._

_“Dear brother…”_

_“…They do grow up so fast.”_

_The nearly identical voices cooed to one another before the twins tossed an arm across each other’s shoulders and sent huge grins back to Kurt._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the sound of slow clapping. “Excellent, my child!” a new voice rang out._

_The twins turned in synch and greeted the new arrival._

_“Hello, Father.”_

_Kurt turned to face the figure. “Hello—”_

* * *

 

Kurt woke up feeling rather anxious as he looked around his room in the Avengers Tower. “Shits getting weird,” he mumbled to himself before getting up and making his way to the bathroom to shower.

Afterwards, wearing only a towel around his hips, he walked back into his room to dress only to stop short at the sight of Natasha sitting on the edge of his bed, twirling a dagger in one of her hands.

“Ah, what’re you doing in here?” Kurt asked, shuffling over to his drawer and pulling on the first shirt he could reach.

Natasha just looked at the teen calculatingly. “Your parents asked me to see if you were awake yet.”

Kurt nodded. “Well, I’m awake. Just need to finish getting dressed.” He gestured to himself while his words offered a clear _Please leave so I can change; this towel is not clothes_ message. When, after a couple of minutes, it became apparent that Natasha wasn’t going to take the hint, Kurt sighed and asked, “What’s with the dagger?”

“Oh, this little thing?” Nat tossed the blade in the air and caught it, repeating the action without looking at the weapon.

Kurt blinked blankly. “No, the _other_ blade you happen to be playing with while sitting on _my_ bed in _my_ room,” he said sarcastically, still trying to hint that he’d like to get dressed without an audience.

“Funny that you ask.” Natasha stood up, blade in hand. “I found this little guy in your bed.”

“What?” The chestnut haired teen asked, wondering vaguely if he was more concerned about her looking in his bed or the fact that she said she’d found a knife there. Deciding the knife was more important than her snooping, he continued, “Why was there a knife in my bed? If this is a joke, you’re not very good at it.”

Nat just shrugged. “Humor wasn’t a required Avenger’s qualification.”

Before Kurt could blink, she threw the dagger at him. She schooled her face to be emotionless so that, when the teen easily caught the blade with his left hand, her surprise wasn’t noticeable.

“What the hell was that about?” Kurt asked, his face turning a little pink. “Who throws a sharp weapon at a teenager? I’m not ever wearing pants!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Put some on, we’re going down to the training room. You obviously have some talent for blades. Let’s see what else you can do.” She didn’t give the boy time to refute as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

“What the fuck?” Kurt asked his empty room before shaking his head and looking down to the knife in his hand. Knowing Natasha was waiting for him, Kurt still took a couple of minutes to examine the blade. It was impressive, made from a metal even he couldn’t quite identify—as black and deadly as obsidian, but obviously forged with incredible tensile strength. There was an intricate design inlaid in silver on the handle. It seemed familiar, somehow, but he couldn’t quite… Kurt was lost in thought for a moment as he weighed it in his hand; it felt as if it belonged there. He definitely liked this blade. “I guess you’re mine now,” he said absently. Real time crept back into his awareness.

He shrugged to himself. _Better not keep the trained assassin waiting_ , he thought and changed into some of his training clothes—a black compression shirt, black cargo shorts, and a pair of trainers. _To wear a headband or not to wear a headband?_ the teen asked himself. Looking at two different headbands, he thought _Why not_? and put on a black Under Armour headband, adjusting it so that it kept his hair looking as if it was defying gravity. Lastly, he put the dagger in a strap hidden in his cargo shorts.

Making his way out of his room, Kurt went to the living room where he saw Natasha waiting, along with a disgruntled-looking Finn, who also was dressed in training gear. “Oh, god. She got you, too?” he asked Finn sympathetically.

Finn looked up at his brother. “Dude, I don’t even remember putting on clothes or brushing my teeth. I was in bed. Now I’m here.”

“At least she didn’t catch you in only a towel and proceed to throw a knife at you,” Kurt pointed out, ignoring the look Black Widow was shooting him.

“Yup, that sucks, bro.” Finn stood up, and the two brothers made their way to the kitchen to grab as much food as possible before Nat could get mad and drag them away.

Kurt started getting fruit together to make smoothies while Finn put four bagels in the toasters and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam. Two minutes later the teens were following Black Widow down a hallway with bagels in one hand and a smoothie in the other, consuming what they could in anticipation of whatever she had in store for them.

“I’m not sure this’ll hold us over till lunch, bro,” Finn said before taking another bite from his last bagel.

Kurt only nodded since his mouth was full.

Natasha shook her head. “Stop thinking about food.”

The two brothers looked at her like she was crazy and had said she was going to make school days last twelve hours.

She just rolled her eyes and led them into a room the size of a big warehouse. “This is one of the fifteen main training rooms in the tower.”

Finn whistled in appreciation. “This is definitely nicer than the woods, dude.”

Kurt looked around at all the state-of-the-art equipment and nodded his approval. “It’s not bad.” _This damn Tower is huge._

“Let’s get started.” Natasha brought back their attention. “Stretch,” she ordered.

Not wanting to anger the deadly woman, the teens quickly finished off the last of their smoothies and did as instructed.

“I wonder what she’s gonna have us do,” Finn tried to whisper to his brother.

“Who knows?” Kurt shrugged. “Throw more sharp objects at us and make us dodge?”

“That’s for later,” the red haired woman spoke up from where she was standing in front the two.

“Kurt’s way better at that game than me,” Finn supplied helpfully.

Kurt held back the groan he wanted to let out the moment Nat turned to look at him.

“You’ve played dodge the knife before?” she asked, a little surprised.

“Well,” Kurt scratched the back of his neck. “We get bored,” he said as Finn nodded in agreement.

The smirk that grew on Natasha’s face could scare many grown men. “Don’t worry, you two won’t be getting bored anytime today.”

“Do you hear that, Kurt?” Finn asked suddenly.

“Yes, I do, Finn.” Kurt nodded.

“That’s the sound—”

“—of mom calling for us.”

“We shouldn’t—”

“—keep her waiting.”

The teens took a step back away from Nat and turned to run towards the exit, only to come to a sudden stop as the doors closed and locked on their own.

“What the—”

“No, no, boys.”

They turned and face a grinning Black Widow as she held up a little remote.

“Get back over here, and let’s see how many push-ups you can do.”

At the relieved looks the brothers gave, she added, “In the gravity manipulating chamber.”

She pointed at said room. “We can easily double your weight in there.”

Both teens paled quickly.

* * *

 

“What’s the setting at?” asked the darkly dressed figure.

“Two and a half times Earth standard,” Natasha supplied from where she was standing in the observatory with the rest of the Avengers—minus Thor—along with the Hummel parents and Blaine.

“What are you getting out of watching my boys do push-ups?” Burt asked, not liking the way everyone seemed to be studying his sons.

“Mr. Hum—”

“Call me Burt.”

“Burt, both boys are at…” Clint checked the counters. “Two hundred forty-nine push-ups so far.”

“Impressive,” Burt nodded and continued, “but my boys are athletic and work out regularly.”

“Burt,” Tony piped up, “that would seem more understandable if they weren’t in a room that’s manipulating the gravity to make it two and half times their weight. That many push-ups at that gravity setting is more than a little impressive.”

Burt and Carole shared a look with each other, both a little pale. “They work out with weights on all the time but…” Carole trailed off.

“How’re they even _doing_ that?” Blaine asked in awe as he stepped closer to the window.

“Finn just dropped out. End count two hundred seventy-two,” Clint spoke as he made notes.

Tony whistled, impressed. “What do you feed that kid?” he asked, turning to face the Hummels again.

“Tony!” Pepper smacked the back of his head. “Don’t be rude.”

“Ouch! That hurt,” whined the billionaire.

“Serves you right, Anthony.” Pepper crossed her arms.

Tony put his hands up in surrender. “All right, all right. My bad.”

“Three hundred count,” Clint stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What?” Tony asked confused.

“Three hundred seven count,” Clint told Tony.

“What? Who—” Stark was cut off by his son.

“Kurt’s still going,” Blaine said just loud enough to be heard as he leaned on the window, watching his boyfriend continue the exercise, apparently not letting up a bit as a Finn sat leaning against a wall not far from his brother.

“Increase the gravity,” Director Fury told Natasha, who was at the controls.

Nat nodded. “Three times Earth standard,” she stated clearly.

“Count?” Fury asked.

Clint didn’t need to be asked twice. “Three hundred twenty-six and not slowing.”

“Turn it up,” Fury demanded, not taking his eyes off the remaining teen. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Finn had made his way out of the room through two sets of doors and was watching his brother through the thick window into the chamber. 

“Three and a half times Earth standard,” Natasha said, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Now just a minute! What’re you trying to do to my kid?” Burt demanded, about to make his way to the Director.

“Count?” The Director demanded gruffly.

“Three hundred forty-five count. Not slowing,” Clint said, unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice.

“Dr. Banner?” Fury asked.

Bruce looked up from his computer in disbelief. “Heart rate one hundred ten BPM. No signs of fatigue.”

“Impossible,” Stark said as he watched, his face giving away how astounded he was. Everyone mirrored him, including the boy’s parents who had turned to focus on their youngest son.

“How is he _doing_ that?” Pepper asked.

Blaine looked nervous. “Shouldn’t you stop and let him out already?”

“What’s the word from up there?” came Agent Coulson’s voice through the radio. “Finn is out here asking about his brother. Are we Green?”

“Hawkeye?” Fury nearly yelled.

“Three hundred seventy-eight count. No decline,” Clint answered promptly.

“Heart rate consistent one ten BPM; no increase. Perspiration minimal to none,” Bruce said before being yelled at like Clint. “Status Green.”

“Green copy,” Agent Coulson responded, sounding relieved.

“Status on the brother?” Fury asked.

“Thirsty and tired. Border Yellow,” Agent Coulson cleared through the radio.

“He stopped.” Tony turned to Fury. “Why’d he stop?”

“End count four hundred,” Clint noted.

Kurt stood up and walked out of the room and looked for his brother. Finding Finn leaning against the wall, he made his way over. “You all right, Finn?” he asked the obviously tired teen.

“Yeah, bro.” Finn gave a small smile. “My arms feel kinda dead, and I’m really damn thirsty.”

Kurt jogged over to a fridge nearby and pulled out two bottles of water before going back and giving one to Finn. “Here, buddy.”

“Thanks, dude,” Finn said gratefully as he opened the bottle and drank half of it in one go.

“No problem.” Kurt shrugged as he drank his water. “I knew we weren’t gonna have any fun today.”

Finn laughed. “Dude, we should run before she comes back.”

Kurt looked thoughtful. “Well—”

“Why did you stop, Porcelain?” came Natasha’s voice from behind them.

“There goes the escape plan,” Kurt mumbled.

“Do you think Sylvester trained her?” Finn asked in a whisper.

Kurt nodded. “That is a very real possibility. I don’t think now’s the time to ask that question, though.”

“Well?” Natasha prompted looking directly at Kurt.

“Well, what?” the boy asked innocently.

Nat narrowed her eyes. “Why did you stop the exercise?”

Kurt cleared his throat before shooting a hard look at the obviously blank concrete wall above the gravity room he and Finn had just exited. “Why did you have everyone watching us like a science experiment?” he asked instead of answering her question.

Natasha blinked slowly _. How did he know that?_

“How the fuck did he even know we were watching?” Tony yelled incredulously in the observatory, only to get hit on the head again for it. “Ouch! Seriously though? How did he know we were up here watching?”  

Kurt turned and bent down to whisper in Finn’s ear as he reached out and started massaging the taller teen’s right arm. “Are you okay, or do you need more time?”

Finn read the look on his brother’s face, a look that meant mischief, and he wanted in. He nodded once that he was ready and smiled as Kurt switched to his left arm knowing just how to move his hands to get rid of most of the ache.

When Kurt turned and faced her, Natasha immediately knew the look on his face meant he was up to something. She might not know the boy all that well, but she knew that shine in his eyes meant something unexpected was going to happen.

“So,” Kurt helped Finn stand up before continuing, “what’s next?”

Natasha was trained to keep a blank face during the worst missions an assassin could confront, but this boy was making her question many things, including her new urge to look surprised. Instead, she looked at the tablet she pulled out of god knows where and glanced back up at the boys. “Cardio.” A slight gleam in her eyes was barely noticeable to those who knew what to look for.

Clint cringed from his spot in the observation room. At the look almost everyone shot him he explained, “I know that look. I know what she does to people when it comes to cardio. Rodgers can back me.” He nodded his head to the man that had been the most silent while they had watched the teens.

Steven looked up at his name being mentioned and shrugged. “Well, yes, but they’re only kids. She won’t be as…harsh with them as she was with us.” At the look Clint sent him he asked, “She won’t, right?” When he didn’t get a response he shivered. “May the gods be with them.”

Kurt and Finn shared a look that could have fooled anyone into thinking the brothers had some sort of telepathy going on between them before turning back to face Natasha with grins on their faces. “Sounds good to us,” Finn spoke up.

“How many religious denominations can we cover with this many people?” Tony looked around the room at all the people present as though he was actually trying to figure out the answer to his own question—which, knowing him, he probably was. “I’m sure we can get some god to hear our prayers for these poor children who might never make it to adulthood,” he reasoned aloud. The multiple glares he received was answer enough to shut the man up for a while.

A moment later.

“Should we take bets this time?” Well, everyone had aimed their hopes a little too high on his staying quiet for very long.

“Mr. Stark, it would be best if you stopped talking before it is well within certain parents’ rights to make you stop.” Coulson’s voice rang from where he stood next to Director Fury.

Tony looked confused and mildly impressed. “When the hell did you get back up here? I thought you were watching from ground level?”

The agent simply turned back to watching the teens get ready for whatever Black Widow considered cardio and answered without looking at Tony. “With the boy’s mom and dad standing less than ten feet from you, I think making sure you don’t anger them further should be your top priority as of right now.”

Sneaking a glance at the Hummel parents, Tony mentally agreed and tossed an arm around his son’s shoulders. “I’m one hundred percent positive that boyfriend of yours is going to beat whatever record Captain Popsicle has.”  

Blaine rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored his dad acting like—well, his dad. So far he didn’t know what to think about how the first test exercise had gone. He was impressed and beyond curious as to how Kurt and Finn pulled that off. One thought kept running through his head— _I just keep learning more about him, but I want to know even more_. Hopefully he would get some answers from his boyfriend before his dad could annoy the boy to death trying to get the answers himself.

“Burt, I knew they were strong boys, but this…this is more than I thought,” Carole whispered to her husband as he pulled her closer to his side. 

“I know, honey. Something tells me there’s more to it than even they know, though,” Burt sighed quietly, looking into Carole’s eyes. “I think it has to do with what my father and they told us back in Lima, and what happened a couple weeks ago.”

While the heavy topic of war was on the table, things were still unclear as to what happened to Kurt back in Lima. They had yet to get any closer to figuring it out.

_“Boys!” Burt hollered to the teens a block away from the Avengers Tower. When all three turned he said more specifically, “My two. Come here; we need to have a little talk before catching up with everyone else.”_

_Finn’s shoulders sagged, and Kurt sent Blaine a grim smile. “See you in a bit,” he said to his boyfriend before they jogged back to where their parents and grandfather were waiting for them. The rest of the team kept trekking to the Tower, but not too close to the teens to gather unwanted attention._

_“We’re sorry; we were hungry and—”_

_Burt interrupted Kurt’s apology and excuse. “That’s not what we wanted to talk about.” He led them into a small, nearby café, and to an empty table away from the few customers who were in the place._

_“What did you want to talk about, if not about what just happened?” Kurt asked in a quiet voice, realizing this was something his parents wanted to discuss without people hearing._

_Carole reached out and rested one of her hands on Burt’s arm. “Kurt, sweetie. Why didn’t you tell us the voice you heard in your mind that night—the one that helped you—sounded familiar to you?” she asked the boy softly. “We thought it was a complete stranger, but Finn told us it sounded familiar to you.”_

_Kurt thought for a moment because that little bit of information had honestly slipped his mind; he looked to Finn and gave him a reassuring smile to let his brother know he didn’t get them in trouble for telling. “Well, to be honest,” he looked back at his parents and grandfather, “it really slipped my mind.”_

_At the pensive look on his son’s face, Burt caught the boy’s eye. “What’s wrong, bug?”_

_Kurt’s brow furrowed. “Like…like it sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place it anywhere. So I didn’t think anything more of it.” He shrugged a little. “That’s all I’ve got.”_

_The three adults looked at each other, and Burt nodded. “All right, boys.” He stood up. “Back to the Tower to face your punishment like men.”_

Carole’s eyes dimmed enough to be noticeable at the thought of something happening to their sons that they can’t control. “I hope not, Burt. I just want them to be kids for as long as possible.”

“Me, too, honey.” Burt tightened his grip on his wife. “Me, too.”

“The vest you’re wearing allows me to add weight to you as you run. These vests only go up to fifty pounds, but don’t take that lightly. Fifty pounds while running makes a world of difference, boys,” Natasha explained to the two teens after they finished stretching. “You’ll run along the designated track that goes along the perimeter of this training room.” She pointed to her right where they were only feet away from a royal blue running track that indeed ran along the entire room, stretching a good half a mile in length.

“Remember—running—not jogging, not walking, but running.” Nat gestured to the brothers to get ready on the track. “And boys?” At the nods sent her way she added, “Expect the unexpected. Now run!”

Finn bumped into Kurt as they both took off, but they managed to get a grip on themselves and ran properly. After the first lap Finn decided it must be safe enough to talk. “When do you think she’s going to make these things get heavier?” He looked down at his black vest, which had a gray SHIELD logo on it.

Kurt shrugged as he kept his eyes trained on the track. “If I had to guess, probably after the first mile or two.”

Finn hummed in acknowledgement. “How’re they watching us this time, if they are?” He fought the urge to look around.

“Cameras this time, pretty sure they can hear us, too,” Kurt rattled off as they kept running.

“How does he _know_ these things?” Tony turned to Director Fury as though the man had the answer. “How?” 

Fury fought the need to ask the same question, keeping his eyes on the wall where a big screen was showing the boys’ progress as the cameras offered three different points of view. “I thought you were the genius, Stark.”

Before he could say something remotely insulting to defend himself, Tony felt a sharp tug on his ear, making him face the screen again. “I wasn’t going to say anything!”

Pepper didn’t believe that for a second. “Watch the screen, sweetie.”

Kurt was right; after the first mile there was a little tug on his torso that indicated weight had been added. “That wasn’t very much?” Finn asked from his left side.

Kurt nodded in agreement. “If I had to guess, I’d say ten pounds. Maybe add ten after each mile. So, adding the first mile we did, she’ll probably start whatever unexpected things she was hinting at after the sixth mile.”

“Nothing we can’t handle?”

Kurt smiled wickedly. “If she gets us hurt, nothing SHIELD can do will save her from mom and dad.”

Finn smiled broadly and laughed. “I feel excited all of a sudden.”

Everyone in the room looked to the older Hummels, who just looked right back with expressions that said _you bet your ass my kid’s telling the truth_ , and agreed mentally to sacrifice Natasha to them if anything did befall either of the teens.

A few miles later the boys were still running at the same pace.

“I wonder what we’re having for lunch,” Finn wondered aloud. “I’m starving already.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged with his forty-pound vest. “I don’t care what she says. When we’re done with cardio, you and I are leaving this place and get some food. I want Italian. I need lasagna in my life and my stomach.”

“Oh, man!” Finn’s eyes glazed slightly. “Lasagna sounds amazing right now.” His eyes cleared up the next moment. “There’s the last ten pounds. I bet I can eat ten pounds of lasagna.”

“I bet I could eat more than ten pounds of lasagna.” Kurt tried not to daydream about food.

“Time?” Fury started asking.

“Thirty-two minutes; they’re finishing up the sixth mile. They’ve maintained six minute miles even with the weight.” Clint looked a little sympathetic at his next bit of news. “He was right, too. She starts the obstacles in the seventh mile.”

Moving on to his next target, he queried, “Dr. Banner?”

“Finn’s at a hundred fifty-seven BPM, blood pressure one fifteen over seventy-five. He’s doing well for how long he’s been at this. Kurt, on the other hand, is one fifteen BPM, blood pressure one ten over sixty-four. Other than the slight heart-rate increase, he’s perfect,” Bruce reported as he made some notes.

“They’re coming up on the next mile.” Steve moved closer to the screen.

“I wonder what she’s gonna throw at us.” Finn hoped she didn’t really throw things at them.

“I have no clue, big bro.” Kurt’s eyes surveyed the track just as a couple of hurdles popped out of it. The two hopped over them easily enough. “There’s that.”

The rest of the mile consisted of various hurdles in different sizes, some giving them more of a challenge than others. Given Finn’s lack of grace and the fact that he had yet to fall, they were considering this a win so far.

“That last one came out of nowhere! She’s after me, Kurt!” Finn complained as they started the next mile.

Kurt actually nodded. “I kinda think she was aiming for you.” Then something caught his eye.

“Remember that time Sue had us play dodgeball with the Cheerios?” At Finn’s nod he continued, “I think we just made it to the boss level of that. Duck!” he yelled as what he originally thought was a dodgeball came their way, just missing them, but when it hardly bounced as it hit the floor, he glared towards where he knew Nat was standing. “She’s sending medicine balls at us!” he said incredulously. 

“Did we anger her?” Finn asked as he dodged another ball. “Because this really is boss level Sue dodgeball!”

“I have no clue, but this track is something Sue would kill for.” As they ran, the number of balls coming towards them increased.

When Kurt managed to dodge three balls by twisting and contorting his body, Finn yelled at him. “Stop being so flexible! I can’t do that!”

“I think she’s a sadist. Black Widow is obviously a sadist,” Kurt remarked as he fixed his posture.

“Seriously—” Finn’s talking distracted him at the wrong moment.

A ball came towards his head before he could duck or phase through it; Kurt reached up and caught it. “That…when I get my hands on…Finn just run and focus,” Kurt grunted as he threw the eight pound ball at another ball headed their way, ricocheting them both away from the teens.

Finn didn’t speak as he did what he was told, hoping the next mile wouldn’t be as bad.

The ninth mile had them either ducking or jumping over various poles that unexpectedly ejected from the wall and across the track. Halfway through Kurt noticed the fatigue Finn was showing. “Are you all right?”

Finn nodded stubbornly. “I can finish, man. As long as the next mile isn’t anything crazy, but with this lady I’m not sure.” He reached up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I’m thirsty.”

Kurt kept an eye on his brother as they made it to the next mile. “This better be the last one,” he swore under his breath.

“Shit!” Finn yelled as the track in front of them fell inward, making a small gap in the track. “I suck at distance jumping!”

They made the jump, but as they continued running, the gaps became more frequent and wider. Finn used his long legs to jump and land on one foot at a time while Kurt switched off in doing the same or flipping over the gaps if they were too wide for his not-as-long legs. A couple of times Finn landed on the edge of a gap, but with Kurt tugging him forward he didn’t have to find out first-hand what was at the bottom of the hole.

Just as they saw the end of the mile, the track fell into a twelve-foot gap. Today definitely wasn’t meant to be fun for them.

“Run ahead of me and jump,” Kurt told his brother.

Finn shook his head. “I won’t make it.”

“Jump and you’ll make it. Now, run faster right in the middle,” Kurt instructed.

Trusting his brother and following his instructions, Finn took off as fast as he could. He jumped across at the middle of the gap, his eyes widening when he knew he wasn’t going to make it, only to feel himself get pushed from behind, increasing his velocity and his distance. Just as his feet hit the track, he felt hands on his shoulders and saw his brother propel over him. Kurt tucked and rolled onto the track a few feet ahead; then, springing gracefully to his own feet, he took off to finish running the lap.

As they crossed the finish line, they heard Natasha yell, “You’re done!” Finn went up to Kurt and, tossing him over his shoulder, spun them around. “You ninja! I thought I was done for at that last one, but you and your ninja ways got us both across! My brother’s a ninja!”

Kurt laughed at his brother’s antics. “Come on, let me down. I’m hungry!” he yelled, tapping Finn’s back.

That seemed to do it. Finn put the smaller teen back on his own two feet. “Where do we go for food?” he asked as they ignored Natasha, who was talking with someone on her ear piece. They walked over to grab water from the fridge.

“Don’t drink it too fast,” Kurt reminded the other teen as they drank their water. “We have to get her to open the doors to let us out, but where do you think we can get something to eat?”

“I want that lasagna we were—”

“Boys, the Director wants to talk to you,” Nat said, walking up to them.

Kurt nodded to her. “Sure, open the door and lead the way, ma’am.” He gestured her towards the locked doors.

Natasha swiftly turned and pushed the button on her remote, opening the doors. She walked out to the left with the teens following; however, once out of the room they turned right and quietly took off jogging. “Through this door—” She stopped and narrowed her eyes, seeing the teens nowhere in sight. “Those little—”

“Oh gods! Freedom!” Finn stopped running and faced Kurt.

“Really didn’t think that would work!” Kurt grinned to himself. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Master Kurt?” the AI answered promptly.

“Is there a SHIELD cafeteria or eatery in this place?” he asked as they walked down a flight of stairs.

“Yes, Sir; there are four cafeterias and over a dozen small cafés.”

Kurt hummed. “Do any of them have lasagna?” he asked while sending a text to his parents that they were in the building getting food. _Don’t want to get grounded, again_.

“Yes, Sir; all four cafeterias and two cafés make and serve lasagna.”

“Will you lead us to the one with the best lasagna?” Finn asked hopefully.

“Of course, young Masters.” It sounded almost as if the AI was smiling.

 


	13. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never right? -_-  
> Rl problems held me back but this story will be finished. I'm not giving up on it.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.  
> Leave a comment!  
> Thanks, Ancientgleek for being my beta! :D

"Where are they?" Fury asked the moment Natasha walked into the room and neither teen was with her.

Burt and Carole shared a knowing look with each other.  _Our kids are good._

Natasha's eye twitched as she explained to the Director, "They decided not to follow me here, Sir."

"Excuse me, Black Widow." Fury walked closer to the red haired woman. "I don't believe I told you to give them the option of whether or not they wanted to come up here. I remember telling you to  _bring_  them here."

Natasha whispered something no one was able to catch.

"Try again, Romanov," Fury all but demanded.

"I said, Sir," Nat cleared her throat and pointedly avoided looking the Director in the eyes, "that they snuck away from me."

Everyone except the parents of the two teens looked at the Black Widow in shock.

"Perhaps," Fury said, taking a step back, "you should explain that better. I personally thought that bringing two sixteen year old boys the distance of a couple hundred yards— _all in the same building_ —was well within the abilities of an Avengers member, especially a SHIELD agent of your rank." He clasped his hands behind his back as he studied the agent's face. "Tell me how two boys were able to sneak away from a fully trained assassin such as yourself—one who is technically more than double their combined ages and, therefore, one would presume, at least somewhat more experienced?"

"Well, she fucked up," Tony whispered to Clint and Steve, only to receive to dumb nods in return. He looked down at one of his tablets and started tapping away quietly, making sure this entire scene was recorded for future playback and blackmail.

Natasha's twitch was increasingly noticeable. "Sir—"

"Just find the damn kids!" Fury barked at the room as a whole.

Tony opened his mouth only to have Steve slap a hand over it. "Tony, I really think she would kill you if you say anything to her at this time," he said directly into the other man's ear, careful that Nat couldn't hear him.

After taking a really good look at the woman in question, Tony's self-preservation instincts kicked in and completely agreed with Rogers' words. With a nod Tony turned back towards the big screen they had been using to watch the boys earlier. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir?" The AI voice rang clearly throughout the room.

"Do you know where Kurt and Finn are currently located?" Tony asked the important question.

"Yes, I do, Sir," JARVIS replied.

There was a pause. Everyone was waiting to hear the rest of the answer as to where the teens were.

"Well?" Tony piped up.

JARVIS didn't hesitate in replying. "Well, what, sir?"

Natasha's eye-twitch spread to Tony, who asked more specifically, "Well, where are they?"

"Level ten, section six, Sir."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony clapped his hands together and faced the rest of the room. "Well, they're still in the building. That makes things a whole lot easier than last time, and we won't have to almost destroy an ice cream shop," he reported, grinning.

Everyone looked at Tony in the way older siblings look at their younger siblings before they give into the urge to whack them on the back of the head for being an idiot.

No one had noticed the only teen in room pulling out his phone after Natasha walked in without the boys. They also didn't notice when he grinned and snuck past everyone, including Director Fury, who was ranting to Natasha about being duped by a couple of kids.

That is, no one but the elder Hummels noticed. But they were more inclined to sit back and watch the show than interfere with Earth's team of protectors, especially seeing as how they had basically experimented on their kids earlier. No, they would let their kids cause mischief all they wanted for now. Well, within reason. It wasn't  _always_  Kurt's fault that Tony's suit kept tripping him.

Sometimes a mechanic has to have a little fun.

Carole sent a text to the boys to give them a heads-up.

"They know where you are, but with the way they're acting, you still have 20 minutes. We think JARVIS likes you boys. —Mom"

* * *

"—and can we get one of those, umm…the giant hot pocket things?" Finn looked to Kurt for help as the waiter as the small restaurant stood patiently. Finn was pretty sure the guy was an agent. Everyone in the building was probably an agent.

"Calzone, Finn. They're called calzones." Kurt bit back a laugh because yeah, "giant hot pocket things" was a good description, except calzones tasted way better. Turning back to their waiter, Troy, he finished their order. "We'll take three pepperoni and cheese calzones, please," he said, adding one for Blaine, who had texted that he was on his way. He flipped through the small menu, aware that the man wasn't even bothering to write down anything Kurt was saying. "And a tray of beef and vegetable lasagna—a full tray, please, with three plates. We'll just have water with lemon to drink."

"A full tray feeds twelve, sir," the waiter said, raising an eyebrow at the lean teen, looking him up and down.

Kurt licked his lips in thought, not noticing the waiter follow the movement. "Sounds perfect. We'll take it," he replied as Finn nodded his head in eager agreement.

"Very well, sir." Troy sent Kurt a smile full of perfect teeth. "I'll put your order in immediately." He turned and walked away, leaving the brothers alone again.

"I don't like him," Finn muttered as he frowned at the man's retreating figure.

"Huh?" Kurt bit the inside of his cheek as he eyed the dessert menu, wondering if he should pick something now for after their meal. "What?" He looked up at Finn.

"That Troy guy. He rubs me the wrong way," Finn tried to explain as he grabbed his napkin from the table and fiddled with it.

That caught Kurt's attention. Although Kurt could deduce a person's behavior, attitude, and lifestyle fairly easily, it wasn't the same as what his brother could do. Finn's read on people's intent was usually spot-on even if the boy wasn't always able to fully explain what he meant. "What's his—"

"That was great, guys!" Blaine chirped excitedly as he slid into the seat next to Kurt, scooting over until their thighs touched. "Fury was about to tear Natasha apart when she showed up without the two of you." His excitement ebbed away when noticed the uncomfortable vibe at the table. Looking back and forth between the brothers, he spoke slowly, "What's going on?"

Finn looked around a little as if he was making sure the waiter wasn't nearby. "Nothing, just had a bad feeling for a moment, dude. It's all good. Kurt ordered us cal…giant hot pockets."

Kurt shook his head before looking towards his boyfriend. "He means calzones in Finn talk," he said, bumping shoulders with the shorter teen. "How was the view from up top? I'm going to want to see the playback of that later."

Blaine still looked like he wanted more of an explanation for his question but held back. "Oh, it was pretty intense. It looked like Nat was trying to kill you guys out there. Even Steve and Clint were scared for you." He looked down and grabbed Kurt's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, smiling. "My dad was…well, acting like he usually does, and I really thought your dad was going to strangle him."

The teens laughed at that. "Not too surprising there. Your dad is in the habit of just saying what he wants," Kurt grinned.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, he keeps asking if we've—you know. I think he just likes making people mad." He frowned slightly as he spoke again. "Fury…he seemed interested…" His frown got bigger. "… _too_  interested in the two of you. I could tell your parents caught on and didn't like it, but no one else really seem to question that they were basically experimenting on two minors. I think Fury is up to something."

Kurt looked from Finn's concerned face to Blaine's upset one and sighed slightly. "I kind of saw this coming. I thought we would stay off his radar longer, but I think Natasha and Clint keep him filled in on everything we do."

"Wait, you suspected Fury would take an interest in the both of you?" Blaine asked confused.

"More like I  _knew_  he would." At the looks he was receiving, Kurt explained, "This is SHIELD. The moment I found out your dad was Tony Stark, I knew we'd be on someone's radar. I hoped it would just be your dad's, but like I said, this is SHIELD; they have deeper interests in us than even your father does." He shrugged resignedly. "There was literally no way to avoid having to deal with SHIELD operatives. They tested us for something this morning, and I'm still trying to figure out what. It's safe to say that in Fury's eyes we're a danger to the populous until they either figure us out or have us under their control." He cleared his throat, shifting a little uncomfortably. "There was no way to avoid it from the moment I stepped into Stark tower. The best thing I can do is try to work everything into our favor as best I can and try not to be blackmailed or forced into something by Fury."

Finn looked exceedingly upset as he tried to figure out something that would help them. "He can't do that," he said, but even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew it wasn't true.

"They can.  _He_  can." Blaine looked the most troubled of the three. "If you weren't dating the son of Tony—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kurt cut him off firmly. "None of this is your fault or ours; it solely falls on SHIELD and their belief that everyone can be controlled or eliminated by them." His voice dropped as he clenched his fists, not noticing how the room suddenly got colder. "They won't control us, though, and if they try to hurt…" His eyes seemed to gleam even more blue than usual as he continued in a low, determined voice, "I won't let them."

Blaine felt as if Kurt truly meant what he said, and that anyone who threatened the teen or his loved ones should really fear what they would be getting themselves into. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for anyone who did that; he knew he would do anything to keep his loved ones safe, too. Looking at the teen next to him, Blaine knew there still was a lot left unexplained. Only now that he took note of all the sudden changes in Kurt as well as in the temperature of the room, he wondered if Kurt knew everything himself. He saw the look on Finn's face and knew he was thinking much the same thing.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine said softly as he slowly but surely reached out and took one of Kurt's fists into his own hands and gently rubbed it until it loosened in his hold. "We won't let anything happen. SHIELD has the whole of the Avengers to get through before they can lay a hand on any of us. Please, calm down. Come on, please," he continued.

"Y'know, it's getting really cold in here," Blaine pointed out, trying to sound as if he couldn't figure out the cause of the temperature change, but making a mental note to add that to his list of 'Kurt things'. "I could really use a warm hug right about now," he tried again with his best puppy eyes in place.

Kurt blinked at that; he never really felt the cold the way other people did, but he knew when the temperature changed. He looked around, trying to relax, but he faced Blaine and felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of his adorable boyfriend. "Oh, sweetie," he murmured, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You're my kryptonite, you know that?" he breathed, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine sent a small smile to Finn over Kurt's head that the teen returned. "Puppy eyes always get me cuddles," he said playfully, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his forehead.

Kurt let out a soft laugh. "Like you need to use them to get cuddles from me." He relaxed, suddenly feeling more drained than the tests earlier had made him feel.

"Sorry, little dude," Finn piped up from across the table. "Those puppy eyes won't get you any cuddles from me," he teased. Then, sounding more serious, he added, "And no stealing all the Kurt cuddles."

They settled into more comfortable conversation while waiting patiently for their food—well, as patiently as three starving teens could wait after the morning they'd just had. "I'm going to die because my stomach is going to eat my stomach, and it'll be SHIELD's fault," Finn grumbled, glaring towards the kitchen door.

Kurt shook his head amusedly. "Come on, Finn. It's been like five minutes." He paused, thinking, and then amended, "Give it another five, and I'll break into that kitchen myself." It was times like these that Kurt could sound playful but be entirely serious.

"I'm starving, too, and I didn't do anything but  _watch_  you guys this morning. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you didn't wait even five more minutes," Blaine said honestly as he eyed the two hungry brothers as if anticipating their 'kitchen attack' might happen any second now.

"I'm just gonna—" Finn moved to stand up, but the kitchen door opened, and he settled back down. "Oh, sweet merciful god of hunger—the food's coming!" he said excitedly, eyes locked onto the tray and plates two servers were carrying.

Troy and another server placed the food on the table, a calzone in front of each boy and the tray of lasagna in the middle. "Your order, Sirs," Troy said politely, but directing it towards Kurt, whom his eyes had targeted the moment he had come back into the room.

Said boy was busy trying to figure out what he was going to eat first. "Huh? What?" He shook his head and sent the waiter a smile. "Thanks—this looks great."

Troy grinned at the chestnut-haired teen, seemingly ignoring the other two at the table as the other server returned to the kitchen. "There are far better looking things at this table, Sir."

Blaine frowned, not liking the waiter's interest in Kurt or the way he seemed to be blatantly flirting with his boyfriend. If he had looked toward Finn, he would have seen that Kurt's brother looked ready to pounce on the waiter. Blaine knew he'd eventually have to deal with other guys hitting on Kurt, but the guy was doing it right in front of him, and it didn't sit well at all.

As though sensing Blaine's distress, Kurt intertwined their hands together under the table and gave a soft squeeze. Humming as though he was thinking, he replied, "You're right. This food looks delicious but—" He saw the grin growing on the waiter's face. "Blaine looks absolutely delectable. Maybe I should skip to dessert," he continued with a bit of a smirk, looking towards his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. "Sound like a plan, sweetie? We can take this to go."

Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt, a little pink on his cheeks. "If you skip out on real food right now, you may end up actually gnawing on me instead of kissing me," he pointed out, relaxing when he saw Troy leave the table looking disgruntled and disappointed.

Finn snorted from his side of the table once he stopped glaring at the waiter's retreating back. "I agree with Blaine on this one. He's gone so we can finally eat in peace before the adults come and do god knows what to us but something that'll involve yelling or torture that's for sure." He looked down and happily started digging into his calzone without another word.

Kurt was still looking at Blaine as though Troy hadn't existed to begin with. "So, kissing later after we're done eating and dealing with SHIELD again?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded. "Definitely, babe." Leaning forward he pecked Kurt's lips before pulling away and turning Kurt's attention back to the food in front of them. "This really does look good, and if the sounds Finn's making are anything to go by, it tastes as good as it looks. I'm just going to…" He dished some lasagna onto both their plates and started eating.

Kurt sent a Blaine a quiet "thank-you" before picking up his own fork. He tried valiantly not to shovel the food into his mouth like he really wanted to, instead, eating at a steady, mostly well-mannered, pace. "So much cheese," he hummed contentedly between bites.

They ate silently, making their way through the food on the table as though someone was going to walk up any moment and take it away from them. "Five minutes, guys. If Mom was right, we have five minutes to finish this before they catch up to us, and as much fun as it would be to play hide and seek with the Avengers, I wouldn't put it past Fury to have SHIELD actually hunt us down since we've piqued his interest," Kurt said before raising his glass of water and drinking half of it.

Finn looked over the remaining food, which was already only a fourth of the original amount. "Could totally finish this in that time!" He served himself more lasagna.

"Finn, dude, there're napkins." Blaine pointed to the pile that Finn had been ignoring if the obvious amount of sauce on his face was anything to go by. When he received a grunt in return, Blaine knew it was hopeless until the other boy was done eating.

It didn't take long for them to finish their food, but just as they put the napkins to good use, they heard the unmistakable footfalls of a group of determined and somewhat angry people.

"Hummels!" Fury spoke loudly as they neared the trio of boys and came to a halt glaring at them with his one eye.

Tony blinked surprised at the sight of Blaine with the brothers and wondered how he missed his son sneaking out, although, from the glances and looks the rest of the team were sending the boy, at least he wasn't the only one that was surprised. "Hey, boys. Have a nice lunch?"

The grins the three sent Tony's way were a complete contrast to the look the Director was now sending the man. "Shut it, Stark," Fury said in his loud voice. "You three, back upstairs right now," he ground out, looking back at the teens. "And, unless you want to be put in a holding cell, I suggest not detouring away from us this time." With that Fury turned and left, leaving no room for anyone to argue with him.

"It's a good thing we didn't order dessert," Finn said as he spotted their parents waiting calmly in the doorway. "Dad, you have to try the lasagna here!"

As they neared the table, Burt eyed the empty plates and tray and laughed. "Looks like I'll have to, since you boys obviously enjoyed it so much." He gestured for them to stand up. "Come on, we have something to talk to you about." Blaine looked a bit uncertain. "You, too, Blaine. C'mon."

It didn't take long for the group to head back up the Tower to the conference room where Fury was talking with Agent Hill as he waited. He glanced their way and gruffly ordered, "Sit down. I'll deal with you in a minute." The Hummels looked at him, unimpressed—the parents, especially.

Carole ushered them towards some seats, giving Fury a disapproving look as she did so. Because, honestly, you don't act rude to a family in front of their mother even if you're the Director of SHIELD.

"Welcome to the nap room," Tony said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the black table. "This is where we pretend to listen to what old eye-patch here has to say and then turn around and do whatever we want." At the look Fury was sending his way, he shrugged. "What? This was a nap room before you decided to come into my tower with your little agents. As far as I'm concerned, this is still a nap room—and this is still  _my_ tower."

"Stark, don't push me. I can always confiscate your precious tower from you for SHIELD," Nick Fury warned the billionaire.

Tony just smirked at the other man. "You think I don't have contingency plans set up in case you ever try that? Never forget that I  _built_  this tower…and the AI running it." Seeing that as the end to the conversation he waved his hand. "Anyway, you wanted us here and now we're here. Talk or we nap."

"One of these days, Stark…" Fury left the threat hanging before looking to the Hummels with penetrating interest. "Seems like you have some explaining to do, don't you," He said, his eye staying on Kurt the longest, but the boy just sat there with a passive expression on his face.

"Don't you think you should be talking to my wife and me in private rather than harassing our kids?" Burt said gruffly, already tired of Fury's attitude—and, to a certain extent, his ability—to demand what he wanted and do as he pleased. "We don't actually have to explain anything to you."

"Mr. Hummel, after what I witnessed this morning of your son and stepson's 'performance', I think you'll find it in your best interests to comply with what SHIELD asks of you." Fury walked closer to the table and sat in his own chair. "Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be."

Burt sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Listen here, bud—"

"Wouldn't it be safe to just assume that the boys have a mutated genome that has given them increased stamina and strength?" Bruce chimed in, not liking the direction the two men were headed. "We know who Kurt's grandfather is. It's not as if either of them are science experiments or aliens. They're just two teenage boys that have a little extra something about them." His voice calmed the room in a way that the doctor—regardless of his own problems—was able to do to anyone listening.

Fury, knowing better than to turn his aggression onto the anger-sensitive man, nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Is that your story? Just a couple of mutant teenagers who found their way into staying at the Avengers Tower—which, just coincidentally holds more secrets than any government facility you could name?"

Then it started to click for everyone.

"You can't possibly think these two kids are spies, Director," Steve said, sounding very upset at the very idea. "They're boys, barely old enough to be driving."

"Never underestimate a child, Rodgers." Natasha spoke up, her voice void of emotion, from his left, with Clint on her other side. "People are always using children as tools and weapons to do their dirty work, including making child-soldiers." Thinking about her own experiences with the Red Room, she knew first-hand what kids could be trained to do.

Steve frowned heavily, his forehead pinched in thought. "Who would they even spy for? They're Americans; any spying would be considered treason to their country."

"There's Erik. He ran the Brotherhood—"

"Are you all finished talking about my family as though we're not in the same room as you?" Kurt spoke from his spot between Burt and Bruce, effectively cutting off Clint's speculations.

Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and took over. "I don't give a damn what you all do in this place, but let's get one thing straight. You will not accuse my sons of being some sort of villain spies. Got me?" he nearly growled to the room. "The reason we're here is because my son's boyfriend is that curly-headed teen right there, and he  _just so happens_  to live in this damn building."

The room went silent while everyone one took a moment to think it over.

"You know, he's right." Tony finally broke the silence. "I mean, they didn't know who Blaine was related to until they showed up. I ran background checks on all of them; until just recently, Erik hadn't even spoken to Burt since the mid-90s. They obviously aren't here because of some sort of Magneto 2.0 type thing; so fucking drop it, and leave the kids alone." He leaned over and put an arm around his son's stiff shoulders and could feel the tension dissipating as he did so.

Fury looked ready to dispute Tony, but Agent Coulson walked closer to the group, shoving off from where he'd been leaning against a wall, listening with Agent Hill. "Director, I believe Mr. Stark is telling the truth. We don't need to classify the Hummel family as spies of any form, even for Erik." He held the Director's gaze for what seemed like minutes before receiving a curt nod.

"Fine, but keep an eye on Erik for any suspicious activity," Fury ordered. "Let's—"

An alarm sounded before he could finish his sentence

As one, the Avengers and SHIELD agents were up and moving, suddenly leaving the room empty except for the Hummels and Blaine. Trying to be heard over the racket, Finn yelled, "WHAT THE…" The alarm cut off. "...heck?" he finished somewhat sheepishly, looking to Blaine for an explanation.

Blaine blinked in surprise himself. Having SHIELD move into his home this summer meant this was the first time he'd had to put up with the new alarm system. He honestly was surprised he hadn't heard it in the last couple weeks. "I really forgot about that thing. Don't worry though," Blaine explained. "We can ask for the full details from my mom or, if she's too busy, JARVIS. Actually…hey, JARVIS?" he asked, getting the AI's attention.

"Yes, Master Blaine?" came the instant reply.

"Can you tell us what the alarm was for, please?"

"Certainly, Sir. The alarm sounded in response to a new mission in Singapore that requires the talents of SHIELD. The Avengers, including your father, of course, already are on their way to deal with the somewhat delicate—and secret—situation. The danger level is not significant, but it does require everyone's presence. They will not return for at least thirty-six to forty-eight hours. Your mother is monitoring from the Situation Room, but undoubtedly will be available by this evening."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Blaine nodded in understanding, visibly more relaxed than he'd been before JARVIS's explanation.

"You're quite welcome, Master Blaine." Most people would tell him he was imagining things, but Blaine always felt as if he could tell from the AI's voice that JARVIS was somehow smiling.

"Well," interjected Burt, looking at his sons, "that must be our cue. Remember how I said we had something to tell you boys?" he asked, getting nods in return before he continued. "We've been gone longer than originally planned, and your mom and I need to get back to business, and that means back to Lima."

"But Dad—" Kurt started, a frown already on his face, but Carole patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey. We've already talked with Blaine's mom, and she talked with his dad."

Blaine grinned in a way Starks do. "If I know anything about how moms 'talk' to dads"—he emphasized the word while making air quotes—"then our dads didn't really have a chance." He glanced at Burt, who simply raised both eyebrows and  _looked_  at him. "Umm…I…I mean  _my_  dad didn't really have a chance," he amended sheepishly.

Burt gave a small nod and, grinning, turned to his sons. "We've all agreed to let you two stay another couple of weeks." He put a hand up to stop the excited looking teens from speaking so he could explain. "We're permitting this because you  _are_  supposed to be on vacation and, after all this so-called 'testing' Fury put you through—which I'm still pissed about—we think you deserve some down time. Pepper has been kind enough to offer to look after you, but…" He paused and looked directly at each boy, imparting more than words with his look, "…we fully expect you to be on your best Hummel behavior and use sound judgment—which  _includes_  staying in touch with us and staying on Pepper's good side." His gruff voice was firm, leaving no room for negotiation.

Carole piped up, "Honey, I don't know if Pepper has any sides other than good sides."

Blaine smiled at the compliment being given to his mom and said, "Don't worry; Mom has a lot of practice helping Phil babysit the Avengers. She may not have a 'bad' side, but she's definitely got 'firm' and 'strict' and 'don't try to pull that on me' sides, and when it's necessary, she also has a 'scary' side, but that's only for when someone does something they  _really_  shouldn't have."

Kurt and Finn looked at each other, grinning the way they do whenever they got more than what they wanted; they definitely weren't going to complain. Two weeks in New York! And there was one particular event they were really looking forward to since they'd finally had the time to look up city events. Blaine looked at them, silently sharing their enthusiasm with his own grin well in place.

"Well, now that  _that's_  settled," Burt said, "your mom and I are going to grab a bite and then pack up. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

"I'm beat, but I just want to go back out there and dance or something," Kurt moaned, looking back over his shoulder in the direction of the pier and the celebration they had just left.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand in his own and gave a hum of agreement. "If we go back, I'm going to end up crashing on a pile of other kids who thought they could make it through the night, too," the normally energetic boy said tiredly, using his free hand to wipe his forehead—only to smear a rainbow of paint colors.

It had been a week since the whole "Fury Testing 101" incident, and for now the next course of testing was the farthest thing from the boys' minds. The Avengers were back from Singapore, but Pepper had agreed that attending the NYC Pride parade was something she could approve. Kurt was especially thrilled; up until now he'd only let himself dream about going once he was an adult.

And now, here they were, a week later, leaving the main party at the pier on the Hudson River, both covered in a wild multitude of colored body paint. They had both dressed in shorts, Blaine in black and Kurt in navy blue, and each was wearing white converse high tops. They had ditched the idea of t-shirts when Blaine said that he really wanted to wear body paint, all but begging Kurt to paint something amazing on him. It actually didn't take much to convince Kurt, and it wasn't long before he knew exactly what he wanted to paint on his boyfriend. The body painting took a while and a little –a lot of- help from Pepper for Blaine to finish. The result was large yellow warbler on Blaine's back; the bird was holding a long rainbow ribbon that wrapped across his chest. On his biceps were music staffs with random notes wrapped around the muscle.

When it was Kurt's turn to be painted, Blaine did the same design on his arms. He took Kurt's idea, but instead of a yellow warbler, there was a big black bird with dark purple edging on Kurt's back, holding a flowing rainbow ribbon that wrapped across his chest. It would have been obvious to anyone who saw them that they were together, and that's what the boys were going for.

Finn had been easier to paint since he opted to wear cargo shorts and a light blue tank top, leaving only his arms to be decorated. He had Kurt put a colorful football on his left arm and brightly colored music notes all over his right. Somehow Kurt talked him into a smiley face on his cheek to top it off.

The boys had promised Pepper they'd send her pictures; so they took a lot of photos and videos and sent some to her before the paint got messed up. They received many compliments from strangers and more interested looks than they could count, but they just smiled, and Blaine and Kurt kept hold of each other's hands as they had fun exploring everything the parade had to offer. Finn, having the height advantage, did a good job of looking over the heads of most of the crowd to find booths and interesting places for them to check out, while taking getting hit on by all sorts of members of the LGBTQ community good naturedly.

After the parade there was a huge party with live performances on the pier that drew the boys in. They met a lot of other teens, and a bunch of them made a group to dance with for most of the party. Kurt never thought he would have so much fun with a crowd that didn't have anyone looking down on him for dancing with his boyfriend. It was one of Kurt's favorite days of his life, and he got to spend it all with Blaine.

But now it was already 3:00 AM, and both boys were too exhausted to keep up with the rest of the party-goers. Finn had left just before midnight in order to give Kurt and Blaine some 'alone time', and the two had time to celebrate as a couple. After sweating and being pelted with more than a few paint bombs, they were quite a sight. At least they had plenty of pictures of themselves and of the pride activities; this definitely was an event to remember.

"I don't think even coffee would help keep us going at this point," Kurt mumbled as he leaned his head down onto Blaine's shoulder. They had left pier 26 and were waiting for their driver to come pick them up. From where they were they could still hear the music, but it was a lot quieter and easier to talk.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and sighed contentedly. "I'm just glad we got to do this together. This won't be our last time here. We'll come to pride every summer if that's what you want," he promised easily.

Kurt looked away from the water of the Hudson and lifted his head to smile at Blaine. "I'd like that very much." Pulling back he caught the beginning of a slower song starting to play and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, his eyes shining happily. "Just one more dance before our ride shows up and we fall asleep?"

Blaine couldn't help the dopey smile that made its way onto his face. "Always just one more dance for you." Moving his arms up, he settled them around Kurt's shoulders.

They swayed slowly as Parachute's "She is Love" began to play. But Kurt couldn't leave it at that as he leaned in closer to sing his own version to the shorter teen in his arms.

_I've been beaten down; I've been kicked around,_

_But he takes it all for me._

Kurt changed the pronouns around as he sang softly to Blaine, making his boyfriend smile brightly.

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,_

_But he makes me want to believe._

Their driver pulled up, but neither noticed or acknowledged the car, too absorbed in each other.

_They call him love, love, love, love, love._

_They call him love, love, love, love, love._

_He is love, and he is all I need._

Blaine felt his eyes sting a little, but couldn't get himself to look away from the beautiful boy singing to him. But this was his Kurt, and he knew they would have so many more moments like this. These moments were what made him feel as if he was falling for Kurt all over again. He sang out the same line to Kurt.

_He is love, and he is all I need._

Kurt's smile seemed to light up the night at that. They finished the rest of the song, humming along and dancing slowly.

"Thank you," Kurt managed to say after the song ended, and they remained standing wrapped around each other.

Blaine tilted his head to the side looking curious. "For what, babe?"

Kurt bit his lip as he gazed into Blaine's hazel eyes. "For loving me," he whispered as if it was a secret.

Blaine shook his head slowly. "You never have to thank me for that because then I'd spend the rest of my life thanking you everyday for loving me back." He reached up and tucked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled them closer together so they were hugging, feeling only a little pinch pushing against his sternum from the pendant he'd given Blaine. He buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I love you so much."

Blaine rubbed his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. "I love you, too, so very much." He waited a moment before pulling back and slowly kissing Kurt.

Finally pulling back enough to breathe, but with his lips still brushing Blaine's, Kurt managed to mumble, "Let's go before we fall asleep standing up."

Blaine laughed and separated from the taller teen, but took hold of his hand. "All right, let's go."

* * *

_Sniffle._

Everyone in the living room, including a spying Finn from the door way, turned towards Clint and Pepper who were both quickly wiping their eyes.

"Whose bright idea was it to spy on them?" Clint crossed his arms, looking away from the TV that was showing the Stark car bringing the boys home from the pier.

Tony was still looking at the screen with a lost look on his face; he hardly felt it when Pepper took his hand in her own. "He's not a little boy anymore." He murmured, his voice sounding surprised.

"I know."

"He's in love." His voice sounded thick even to his own ears.

"I know."

"He's going to marry that boy one day." Saying it felt as if he was confirming what he already knew.

"I know."

Tony tore his eyes from the TV and looked at a teary-eyed Pepper. "I couldn't stop him if I wanted to." Not that he wanted to, but just the thought.

Pepper shook her head in understanding. "No, you couldn't." Her heart was aching for the little boy she once had held in her arms, but swelled with pride for the man their boy was becoming.

"I'm not ready." Tony felt something wet on his cheek slide down.

"I know." Pepper wrapped her arms around her husband as she felt him do the same. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Till next time.  
> -Love,  
> Nemo


End file.
